Swordjag
by martial arts tiger
Summary: Swordjag is a boy, or a teen as he prefers it, that has come upon the land of Ooo. He makes friends with the heroes Finn and Jake and also others, he discovers love too, but unfortunately he has to go on a journey to save his people from an ancient evil. His journey is suppose to be simple but it's proven wrong when bounty hunters, with a lust for money, start getting in his way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone am new to the Adventure Time stories, so excuse me if I make some mistakes, anyways this is my story, "Swordjag" I hope you enjoy it and please, if you could, give me some advice.**

Chapter 1: **The Night of The Knight**

It was night, around one AM, and our heroes finally arrived home from an exhausting battle with evil monsters. Finn dragged his red sword across the floor while he gave a tired walk. Jake's arms where also dragging across the floor, his eyes begging to be shut, begging for a good night sleep.

"Hello, Finn and Jake, are you ready for dinner?" said B-MO. The little guy was standing on the table which was filled with food.

"Aw, B-MO, do you know what time it is?...it's passed midnight. Am tired and Jake's tired. Not a good time to eat dinner" said Finn as he let go of his red sword making a _thump_ on the floor.

"Yea, B-MO where tired, we been beating monsters since five, I can't even feel my legs" added Jake.

"Then, what am I going to do with all this food?" asked B-MO with a depressing...face? on his screen.

"Just put it away somewhere where bugs won't get in it, and we'll have it for breakfast tomorrow" responded Jake.

"Alright" The little video game console answered and started to put everything away.

Finn and Jake then went to sleep. Jake weakly got on his bed and shut his eyes, Finn got in his sack and shut his eyes as well.

* * *

_Meanwhile...In The Sandy Business a figure was seen crossing the whole thing, and was heading towards Red Rock Cliffs._

The figure was walking slow...clouds formed and rain started to fall down, hitting the figure with all it's might. A thunder was heard from a distance and from the light that it produced the figure was shown to be somewhat of a horse with his owner riding it.

"Come on boy, let's make it across those rocks and into that cave, then we can rest" a voice said, that voice had a similar tone to Finn's but it still was different.

With a little motivation from the voice, the figure started to speed up and eventually made it to the cave at an amazing speed.

The cave was dark, there was no sign of light, but at least it was dry. Then the figure separated and became two. After a while, sparks started to be seen then a full fierce fire started lighting the cave except for some parts.

The figures finally revealed their appearances. A dirty helmet with sad eyes inside it. He had a young fleshy face, and dirty destroyed armor that was outside of himself. A lost Knight. By his side was a horse, a black stallion with white on his cannons, face, mane, tail and his muzzle. He was tired, you can see it and hear it when the beautiful horse breathed heavy. The Knight grabbed a bucket out of his dirty backpack and got water from nearby in the cave.

"Here, boy, Drink" The knight put the small silver bucket filled with water to the horse's mouth, the black horse smelled it then drank.

While the horse drank and the knight rested on a rock, then a girl, no a vampire, or more specifically a vampire queen, got up of bed inside of her undiscovered house and floated to her kitchen. The female vampire stretched her arms and gave a yawn that penetrated the outside of her hidden house and onto the ears of the young Knight. He opened an eye, looked around, then shut it again.

The female vampire had long black hair that went down to her ankles and had sharp fangs. She got a strawberry and sucked the red out of it, leaving a rough, grayish piece of what used to be fruit. She threw the cherry away into her trash can and made another penetrating sound.

This time The knight opened both his eyes and searched around the cave for a few seconds, then he shut them again.

Marceline, the female vampire, looked outside her window only to see strangers sleeping in her cave.

"Haha Yes!, an excellent scare to start off the night" she said rubbing her hands together, then she floated outside unseen by the strangers. She got into a spot and gave some giggles, then she transformed herself into a giant monster, like the one she did when she met Finn and Jake.

"Arghh!...who dares to set foot on my cave!" the monster hissed as her eyes transformed into flames.

The knight woke up immediately.

"You got to be flippin' kidding me!" he yelled as he got his shield out and one of his two swords "Back off monster, am warning you!" he said as he pointed his silver sword at the beast.

"Back-off? Back-off! Hahaha" the beast laughed as she went to grab him, the knight swung his sword at her index finger leaving a burning cut.

"Arghh! you'll pay for that dweeb!" the beast went full charge to the knight, But before she could get him, his horse picked him up and ran with amazing speed that no horse could run. The knight got passed her fist and sliced a bloody cut on her leg, the beast hissed and went to grabbed him again, but his horse was way more fast and he successfully sliced another cut in her other leg.

"Arghh! that's it!" she yelled as she transformed back to her female self, then she punched him in the face, but she hurt herself more from the devastating punch to the steel helmet.

"Ow! you stupid jerk!" she yelled holding her right hand. The moving horse stopped and the knight spoke.

"It's a girl?"

"Yes I am, you jerk, you're gonna pay for what you did!" she yelled again.

"I apologize greatly, but what exactly did you expect t-"

"To go away in fear, to run off screaming, of course" The knight got off his giant horse, put away his sword, and walked towards the female.

"Am sorry, can I help, I know how to treat your wounds" he said.

"Arg! Am a vampire, my wounds heal fast, just forget it okay...just go"

"Go where?"

"To wherever you came from"

"But my home is destroyed, lost forever in the ashes...along with my companions, and...my parents...am the only one that survived"

"Wait a minute, you sound a little young than I expected" said the vampire queen, then she took off his helmet and looked at him. He had brown longish hair that came down to his shoulders, it was rough from all those days with out showering and being in that air-less helmet.

"Oh my, you're just a kid" she said surprised

"Am a teen!, not kid"

"Wow, for a 'teen' you're pretty brave, only few can stand up to me in my monster form, hardcore stuff, just like some pals of mine" she responded.

"uh, haha thanks...I guess"

"Look how about you just leave my home and pretend this never happened"

"I already told you, vampire, that my home is lost!"

"Well can't you just go somewhere else?"

"Me and my Friend are too tired, we already crossed an ocean, crossed through a really hot desert and when we finally get to rest after three weeks of nonstop action a monster attacks us!...what does it take to let a human sleep for once in awhile!"

"Wait!...did you say...human?"

"Yeah am like 80% of it"

"Look i don't normally do this to strangers, but come inside" she said as her arm pointed in the direction of a house.

"Uh...okay" he said "you won't happen to have fruits, like apples or strawberries or just berries for that matter"

"Yea, I got a ton of them, why?"

"Well my buddy over there has passed his limits and he hasn't ate anything for the last three days, am more concerned about him than myself...he's my friend"

"Yep, just like some pals of mine" she said as they entered her house. "Man you're armor is really dirty, make sure not to get dirt on anything got that!"

"Yes" after a while the knight took a bowl of red apples and berries to his horse then came back inside.

"So, um...ah, what's your name?" asked Marceline.

"Well everyone used to call me Swordjag, because of the way I would jag my sword into my enemies, but my real name is Alan"

"Well nice to meet you Alan, or Swordjag, hehe"

"Nice to meet you too, ah uh wh-"

"Marceline, My name is Marceline, Am the vampire queen" Alan opened his eyes in surprise

"Oh well nice to meet you, your highness, haha"

"Haha, anyways I haven't seen another human in a long time other than my friend"

"Another human?...where?"

"his name is Finn. He lives in the grasslands along with his friend"

"Is his friend a human too?"

"No he's a magical dog"

"that's Awesome" said Alan "...So where exactly am I right now?"

"You're in the Land of Ooo"

"hm...interesting, do you know any houses that are for sale, or any kingdom I could serve"

"Dude, why would you wanna serve, just chill man, you're just a teen, enjoy yourself before you'll regret it when you're old"

"Actually, I will never age more than twenty years old"

"Wait, wha?"

"Am 80% human and 20% of another species that don't age anymore after twenty"

"now that's interesting"

"My mom was human, and my dad looked human but he wasn't, It should have been fifty fifty, you know?, but I don't know what happen, maybe mom had stronger DNA I guess"

"Hmmm, that's cool little dude, so how old are you"

"Am fourteen"

"Wow fourteen and already in an adventure...just like Finn, anyways today we set off to Finn and Jake's house so you can meet them"

"Sounds good, but isn't a little late to disturb their slumber"

"We'll go in daytime, Silly"

"But aren't you a vampire and the sunlight is your weakness"

"I can just put on my hat, it will protect me from the sun"

"Cool, now can I borrow a useless cloth so I can wash my armor"

"Um, sure" she said as she found a blue rag in the sink and gave it to him.

"Thanks" Alan responded, then walked out of the house and started to take off his armor and wash it. He had on red shorts with a sweaty white shirt.

"Hey, I'm running real low on supplies, and am going to get some groceries alright, so here's a favor"

"Alright" he said as he looked at her.

"Can you guard my house, someone or something keeps stealing stuff every night I go out...so can you do it?"

"Um yea sure, no problem"

"Thanks, I can trust you right? You won't steal from me" she said as she made a scary face that scares Jake every time...**well every scary ****face ****she makes scares him**

"Well yeah, am a knight, I don't steal...It's against being a knight"

"Haha alright I'll be back" then the vampire flew away at a high speed.

"Hmm, wow I don't even now her for three hours and she trusts me with guarding her house...sounds fishy" said Alan while his horse stood up and walked towards him. He was a huge horse over nine feet tall it made Alan look like a squirrel.

"Oh, hey Troy" he said touching the leg of the black horse. The horse nickered quietly and came closer. Alan stood up and stroke the sides of him. "hello boy, are you okay?, something wrong?"

The horse looked at Marceline's hidden house, and began snorting

"It's okay boy, it's just a house...look how about you go and lie down and rest some more, you had quite a beating since we crossed that endless ocean" the horse then nuzzled on Alan's ear and went to lie down.

After forty minutes the vampire queen returned with big bags full with groceries. Alan stood up and opened the door for her.

"Thanks" she said as she put the bags on the table "So did anyone or anything came to steal?"

"No, nothing"

"Alright, but how about you?, did you steal from me?!"

"What! Of course not, I told you I'll never steal!"

"Good, and thanks"

"You're welcome"

Alan walked out of the house and sat next to his horse, he got a horse brush out of his backpack and brushed the mane and the back of the huge horse. Marceline came out of the door and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Just brushing Troy"

"Who's Troy"

"My horse, his name's Troy"

"Oh" she said and floated over to the two. The horse started to snort at Marceline "Why is he doing that?" she asked with her hands on her hips

"He's checking for danger" he said and softly tapped the strong neck of animal "it's okay boy, she's okay"

Marceline floated closer and stroke the head of Troy.

"Haha, he's cute" she said as the horse calmed down, but was still on guard.

"yea, he's huge too"

"Really?..he seems huge enough just laying down...show me" Swordjag stood up along with the horse, and Marceline was impressed "Wow, he's tall and big" she said with her hands on her cheeks

"He's also fast...he's a magical horse, according to the wizard that gave him to me, he runs at an unimaginable speed"

"Really?...how fast?"

"I don't really know but the wizard said more than 600 miles a minute using he's full speed"

"Wow...that is awesome!"

"Yeah, but he's tired, he needs to rest, he-..huh?" the horse smiled and kept stretching his head and neck towards his back "What...you want to ride...with Marceline too?" the horse then nibbled on his hair. "Uh...okay, hey Marceline do you wanna ride with me and Troy?"

"_I think Troy is trying to test her, to see if she's evil...only good people can ride him" _Alan thought to himself.

"Um...sure, why not" she answered.

"Great let me just put up my armor" said Alan as he took out a small container that could fit the entire armor!

"Wow, how's that possible?" asked Marceline with an eyebrow up.

"Oh, this" he said pointing at the red container "this is a Tun-Cong, everyone in my kingdom used to have it to take their armor where ever they went"

"Hmm, cool"

Alan closed his container and jumped on Troy's back. Alan eyed Marceline a little. The vampire queen floated behind Alan and sat on the horse.

"Wow...So you are good" said Alan

"What do you mean?"

"Only the ones with a good heart can ride Troy"

"Oh really...what happens if you're evil?"

"You'll fall off...you would feel like you just jumped on air"

"Hmmm...okay...do you have a settle for the horse?"

"No..i don't need it am fine..and Troy's mane is ten times stronger than a regular horse, so if you grab on to dear life by it, it won't affect him" said Alan.

"Awesome" she said.

"Alright Troy, you said, so let's go!"

The horse then ran, but without his full speed, out of the cave and into the rocks and the moonlight.

"Hahaha, this is so awesome"

"Haha yea!" yelled Alan. The finally passed the rocks and were in grass.

"Over there is the burning lands, or the fire kingdom" said Marceline pointing to a hell like place with living volcanoes.

"Nice" responded Alan.

They turned right and started seeing a blizzard up ahead

"Those are the Ice mountains, where the ice king wizard lives, we call him Ice king"

"Awesome" a few minutes passed by and they entered some new plains.

"We're in the grasslands, this were Finn and Jake live"

"Pretty cool" Soon they started seeing a kingdom made out of candy.

"Over there is the candy kingdom where Princess bubblegum lives, she rules it"

"Wow, there princess' here?"

"Yeah a bunch of them, like lumpy space princess, muscle princess, hot-dog princess, ghost princess, flame princess- but Finn's already going out with her so she's off limits"

"Ookay then" said Alan "Come on Troy let's go back use a quarter of your full speed" the horse obeyed his master and went to the exact speed his master wanted. After a few seconds they finally made it to the cave.

"Haha, that was fun Swordjag" said Marceline as she floated down to earth.

"Haha, yea, about those kingdoms that you mentioned, do you think I can serve in one of them"

"um...yea, I guess so, but why would you want to"

"Well my kingdom was huge!, it had seven cities inside it and only seven courageous knights could serve them as a sign of honor... I was the youngest, I served the third city, Forteblos."

"Well, wasn't it a pain to just stand there without sleep protecting it"

"No, not like that, we trained with companions, took shifts, went out, played fighting games, wrestled and more...but that's only when I came back from training with my dad`"

"Alright whatever, you're choice...anyways tell me more about your kingdom, inside" she said while she floated away towards her house. Alan followed her.

After a few hours of talking Alan came out and began to rest beside his horse. Marceline came out and looked confused

"Uh...what are you doing?" she asked

"Um, am resting for today"

"Well, you're a guest, and you're alright, so the least I could do is to let you rest in my place"

"Your house...is..kinda small"

"So, you _do_ want to sleep in the dirty rock?!"

"No, no, I didn't say that" he said then got up and walked to her house after saying goodnight to Troy.

"You can sleep on the couch, alright, am fully awake so I'll be doing something else"

"Okay, cool"

Alan said goodnight, and Marceline went to another room. Alan settled in the couch and closed his eyes...only to open them again.

"_Dude...i think I prefer to sleep on the rocks, this sofa is more stiff then my grandpa's beard, and if I remember correctly, grandpa had a very stiff beard...weird" _Alan thought to himself. He slept in it anyways, he simply refused to anger or upset the vampire queen.

Marceline was in her room making up her bed, until she realized that she hasn't touched her bed in years. She looked around the room and began searching for clues.

"I found my bed messy again! Ergh...what's going on, who would dare to even step into my cave...well Swordjag, but argh...just forget it...forget it" she said, then she lifted her armpit and smelled it "Urgh...disgusting" the vampire queen proceeded to her bathroom and locked the door.

Fifteen minutes passed and the female vampire got out of the shower clean and fresh. "Well let's get a move on"

_**daytime!**_

"Hey...yo dude, wake up, Swordjag, wake up" Alan opened his eyes to see the female vampire looking at him.

"Aww...man what time is it?" he said scratching and cracking his back from the stiff sofa

"ehh around ten AM or eleven, I don't know but hey, come on, get dressed and let's go"

"get dressed?, but I only have my armor and these rags"

"What?...argh..." she face-palmed herself in the face, then she went closer to him, she was about to speak until she smelled the horrible stench of his body "Uhhh, ptrr, ew...go take a shower now! I can't have you smelling like that around my friends" she said in anger.

"Okay, gosh...don't have to be rude about it" he said as he jumped off the sofa "Hey where's the shower?"

"Here" she said floating around the rooms to the bathroom

"Okay, thanks"

After ten to fifteen minutes Alan came out. He was clean for the first time in a while.

"Okay are you don- hey why is your shirt off?"

"This shirt is sweaty and gross, it would be dumb if I put it back on when am finally clean" he said holding the white, yellowish shirt far away as he could.

"Hmm...you got a point...wait here" the female vampire said as she went into her bedroom. Some minutes passed and she got back with a pure black shirt "Here, this used to be one of my ex boyfriend's shirts" Marceline handed the shirt to Alan, and he put it on. To their surprise it fit Alan perfectly, not too short and not too long.

"Awesome, thanks" Alan said while feeling the shirt.

"whatever, no problem" she said "Okay are you ready?"

"Ya"

"Cool let's go!"

**Hey guys that's chapter one, I know it's boring so far but hang on it's going to get extremely crazy before it's all set and done. Answers will be revealed. Oh and I will try to update every Saturday...i don't promise I'll update it all of the time, because time might catch up to me, but I will update most of the times...So until next time...have a great day...or night!**


	2. The New of The Land

After ten to fifteen minutes Alan came out. He was clean for the first time in a while.

"Okay are you don- hey why is your shirt off?"

"This shirt is sweaty and gross, it would be dumb if I put it back on when am finally clean" he said holding the white, yellowish shirt far away as he could.

"Hmm...you got a point...wait here" the female vampire said as she went into her bedroom. Some minutes passed and she got pack with a black shirt "Here, this used to be one of my ex boyfriend's shirt" Marceline handed the shirt to Alan, and he put it on. To their surprise it fit Alan perfectly, not too short and not too long.

"Awesome, thanks" Alan said while feeling the shirt.

"whatever, no problem" she said "Okay are you ready?"

"Ya"

"Cool let's go!"

Chapter 2: **The New of The Land**

Marceline and Alan got out of the house and went outside. Marceline was dressed in jeans with long brown boots, along with her red tank top, sun resisting gloves, and a huge sunhat to shield herself from the sunlight.

"Alright, just follow me, okay" she said

"Alright" said Alan "Let me just put on my shoes" after Alan put on his black shoes, he got on Troy's back.

Marceline flew out holding her hat. It still hurt when she was in sunlight but she could handle it. Alan grabbed on to the horse's mane, and went out running. It was an overwhelming experience. The air was fresh, the sky was blue, the green grass could be seen from afar. Swordjag smiled and looked around. The grass was getting closer and after awhile, they crossed to the grassland, but they were still a little far from Finn and Jake.

The black horse was beautiful, his white mane moved smoothly by the wind, his white tail racing against the air, the horse put a smile on his face that has not been seen for months.

"Ahh, how I missed the beautiful sun, too many times we seen darkness, and felt the cold rain, but now we see once again our beautiful sunny friend, don't you agree, Troy" The horse nickered loudly and continued running.

"Haha, hey, how are y'all holding up?" Marceline said coming a little low to meet Alan's face.

"Pretty good, Troy seems to be running fine, so yea pretty good"

"K, just checking" she said then she went a little higher. After a while Marceline spotted Finn and Jake's tree house. "Over there...that tree house, alright" She said pointing a the tree house.

"Cool, alright"

Marceline stopped flying and began floating close to the ground. Alan Stopped Troy and got off of him.

"Alright, boy, go and eat some grass, but don't go too far we don't know this land that much" with that Troy galloped slowly to wherever and ate.

* * *

Finn started to open his eyes and when he did he saw Jake staring at him with a weird look

"Jake, what did I say about staring at me when I wake up!"

"...I had a dream about meat man"

"What, but you didn't even ate any yesterday"

"Yes I did...at breakfast"

"You gotta stop eating meat man's meat, bro"

"Yea...i guess you're right"

"haha, okay, now let's go eat that dinner B-MO made for us" Finn said as he jumped out of bed and got dressed then halted as he was going down stairs "Hey, man, are you coming?"

"Yea...I'll be down soon"

"Alright dude" Finn then went downstairs leaving Jake all alone staring at the wall in a deep thought

"...meat man" Jake whispered as his iris shrank.

Marceline knocked on the door in a common song beat.

"Who could that be?" Finn asked to himself. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Finn" said Marceline

"Marceline! What are you doing here this early?" he asked "And who is he?"

"This is Alan/Swordjag, he came last night to my cave, he's a lost knight" with that they went inside the house and just as Marceline took her sunhat off.

"Cool" Finn said then looked at him weirdly.

"uh...you okay?" Alan said lifting an eyebrow.

"Dude...you sorta look...like me...like, like a human"

"Well yeah...am 80% human"

"don't you mean 100%?"

"No, 80%...the other is of another species"

"Bro...that's aweso-" Out of nowhere the ice king broke the window and fell

"Ah, Finn, you gotta, oooh trail mix" he said tacking a bag of trail mix from a small table and eating some of it "Frinn...ytur grotta hrelp mre"

"What!, man stop eating I can't understand you!"

"Oh" the ice king then put the trail mix into his beard "Oh Finn, it's horrible"

"What's horrible"

"Ohh, the unfairness is devastating"

"What's unfair"

"The horror!"

"Yo ice king!" Finn yelled and slapped the ice king back to normal

"Oh Finn, its horrible...I was just doing some cleaning around my room"

_*Flashback*_

_Ice King was in his room cleaning it after he realized that he lived like a pig._

"_Oh, maybe this is the reason why princesses don't like me" he said as he took out a slice of pizza off his bed._

"_Wenk" said Gunter_

"_What, what do you want? can't you see that daddy is cleaning"_

"_...Wenk, wenk"_

"_Not my fault you're bored"_

"_Wenk" Gunter then climbed on the bed and started jumping on it_

"_Gunter, get off the bed" the penguin stopped and looked at the ice king "Off...the...bed"_

"_...wenk, wenk"_

"_Don't you talk back to me with that tone!"_

"_Wenk"_

"_Gunter...i don't want to get angry with you, you won't like me when I'm angry"_

"_Wenk, wenk wenk"_

"_What do you mean no-one likes me anyways, everyone likes me"_

"_Wenk"_

"_Well, my bros Finn and Jake, my sweetie Princess bubblegum, and more that I can't remember"_

"_..." Gunter then continued to jump on the bed_

"_Alright Gunter! You made me do this" The ice King then got out a spray bottle with water in it "You know what you get!" Gunter looked at him with a sad face "Yes, that's right you get the squirty-squirts" the ice king sprayed a couple of sprays then Gunter then got off the bed "Bad, Gunter, now go stand in the corner and think about what you did...and also think about it while you're walking there!" Gunter then walked to a corner and stood there "ugh...what am I going to do with you"_

_The ice king continued sweeping and cleaning until his room was sparkly clean._

"_Yes this is way better, now to enjoy myself-arghh!" Ice king looked at a mirror and saw that one of his red jewels were gone_

_*Reality*_

"One of my jewels is missing!...it's the right one"

"Actually it's left, you were looking in the mirror" said Finn

"Oh, anyways you gotta help me, please"

"Man, you lost it, why should I find it instead of you"

"...i don't know, I asked everyone I met on the way here, everyone even-ahh!" the ice king gasped then made a scary mad face "There's one...that I didn't ask...Gunter!" said the ice king as he flew out where he crashed "Oh Gunter you're gonna get it!" then he disappeared in the clouds

"Poor Simon" said Marceline while she floated around the house.

"Yea...anyways where were we" Finn said

"Me being 80% human" Alan responded

"Oh yeah, man, that's awesome...so how old are you?"

"Fourteen, and you"

"shmow-zow! Bro, same here!"

"Nice...that's why Marceline brought me here"

"Yep, and because you were a pain in the rear end" Said Marceline

"Hey, me and my friend were just coming to get some rest...you're the one that tried to scare us away but failed and ended up tacking care of us"

"Yep, that's a mistake I'll never make again"

"Wait, Friend?" asked Finn

"Yea, he's outside eating" everyone opened the door and looked at the horse eating some grass.

"Dude he's huge!"

"Yep, he's also a magical horse...he can run at very high speeds"

"Dude, that's cool, can he talk?"

"No"

"Oh, well let me introduce you to Jake" Finn said then walked to stairs "Yo Jake get yo magical bean-buns down, we have visitors"

"Man, if they're the guys that keep throwing dirt at me, I gonna flip" said Jake as he climbed down the ladder "Oh Hey Marceline and stranger"

"Hey Jake" said Marceline

"Hi" said Alan

"Who's this?" said Jake

"Yo, Man this is Alan...He's almost a human..."

"Almost a human?"

"Like he's 80% human"

"You sure man?"

"Yes dude, he said so and he looks like one too"

"hey man anyone can look like a human and claim to be a human, but they're really not...can't judge a book by it's cover, dude...remember Susan Strong"

"Actually I am, I got human DNA in me"

"Oh really?, do something humans would do!" Jake said while he pointed his finger at Alan

"Uh?..." Alan then he put his index finger inside his ear then got it out and looked at it.

"haha, okay am convinced, Hey Bro, Am Jake...Jake the dog"

"Nice to meet you, Jake"

"So...what brings you here?"

"Marceline brought me here"

"I guess that was best, since Finn is the only human here"

"Yeah...So guys I got an idea" said Finn

"What is it, Bro?"

"let's take Alan to meet everyone!"

"Sounds good to me" said Alan

"Yea, but do you wanna stay?...i mean it's great that you came, man, really cool...but is that what you want?...did you came here to visit or to stay?" asked Jake

"Well...i been traveling for four years, searching for a place to stay, so yeah...i want to stay, can I stay?"

"yeah, man...so, if you don't mind me asking, where are you from"

"Oh...am from a far away kingdom the Lighting Kingdom..but it's gone now...it's...it's defeated, and all who I knew and loved were killed including my parents."

"wow!, Sorry I asked man, I didn't new"

"No, it's alright..."

"Guys, are we gonna go or not?" asked Marceline putting her sunhat back on.

"Yes" said Finn.

They went outside and explored the Land of Ooo. Jake made comments about the Horse and Alan explained. Alan met Princess Bubblegum, all of the other princesses, ice king, friends of them, and Flame Princess.

"Hi, nice to meet you Alan, or Swordjag, hehe" said Flame Princess.

"Nice to meet you too, Flame Princess" Alan responded.

"Well, I think that's pretty much it, Alan...that was all the land of Ooo or at least all we know of it" said Finn

"Wow, thank you all very much for showing me this beautiful land, but do you know where I can find a house?"

"Hmm...find a house.." said Finn scratching his chin along with everyone "Well I'm sure there houses that you can discover, but why not just build one"

"Well I don't have supplies to build a house-"

"Hey wait I know a house that you can live in!" said Jake.

"Oh really? Where?"

"It's a beautiful place!...but it's taken over by the Gothoran...aww man!"

"Who's Gothoran?" said Alan

"He's a giant with four eyes...he is nasty looking!" said Flame Princess as she got goosebumps from the nasty image in her head "Hey Finn can you look at me for a sec?" Finn locked at her then she relaxed "Thanks I needed something handsome to fade out that horrible thought" Finn then blushed along with her

"Oh okay, am going to go kill it then" said Alan.

"What!, dude no way that is way too dangerous for you, just leave it to us" said Finn

"Dudes, I've slayed fifteen feet tall giants...a simple giant will be no problem"

"But dude he is crazy strong, like he can crush a house by hugging it"

"So?...i got something way more powerful"

"What?"

"This" said Alan as he pointed to his brain.

"Your head? Your hair? Your forehead?" asked everyone.

"No...my brain"

"Oh...are you gonna beat him with your brain?" asked Jake

"No!...am going to outsmart him, but am also gonna fight"

"Well...i don't know, man, you can get killed" said Finn

"But I wont"

"But what if you do?"

"Dude am a knight I've been training since I was four, I fought my very first battle at age six against a fire monster...trust me...i will succeed"

"Can we just go with you, we kinda want to fight him too" added Jake.

"It's tempting and company wouldn't be a bother, but I got to get my own house by myself, besides my methods of defeating an enemy is top secret"

"Do you use magic!, or tricks?" asked Marceline

"Or magic tricks?" added Jake

"No, just my bare hands, my swords and my brain"

"Dude, we can help!...we wont tell anybody" said Finn

"Nope sorry, anyways where is that house located?" asked Alan

"It's by the ice kingdom, you will know when you start to see the dead trees and plants...just follow them" said Marceline

"Oh okay, thanks, I'll be back okay guys" said Alan "Troy, come on" Alan got on the horse and told him directions to the place. The horse ran then disappeared at an amazing speed that the only thing that the group saw was sparks.

"Well am going to hang out with Lady Rainicorn" said Jake

"Am going to stay with Flame Princess" added Finn

"Aanndd am out!" Said Marceline while she flew away...but not to her house...but in Alan's direction.

Swordjag was nearby the ice kingdom, he was looking around trying to see any signs of dead trees. He went all the way around the ice kingdom then he spotted dozens and dozens of dead plants.

"Alright I guess this is the place, whoa, haha so pumped" Alan then proceeded inside just as Marceline was flying high so she wouldn't get caught.

"Dead trees, dead dirt, dead grass if any, dead smell, dead everything!" said Alan. then Troy and Alan saw a mansion like house, it had beautiful carvings of the sea and mountains, but it seemed horrible by all the blackness that surrounded it. Big scary creatures were also surrounding the house. They were laughing and having fun...like a party going on.

"Hahaha...hey! small fry get out of here this place is not for a child!"

"Hey!...who here's named Gothoran?!"

"I am" said a deep dark voice. Then out of the crowed a horrible nasty looking giant walked out that stood tall above the rest. He had sharp teeth, horrible acne on his greyish/greenish skin. His feet were disgusting to look at too.

"Eww" said Marceline as she hid herself in a tall tree that had dead leaves "I new that he was gross when I looked at him the first time awhile ago, but now he's even grosser"

"Hey, bro, am Swordjag, I came cause I want your house"

"...Hahahaha, did anybody else hear that, the cricket wants my house, ahahaha"

"Haha, yeah" Alan said as he jumped from his horse and landed on the giants head "Look am just going to cut to the chase, what do I need to do in order to get the house"

"Hahaha...kid you're brave, but no ones ever taken my house since I took it"

"how long have you had your house"

"three hundred and sixty seven years"

"Nice...well this is your final day to have it"

"Haaha...your confidence will kill you, boy"

"Haha...I can tell just by looking...you can't beat me"

"Well then tough guy, I want to see you take on Furterr" said the giant as an over-muscled green giant walked in.

"Oh no, not Furterr" said Marceline in a whisper

"Alright, whatever floats your boat" said Alan while he jumped off the Gothoran's head and landed on the ground. He got down on one knee, opened his back pack, and got his Tun-Cong. He opened it and put his Bracelet-Shield away along with his regular sword.

"Whaa?" everyone said. Then Alan closed it and put it away by his horse.

"Okay, boy now wait for me outside of this graveyard" said Alan while the horse galloped away "Well am ready let's go!" He then ran towards the giant, got his leg and made him fall. Swordjag got on his back, took his arm and put him in a hammer look "Do you give?"

The monster roared in pain. He tried to kick /punch Alan with his feet and free arm. but he couldn't. It was useless

"Okay...okay I give, I give!" Swordjag then jumped off of him and landed on the floor, the muscled giant got up and walked away holding his left arm.

"Who else is on the list?" asked Alan

"Argh you dare mock me!" then the angry Gothoran yelled out something in a language that they only spoke, and everyone except for him attacked Swordjag.

"Whoa, man!' Alan yelled as he jumped on a tree "Dude! there gotta be at least fifty right there"

the monsters tried to climb but they couldn't and they were beginning to chop it down with their swords...good thing the tree was really thick.

"Man...i think this is a life or death situation...if I fight them I'll get killed by all of them but if I stay here the tree will fall and I'll get killed afterward...I guess I only have my elemental sword to get me out of this" said Alan as he grabbed the sword behind his back. The sword was in four colors, red, green, blue, and purple "I call upon the Fire element!" yelled Swordjag as the sword glowed red while Alan took a deep breath "From the moving lava to the raging fire, your flaming powers is what I require!" with that the sword lashed out fire up the sky from the sword like a volcano. The fire moved through the air and performed a tornado that went down to surround Swordjag. It spun like crazy then it disappeared leaving behind a red glowing figure. Swordjag was wearing a new high advanced red armor that only covered his chest. He got white boots and he was in a tight red suit. His eyes had flames in them. The back of his hair grew a lot and was at waist length. The front of his hair were thick strands of flames.

Swordjag jumped from the tree and landed on the floor creating a wall of flames around him that also rotated.

At that time Finn, Jake, Flame Princess, and Lady Rainicorn were entering the path. Marceline saw them and flew full speed to stop them.

"Guys what are you doing here!"

"We came to help Swordjag, we remembered that it had way more monsters than Gothoran" said Finn

"No, don't help him. He's got everything under control, check out scene" said Marceline while she guided them to a dead bush.

"Who is that?" asked Jake referring to the guy in flames burning all of the monsters in a fiery whirlpool.

"Dude he's hot" said Finn as Jake and the others made a face...weird, funny, messed up face "Oh no, no, no not that kind of hot...hot like fire hot"

"We know, we just wanted to mess with you" said Jake

"Better not be true" said FP

"Come, on FP, am not like that" answered Finn as he hugged her but retreated cause of the heat.

"That's Swordjag. Gothoran sent all of his monsters to attack him, Alan knew he was out numbered and used that sword around his back...i think he said it was an Elemental sword" explained Marceline.

"Dude, that's is so radical" said Finn along with the others who had their own comments.

"Dude, FP, he's like you, all fire" said Jake

"Haha. Yea cool" said FP.

Alan burned all of the monsters and grew a little big to match the height of Gothoran.

"So, Gothoran, are we done playing around...look just give me the house and I'll let you go"

"No!, this is my house, I lived in that house a long time, it is mine, I will never give it up!...i don't know who you think you are but I'll kill you like all the people I killed"

"Wait...you killed...you killed the innocent?!"

"Haha, yeah... I've killed animals, people, candy people and more...am Evil!"

"That's it!...no chance for you to live!...no evil will slip out of my hands!" yelled Swordjag, then he grabbed the throat of the Gothoran.

"Oh...man Gothoran is gonna get it...Everyone let's not watch this, I lived a long time and I know when someone grabs your throat in that manner, that means business is gonna take care of, so let's not watch" Marceline guided them out, but she was looking behind the entire time.

Swordjag was burning the throat of the giant, then he threw him to nearby threes he punched the massive ugly gut of him and kicked his face, then threw him to the ground.

"Goodbye, Gothoran" said Swordjag as he launched a raging waterfall of fire on him.

"Dude that's so awesome" said Marceline

"What's awesome?" asked FP

"Oh nothing" responded Marceline "look everyone let's ride on Lady back to Finn and Jake's house, looks like Alan is about done...let's not be here when he walks out"

"Yeah good idea" said Finn

Alan stood there for a moment and before the others would leave he spoke out loud

"And where do y'all think you're going" Swordjag then flew as fire towards them and landed in front of them all.

"Oh..haha...Swordjag...fancy meeting you here, we were just gonna kick Ice King's frozen buns" said Finn

"Hey! you leave me out of this, Finn, I didn't do anything!" Yelled the Ice King from his window.

"Rats!"

"Dude, you can stop lying, I knew the whole time"

"What!?" said everyone.

"I knew Marceline was here when I jumped on a tree and spotted her, then I saw y'all leaving with Marceline"

"Sorry, we saw your secret method of killing, man" Jake said

"Oh! This?...no, no this is just my fire element transformation from my Elemental Sword, this is not the secret"

"Oh, awesome man...yeah I know that we said we weren't coming but after we remembered that the Gothoran had members in his house, we came as fast as possible to help you out" said Finn

"I honestly wanted to fight the Gothoran just normal, but he was a coward who sent out his men or whatever they were to do his dirty work for him" said Alan "Anyways let me transform back" Alan then put his Sword into it's holder behind his back, and the flames that surrounded him disappeared "Back to normal, baby, woowho! and now I get a house!"

"Haha, yeah, pretty sweet" responded Finn.

"When am done cleaning and decorating this lifeless house into a new, fresh one I'll come by and hang out, if y'all aren't busy of course"

"Dude, that's cool yeah" said Jake along with everyone's comments.

"Well friends thank you again for helping me in the first day...kinda of tough moving into a new place not knowing where you are, how are you gonna survive in it and what kind of people they have. I glad I came to this land, thank you all, now if y'all excuse me I need to get cleaning, goodbye see you around, come on Troy! Let's get started" Alan said as he waved goodbye and ran with Troy back to the house.

"Nice guy" said Jake

"Yeah, anyways let's go back to the house, tomorrow is movie night, we gotta pick a movie" said Finn

"Oh yeah I forgot!" responded Jake "Come on Lady, Marcy"

"You guys go on, I'll be doing something else" said Marceline

"Like what?" asked FP

"Vampire stuff, liiikke ripping your throat out!" Marceline said as she moved close to Jake and made a scary face.

"Wraahh!" yelled the Yellow dog while he shrunk and hid himself in Finn's hat.

"Hahaha, later dweebs" Marceline then flew away

"Dude let's go" said Jake

"Alright, man"

"Oh Finn I forgot to tell you, I've been practicing to control my temperature, so when we hug I wont burn you" said FP.

"But Flame Princess, I hugged you in that bush and you almost burned me"

"Yeah, cause I wasn't paying attention"

"Oh alright, are you paying attention now?" asked Finn while Jake and Lady went a little forward to give them their privacy.

"Yes" said FP. Finn then carefully hugged her and it was True!

"Oh wow!, You feel really warm"

"Is...is that okay?, I've been practicing"

"It's perfect" said Finn as he took her hand "Yo, Jake let's go"

"Took you Long enough, love machine"

"Aww dude not in front of the Ladies" Finn said while he blushed.

"Hahaha, alright everyone! All aboard the Jake Expresso!" Jake said as his ear grew huge and put everyone on his head "Aww yeah!"

"Jake Expresso?" asked Finn

"B-MO told me I should do that when I give you rides"

"Oh, cool"

* * *

Evening came. The sun was begging to set and Swordjag was still working on the house. The place smelled horrible, there was dried blood on the floors, nails and old wood, and many more things, but Alan cleared the stuff out.

"Argh...man this is disgusting" said Alan as he found a dead rat with it's bitten intestines out "Urgh" Alan grabbed a dusty broom and threw it away from the house like the rat was a golf ball "dang these trees haven't been watered in years, there all dead...unless?" Alan grabbed his elemental Sword and looked at the green parts "The earth element, of course!...i can replace the dead trees!...but this isn't really a life or death situation...ergh! So be it!" Alan ran at the back of the house and said some spells. A green light was cast on the sky and a tornado made out of rocks and plants appeared and was surrounding Swordjag. Alan came running back to the front at full speed. His hair was the same as Fire, but it was green instead. He had a green tight suit with brown rocky armor that covered only his chest, along with white boots "Trees...grow!" Said Alan making hand motions in the air. The dead trees faded away like dust and new, tall, trees grew. The trees were really tall and had huge green leaves, like trees in the rainforest "Oh yeah definitely better, it drives out most of the darkness" Alan found a match and lit up the candles next to the huge iron door "ahh really nice view wouldn't you say, Troy...Troy?" Alan looked at Troy who was laying down sleeping "Aww...as huge as he is, he's still cute when he sleeps...Anyways, looks like the outside is completely finished...better get a move on in the inside, or else where am I going to sleep?"

Alan opened the huge doors and stepped inside. The floors where made out of hardwood and looked really nice. The entrance of the house was a small room with four Windows and two doors. Alan opened the left door and entered the living room. It was clean, it was well organized. It. Was. Incredible "Whoa, this is beautiful" Alan walked around and didn't pay attention to what was on the ground by the sides of walls "Dude! This place is full of treasure!" Alan seeing all the golden coins and jewels "What else does this house have?" Swordjag opened a door and walked into a room with stairs "This is so awesome!" Swordjag walked up the stairs and opened the door. Alan entered a room that appeared to be a bedroom "This bedroom is so flippin' awesome" Swordjag touched the bed and then laid down on it "Aww...this is one comfortable bed, very nice" Alan looked out the window and saw the sun going down slowly "I want to take a nature walk" Alan got off the bed and made his way outside. Alan grabbed his sword and put it in it's holder. He then turned back to normal. Swordjag took his backpack from the sleeping Troy and walked in the woods that he renewed "Wow, I can't believe that animals live here. I mean I thought it would take at least three months for them to settle in" He walked in a little path that was made, his noisy steps were heard all around and green eyes popped out of the shadows. He looked around seeing eyes hide from him. He walked until he heard another sound. Like someone was following him. He walked again and the sound continued. He walked again but this time he didn't stop, the sound came closer and closer. Alan took out a thick bracelet that transforms into shield and put it on his wrist. A growl was heard. He turned around and activated his bracelet and hit the beast with a lot of force.

"Argh!...Wha?...Vampire...Marceline?"

"Oh!...my stomach...watch where you swing that thing!"

"What are you doing here?...you're trying to scare me aren't you!"

"what no!...i could..i...argh okay yes am trying to scare you" she said while sitting on the floor

"Aha!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever" she started to float.

"Anyways why are you out here...following me?"

"Ehh...I was bored and decided to see what's going on outside, and that's when I saw these new trees near you, they looked cool and spooky so I went in here and I found you"

"oh"

"Ahh...it's a pretty cool night, I like these kinds of nights"

"Yeah I guess"

"Hey I wanted to tell you something, about that wizard that you mentioned back at my place"

"Yeah?"

"Well what do you know about him?"

"Well I met him 7 years ago after I had been wondering alone for several months" said Alan as he stopped and sat next to a rock "I did not have anything to eat besides rotten tuna, or trash...i found his house deep into woods like these. I hadn't eaten in so long that my body was forced to start eating my muscle mass...I knocked on the wizard's house, and told him If he had anything to eat, but I don't remember anything after" Alan picked up a small rock and was playing with it between his fingers "one minute I was asking for food and then the other I found myself in a warm bed next to a fire place. The wizard explain that I had passed out when I asked him for food. He took care of me and nursed me back to full health...I stayed for three years living with him and being with him like a father and son. He said I was like the son he never had, but soon he said that I needed to go, because I needed the proper place to become what he said _"_The last knight of the Lighting kingdom_"._ He gave a bag full of food and he gave me Troy... it's been four years since I last saw him"

"Wow...so you were only seven years old when you found him?"

"Yeah"

"whoa...So he was like your father, who took care of you and loved you"

"Yes, My real father is dead, and sometimes I know he's there with me"

"How do you know, does he reveal himself?"

"Well sorta, you see two years ago I was fighting this fish underwater, Because I come from another Continent and I need to cross oceans and seas to get here right" Marceline nodded "So I was fighting with this huge fish that was trying to eat me, I honestly thought I was done for until I heard his voice in my ear...he said _'_Call upon the elemental sword, my son'_"_

"The elemental Sword?"

"Yea, you know the one behind my back...transformed into dude made out of flame, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah"

"The one that I usually keep by my waist is the sword that I regularly use, and the other behind my back is the elemental sword"

"Oh okay I see"

"So I did what my father said, I grabbed the elemental sword and said a spell that opens the lighting/thunder element"

"Cool, what elements can you turn into with your sword?"

"Fire, Water, Earth, and Lightning"

"Cool"

"Anyways, I then jagged the sword on the belly of the fish and sent lighting throughout it's body"

"Wait, why didn't you turn into lightning?"

"Well I only said one spell that turns the sword into that desired element. When I say the other spell I turn into that element"

"Oh, that's cool, Swordjag"

"Haha, yea...hey Marceline why did you bring your ax? Guitar? Base? Thingy?" said Alan pointing the ax bass behind Marceline

"Oh this is my guitar bass, I was going to find a place to sing songs since I was bored, ya know"

"Oh, so you sing?"

"Yeah!"

"Well can I listen to you then"

"Oh...um..okay, uh what should I sing?"

"I don't know?...Sing some of your songs?"

"Oh..ugh...well most of my songs are personal and are very dear to me"

"Oh, well you said most songs are personal. What about the others?"

"I need trust from my friends if they want to hear it"

"Oh okay, anyways it looks like inside the house of mine is very clean, I think that dude was to big to fit inside"

"Wait, wha, you're not going to say stuff, like 'dude you can trust me' or 'we are like the best friends ever'?"

"What?"

"Well am used to it, ya know...because that's what some of my friends always say when they wanna hear songs"

"Nah, those Songs are for trusted friends, am barely a friend and have a long way to go before I could be trusted"

"Wow, you really are quite a boy aren't you?"

"Teen!"

"Oh right...So what kind of wizard was he?"

"Huh?"

"You know, the one that took care of you"

"Oh, he was a wizard of both nature and death. He could make an ocean and also a hurricane...that's the nature part...the death part is that he can send people to the other land, or bring people back and in their prime"

"Huh, well that's co-huh?" said Marceline as a demon came running at them.

"psst hey Marceline" said a dull looking demon.

"What who are you"

"your dad wishes to, like, talk to you"

"No, don't bring him over here"

"too late" said the red skinned demon as he then drew a phil face on a thick tree, got bug milk out of nowhere and threw it at the face. He then started saying a spell. Then the portal opened and the demon went in it.

"Marceline, where are you!...Marceline! Oh there you are" said the voice of her father Hunson Abadeer

"What!, dad what are you doing here! What do you want?!" Said Marceline a little angry while her father stepped out of the portal.

"I need to tell you something and-...who is that?" Hunson pointed his finger to Alan "What did I tell you!, no Boyfriends without talking to me about it!" Marceline got a little more angry while she blushed

"Dad, he's my friend! Swordjag, we are not dating"

"Yeah...wait not sure if were friends yet..." said Alan, then Hunson came closer to him.

"I don't know if you're lying to me?" Hunson said but he still was looking at Alan "but just to be sure...arfgghh!" Hunson opened his monstrous mouth and was begging to suck Alan's soul

"Argh!" Alan Yelled and punched him in the stomach and he fell down.

"Arg!...man that's cheap" Hunson said while Alan put his foot on his stomach

"dude what where you trying to do-argh!" Alan then got pushed by Marceline

"Swordjag what are you doing! Why did you punch him"

"Oh...umm I don't know maybe cause HE WAS TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"Urg...not even Finn did that when I tried to steal his soul" said Hunson as he stood up.

"arg...why are you here, Dad?!" asked Marceline

"I came to tell you that me and you are going out for dinner! Just you and your old man, huh? What do you say" said Hunson while he stood up.

"hmm...that actually sounds good, but you're not going to trick me again, right!"

"Oh, no, no we are just going for some good demon food, I feel really sorry for doing that to you and I been feeling lonely, so I just want some Daughter and Father time"

"umm okay, I guess...anyways" said Marceline as she turned to Swordjag who had his regular sword by his waist now "Well sorry I can't stay, we'll continue this another time, K"

"Haha alright, just as long as you keep me off of your dad's soul stealing list"

"K"

"Bye"

"Bye" then Marceline and his dad left through the portal with her father.

"Okay, Swordjag, that's too much of this Land for only a day, let's get back" said Alan as he made his way back to his house. Alan blew all the candles out, turned off some electrical appliances, climb the stairs, opened the door and laid down on his new bed "What a crazy day it was today, very fun, except for the soul stealing part...I think a might love living here, hanging out with friends, eating different kinds of fo-...dude I haven't eaten since yesterday" Alan ran out of the room and into the kitchen where he had electrical lighting. He opened the fridge and it was empty, he opened the cabinets and they were empty, he looked everywhere and it was all empty "Aww, man, I have nothing to eat...looks like tomorrow is get groceries day"

**Hey guys, this was chapter two of my story, Still kind of boring? just hang in there. Patience young warriors of reading. hope you guys like it and have a great day...or night!**


	3. Settling in

"Dude what where you trying to do-argh!" Alan then got pushed by Marceline

"Swordjag what are you doing! Why did you punch him"

"Oh...umm I don't know maybe cause HE WAS TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"Urg...not even Finn did that when I tried to steal his soul" said Hunson as he stood up.

"arg...why are you here, Dad?!"

"I came to tell you that me and you are going out for dinner! Just you and your old man, huh? What do you say"

"hmm...that actually sounds good, but you're not going to trick me again, right!"

"Oh, no, no we are just going for some good demon food, I feel really sorry for doing that to you and I been feeling lonely, so I just want some Daughter and Father time"

"umm okay, I guess, and how did you open the hole to come to me?"

"What! Can't I do it from over there?!"

"Uhn...i don't know anyways" said Marceline as she turned to Swordjag who had his regular sword by his waist now "Well sorry I can't stay, we'll continue this another time, K"

"Haha alright, just as long as you keep me off of your dad's soul stealing list"

"K"

"Bye"

"Bye" then Marceline and his dad left down the hole with his father.

"Okay, Swordjag, that's too much of this Land for only a day, let's get back" said Alan as he made his way back to his house. Alan blew all the candles out, turned off some electrical appliances, climb the stairs, opened the door and laid down on his new bed "What a crazy day it was today, very fun, except for the soul stealing part...I think a might love living here, hanging out with friends, eating different kinds of fo-...dude I haven't eaten since yesterday" Alan ran out of the room and into the kitchen where he had electrical lighting. He opened the fridge and it was empty, he opened the cabinets and they were empty, he looked everywhere and it was all empty "Aww, man, I have nothing to eat...looks like tomorrow is get groceries day"

**Hey guys before we read the chapter i just wanna let you know that I didn't have internet before i posted the first chapter, so I have been making chapters in the meantime cause i was bored. I saw the episode of adventure time 'Sky Witch' and hambo is going to be involved in this chapter, i don't want to rewrite things alright, so forgive me...or flame me if you want to get your feelings off your chest. anyways enjoy!**

Chapter 3: **Settling In**

The sun rose high above the Land of Ooo. Swordjag woke up and stretched his arms while giving a yawn. It was seven AM.

"Awwwahh...Morning already? Ooaawwwhh...better get ready then" Alan stood up wearing his exact clothes, he made up his bed and walked out "argh...i smell horrible, I can't go out like this!, but I can't shower without anything to put on afterward" Alan walked over to a table that had a drawer. He got out a piece of paper and a pencil "Okay, go shopping for clothes and food...hmm what else..." Alan walked over to the bathroom and wrote down what he needed "Okay, toilet paper, towels,...new mops, new brooms" He walked to the kitchen "Cups, plates, and other kitchen things...and I think that's it!" Alan tore the piece of paper, folded it two times and put it in his left pocket "Now just in case someone comes by" Alan started to write a note "Alrighty!" He then took a medium size bag full of golden coins. Swordjag walked out of his house and put the note in a little metal...pocket?, slice? in the door. Alan walked towards Troy and petted his neck "Hey there boy, I going to get some things okay, stay out of trouble, I'll be back" Alan then walked out.

_**Meanwhile in Marceline's house**_

"I can't believe you, Dad!" yelled Marceline in tears. Hunson was just looking at her with a sad face

"Sweetie, I thought they were mine"

"Liar!...i put the fries there to see if you would eat them...and you still did!"

"Marceline, I seriously thought they were mine!"

"Dad...why do you lie to me...you had already ate your fries when you ate mine" Marceline wiped her tears away.

"Sweetie...I just...really like fries"

"But, Dad...you should know that it would be wrong...that just proves that you think differently of me...you don't love me do you?"

"Marceline, don't say that, I do love you-"

"Then why don't you prove it!, why don't you show it!...why don't you do what other dads do...every time you came home all you did is more work, you never spent time with me"

"Sweetie, I am the one that put food on the table, I gave you a roof to live in-"

"Yes dad, but you didn't show me the father love that I wanted, that I needed!...remember that night when you came home and I showed you my drawing of us holding hands.."

"Oh come on, Marceline, don't bring that u-"

"What did you do!...huh? What did you do!"

"ahh...i used it as a napkin" Hunson said while he looked at the floor

"I put all of my love into that!, and you just wipe you dirty face with that instead of hugging me"

"Sweetie-"

"even if Simon wasn't my real dad, he was way better then you..."

"Don't say that hun-"

"He was always there for me...when I was sick, he never left me alone until I was cured, when I hurt myself he patched me up with the cleanest patch he could find, or make!...when was the last time you took care of me!?

"..."

"What I thought, you never attended to me...it was always mom that treated me...she unlike you loved me and spent time with me...and it was her love that filled your part too"

"But, Marce-"

"Just go away, dad!"

"But-"

"Go!" yelled Marceline while she turned her back on her dad. Hunson walked over to her, hugged her from behind and then left through a portal in a wall. Marceline floated away to her room crying away.

_**With Swordjag**_

Alan had a half full basket. He already had the bathroom things the cups and plates, broom and mops. He just needed food.

"Okay I just need my food...I'll come get clothes when I leave these things at home" he walked into a food store and after an hour he came out with two full carts and a full basket "Awrg...i can't believe I have to push these all the way home...come on there's gotta be something I can do" Alan thought hard and remembered something that the wizard said long ago..._'you are from the Lightning Kingdom you should know already that you can teleport with lightning'_

"Teleport with lightning?...well how...do I think about it...or do I say it...or do I think of the place I want to go?" Alan heard a thunder from afar "Okay then" Alan began to think of his home he thought about arriving there with his things...but no luck "what!...then how!?..."Swordjag looked at his memory again and saw again that he had arrived at his house holding his groceries "Oh! Maybe if I hold my things and think about it I-whoa!" A huge lightning bolt struck Alan and he disappeared.

A lightning bolt struck the ground near Swordjag's house and he appeared with his things "Dude that's so freaking awesome!" Alan Yelled while entering his house. He began putting the food into it's rightful place, then he moved on to putting the other things away. After half an hour Swordjag was finished "aww...ah..ag..okay am finished...now I need to get clothes and...wait I minute I forgot to put something else on the list...i need to add supplies for washing machine!" Alan got up, added to his list, and went shopping.

* * *

_**With Finn**_

Finn woke up on the floor. He was well rested and had a lot of energy for finding a movie. He quickly put on his clothes and climbed down just as Jake turned around on his pillow and farted.

"Okay, I need to find a movie, I don't know where to start but I will have it by the end of the day" Finn opened the door to go outside and saw Flame Princess about to knock on the door "Ahhhh!...oh it's you FP, haha, what are you doing here?"

"Well I came to see if you were awake"

"Yes. Am awake now"

"Yeah I wanted to ask you if you could take me out tonight"

"Wait, tonight?!...can I take you out tomorrow night?"

"No, am busy this whole week, today is the only free day I get"

"Well...how about next week?"

"...Finn, do you have other plans?"

"No, I just, I...ahh...yes we have movie club tonight and I need to search for a movie"

"Oh yeah!" said FP while she face-palmed "i totally forgot about that...but hey can I come"

"Oh well yea you can come, but we wont be alone eating or doing active stuff, we'll just be watching a movie"

"As long as am with you, that's good enough" Finn and FP blushed and she hugged her, but retreated as Finn felt her burning heat "oh!, sorry" She then controlled her temperature and gave the hug another try while Jake woke up during the conversation and was seeing them with that face that he made when Finn and FP first hugged **(that face always cracks me up, it's just so funny and unusual!) **

"So do you want to, like, help me find a movie" asked Finn now releasing himself from the warm hug.

"Sure!" Finn and FP then began to walk away together.

After about two hours of searching for movies Finn and Flame Princess took a break and enjoyed a nice picnic under a tree. Finn was eating cubed fruit while FP ate spicy chicken wings

"Aren't those hot enough?" asked Finn

"No, they say that it's spicy chicken, but it just doesn't cut it for me, so I put my hot sauce on it"

"you like hot sauce cause you're made of fire, right?"

"Actually No, my dad doesn't like hot sauce one bit, it's kind of weird. He likes to eat red peppers but not hot sauce...does that make sense?...cause in my head it doesn't"

"Yeah...yeah it makes sense...we all have our own opinion of the food we eat, so yeah...Hey FP, why are you wearing your dress"

"Huh?...umm is it not pleasing to you?"

"No, no, no I never said that, I just thought that you might get hot sauce on it and ruin it"

"Oh silly the sauce will burn away, but I guess you're right I mean a dress doesn't need to be worn on a picnic" Flame Princess stood up and spun like crazy for ten seconds, then she calmed down and was wearing red shorts with an orange tank-top, sandals, and her hair was short like when Finn and her where in the dungeon "How's this?"

"Anything looks good on you" Finn said while FP blushed and hugged him.

"Thanks, Finn"

"No prob" Finn finished his cubed fruit and moved on to some of the chicken wings, the non spicy ones.

"Come on, Finn, try the spicy ones...they're super good" said FP as she took a spicy chicken leg from the basket.

"Ehh...I wasn't really a fan of the spicy stuff, ya know"

"Come on try it, I bet you would like them"

"Ehh..."

"Please...come on, I made the food"

"What?!"

"Am the one that brought it"

"I thought you just bought it at a store"

"Nope I made all of the food...well except for the chicken legs and wings, I kinda just bought them and put on my secret sauce"

"Well...I'll try them just because you made it"

"And not because I asked nicely?"

"No, no, I just aww...you know what I mean right, baby?" Said Finn then after a couple of moment he covered his mouth and FP just looked at him with a surprised face "Am sorry!, that slipped away...I didn't even thought about it, I just ah arg aw ah.." Finn was sweating and blushing like crazy

"Hehe, it's okay...i mean that's just nicknames couples say to each other, there's nothing to worry about" FP came closer and hugged him in her warm arms "besides you look cute while you were blushing" Finn blushed and she giggled "So come on try one" FP handed him a spicy chicken leg with her secret hot sauce

"Well...alright" Finn took a bite out of the leg and his mouth was overtaken by a delicious spicy flavor "MMMmmmm!"

"Hehehe"

"This is so good!...the hot sauce is so hot that is so flavorful...mmmm!" Finn began to take huge bites of the leg, his tongue was on fire but he couldn't stop eating because of it's delicious flavor. After he finished the leg he began to look for water.

"Yeah, you just have to get used to it" FP handed him a bottle of water from the basket and wiped some of the sauce that was scatter around his lips with a napkin. Finn drank half the water in the bottle and swiped some remaining drops around his mouth away with his left forearm.

"Aww...thank you for the awesome food, FP"

"uhm...No prob-bob?!" Said FP then the couple shared a laugh between them.

* * *

_**With Jake and B-MO**_

"Alright, Mister, start talking!" yelled B-MO at a figure...but it didn't say anything "Jake...he is not cooperating"

"You know what you must do B-MO" said Jake as only one half of his face was showing and he was wearing a black coat similar to a detective's coat. B-MO's...screen eyes?...closed a little and put on blue gloves.

"This is you're last chance-"

"B-MO!, do what you must do...his last chance has already been given..." Said Jake as he turned around. B-MO then put two cables on each of the black figure's hands...or paws or whatever they were.

"Done..." said B-MO in a cold way. Jake then walked to a table and spotlighted the object that he was touching. It was a medium sized cubed machine with a lot of switches on the top and red lever on the right side of it.

"You see this...this is the electrosho 2000...this baby can make anyone talk no matter how tough" Jake then switched a switch that said '2x' in big white letters...or numbers?...or numbers and letters? "Yeah double the power" Jake pulled the red lever and a spark was seen from one of the cables. The figure twitched all around from the electricity

"Wuhahaha, wuhahahehehaha!" laughed both Jake and B-MO...until someone turned on the lights.

"Jake?" said Lady Rainicorn of course in Korean.

"Huh? Lady?" said Jake.

"What are you doing?"

"We were just ahh...um..aw." Jake tried to complete his sentence but he couldn't. He looked around the room. The hostage figure was actually a teddy bear with two robber bands tied to each of the it's fluffy paws. The electrosho machine was actually B-MO itself sending some weak sparks to it. **(Imagination, right?) **"We were just...practicing!... for when me and Finn get ice king to tell us where he has hidden the princesses if he ever kidnaps one again, haha, right B-MO?"

"uhh..OH! Yes I was pretending to be Jake, haha" said B-MO with a nervous and confusing screen face.

"Don't you mean..._Finn_! B-MO"

"What, who, ah! Yes! I said Finn why..ha would you ask me..i didn't say something else...didn't I he...ha..heha" B-MO said while he backed up slowly from the room.

"Weeird?" Said Lady extending the word.

"So?...what's up, Lady"

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know that am going to be gone for three days"

"what!"

"Yeah, sorry, my parents and I are going to be having a family reunion"

"is it just for Rainicorns?"

"Yeah, am sorry" said lady and gave him a kiss in his forehead "I'll see you in three days"

"Aawww...okay, bye take care"

* * *

_**Back to Swordjag**_

Swordjag came home finally done with shopping. He started to put his things to their responsible destination.

"Wow that girl from the store was mean, I mean what kind of person trips people and says 'sorry, wrong subject' then pushes them down after she helps them up!" said Swordjag as he was folding some jeans into a drawer and gluing the word 'pants' on the drawer "Well, I already got the washing machine supplies where they need to be, and I just got to fold these jeans and shirts, then go out!"

After fifteen minutes of folding, Swordjag grabbed a white shirt, a black stylish leather jacket, and black jeans, then headed to the shower.

After he got out of the shower, Swordjag put on deodorant, brushed his teeth, brushed his hair like he had always brushed it before coming to the Land of Ooo. He then put on his clothes and looked in the mirror.

"Wow...I look good, it's been four years since I had put on nice clothes like these...i better go eat" Alan walked out of the bathroom and began to cook. He made two eggs with bacon following with a glass of grape juice **(Didn't expect that kind juice, huh?) **Alan ate his food slowly, he was enjoying his food like it was his last. After he finished he rolled up his sleeves and washed the plate along with the glass. He then put the glass and plate away. Alan walked out and smelled the fresh air "Aww...the refreshing smell of...almost noon...awesome" Alan walked over to Troy who was tacking a nap under a huge tree that gave a lot of shade, there were also apples scrambled on the grass. Alan walked over and tapped the neck of the sleeping horse. The horse opened his eyes little by little and gave a confusing look "hey it's me Swordjag, I know I too didn't recognize me when I first looked at myself" said Alan as the horse gave a youthful smile "Hey can you like take me around, I kinda wanna hang out and explore more...and hey! There might be some Mares running around, if you know what am saying" said Alan while he elbowed softly the muscled arm of the huge black stallion. Troy stood up quickly and made a pose that showed all of his defined muscles "Okay, I take that as a yes" Swordjag went to his door, locked it, put the key in his back pocket, and walked over to Troy.

The horse stretched his strong neck for Alan to grab on, then put him on his back.

"Alright, boy, let's go!" Said Alan as Troy took off running through what seemed like a forest, then they came to the snow where ice king lived. Ice King looked out the window detecting someone touching his snow "Hey Ice King!" Alan said while he waved at the confused King of ice. After they passed the ice mountains they headed straight to the candy kingdom.

They arrived there and Swordjag gave Troy freedom to run around. Alan entered the kingdom and walked around "Huh, busy day I guess" said Alan then he bumped into someone "Oh, my apologies...Mam? Sir?"

"Wait wha?" said a yellow dog "Oh...ah...Swordjag?...is that you man"

"Jake! How you doing and yea it's me, just in some new clothes and hair style"

"Am doing good just came down here to clear my head of something that happened earlier today, but enough of that. Sup, man what are you doing here?"

"Ehh, just came to walk around...to see what's going on"

"Hey, man word on the street is that bubblegum is throwing a party tomorrow"

"huh, cool"

"Yeah it was gonna be today, but she made it clear that she forgot it was movie night"

"Made it clear?"

"She spoke to me about that, and announced all the party junk to the citizens"

"So what's the party for"

"I wish I knew man, she said that she was going to give more details tomorrow before the party, but all that Peppermint Butler told me is that it was going to be some kind of party outfits...you know those parties right, you wear a costume and party"

"Yeah, cool"

"We should go tell Finn, FP, Marceline, and others...oh look Princess Bubblegum is coming"

"Hello Jake, and...Aljag...Swalan?..uh" said PB trying to remember Alan's name and/or his nickname.

"Swordjag or Alan, which ever one you prefer, Princess" responded Alan

"Oh yeah Swordjag, I got it now, anyways...i think Jake already told you, right"

"About the party?"

"Yes"

"Then yeah, he told me"

"Good, now I got more news for y'all" said PB as they all went to a less crowed place "The party is a costume party where you can dress up as whoever you want, or make your own costume for that matter...I called Marceline awhile ago to inform her of my plans, but she was in a sad mood"

"She was?" asked Jake and Alan at the same time.

"Yes, she said it was something to do with her dad...but that's all that I know of" said PB "I called your house Jake to inform Finn and B-MO, but Finn wasn't there just B-MO...and I was just in my way to inform you Swordjag"

"But you don't even know where I could have been"

"You live besides Ice King in that house that was taken by Gothoran, correct?"

"How do you know that?"

"News spreads fast here in The Land of Ooo"

"Oh, cool"

"Good all we need to do is inform Finn and Marceline"

"What about Flame Princess?" asked Jake

"Uhmm...I'm not sure, she could burn away the party"

"Nehh, She's been practicing to control her temperature, so when she touches something it wont burn"

"how exactly do you know that, Jake?" asked PB

"I heard her say that to Finn"

"Are you stalking them?"

"What!, no I just heard"

"Hmm...well alright"

"Hey dude do you wanna look for Finn or see Marceline" asked Jake

"I-" Swordjag was caught off

"Okay I'll look for Finn" said Jake as he ran out of the kingdom.

"Yeah, Jake is a little scared of Marceline" said PB.

"Well then I guess I have Marceline" said Alan as he started to run

"Best of luck, young one!" Said PB while she waved goodbye.

"Ah..ah, ah...Troy!" yelled Swordjag, then the black stallion came running. Alan got on him and told him to go to Marceline's cave. The horse ran onward his masters directions. After a couple of minutes he arrived "Okay boy, you can go do whatever you want" the horse left and Alan went in the hole and knocked on Marceline's door. But no one opened it. He tried it again and heavy footsteps were heard, then Marceline opened the door with a monstrous face.

"GO AWAY!"

"whoa!" Swordjag back flipped back to the floor.

"uh...Swordjag...is that you?"

"Ah yeah...whoa Marceline what happened, you look awful"

"Aw thanks a girl loves hearing that!"

"No, no, no that's not what I meant..i meant that why are you sad?" asked Swordjag.

"Look, just go, okay am in no mood to talk about it"

"Well you can count on me to not tell anybody, but tell me why you're sad...it's going to get worse if you just keep it in"

"it's personal, okay, it was about me and my dad"

"Well okay don't tell me, but I can help you get better and I got news too"

"Well...i am getting sick of this childish crying...so you're welcome to try" said Marceline. Swordjag walked in the house and Marceline closed the door.

"Princess Bubblegum is throwing a party"

"Yeah I heard"

"Well do you wanna come, that will boost your mood"

"No"

"Aww, man...well I know that that issue that you had with your fath-"

"He did it again, okay!"

"wha"

"He ate my fries again, he doesn't care about me, he never loved me!" Marceline yelled in tears as she went to her room crying. Alan walked over to her room and knocked the door.

"Come on, Marceline, tell me about this problem..." Said Swordjag as he opened the door slowly and saw Marceline laying on her bed crying. Swordjag walked and sat on the bed "Uh...there? There?" said Swordjag as he tapped her in the shoulder "Come on, Marceline, you can talk to me"

"My father doesn't love me! Don't you get that!...and the only person that was ever a father to me is gone...gone crazy by a stupid dumb crown!" Marceline continued to weep "The only thing that I had left from him was my teddy bear, Hambo, and my stupid ex-boyfriend sold it...to a witch!"

Alan then remembered passing a witch's garage sale while he was shopping for his clothes, he saw a stuffed bear in one of the of the boxes.

"How did the bear look like?"

"Aww, he was pink and with stitches...aww, I wish I had him" said Marceline . She was too sad to thing of why Alan had asked that.

"Marceline...I have to go...I'll be back..i think I left my coffee machine on, I wont tell nobody...I swear" said Alan, but Marceline just kept weeping.

Swordjag stormed out of the house and called for Troy. The horse came running.

"Troy do you remember where the all the stores are?...if so take me to them and I will give you directions where to go next" said Alan. The horse then took off out of the cave, he jumped on the bridge and ran to half his full speed.

After two minutes Swordjag arrived at the still opened sale that the witch was having. Alan searched for the bear and found it in the same box.

"Mam, how much for this bear?"

"..."

"Mam?"

"Nobody has called me 'Mam' in so long...you are a good lad...you can have it for free" said the green skinned witch.

"What?...well thank you...here's something for you" responded Alan as he gave her his half full bag of golden coins. Swordjag got on Troy and order to go to Marceline's house. Troy heard his orders and ran at normal horse speed. After a half an hour they arrived at Marceline's house and went in. Alan then calmed down for a moment.

"_How am is even sure this is the right bear...well it's says 'For: Marcy, From: Simon' in a little note inside the bear, and I a witch had it...i can hope for the best" _Alan thought. He walked over to Marceline's room and opened the door slowly. The lights were off and the female vampire was sleeping.

"Poor thing...she cried herself until she fell asleep" said Swordjag. He then walked over to the bed and sat on it "Psst...Marcy...Psssst..."

"Huh?" said Marceline waking up and slowly opening her eyes "Hey...Swordjag"

"Marceline...does this belong to you" said Swordjag showing the messed up bear to her. Marceline's eyes shot open.

"HAMBO!" yelled Marceline as he took the bear and hugged it "What!?, how!"

"I saw it at the witch's garage sale, and I bought it back...well it was given to me free, bu-huh?" Alan was interrupted as Marceline hugged him.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Swordjag you don't know how much this means to me"

"I do know...that's an object that was given to you from someone you loved"

"Thank you soooo much!" said Marceline as tears was starting to come back.

"Oh no please don't cry"

"Silly, these are happy tears, you brought back a very dear thing to me"

"Well you're welcome, that's what friends are for, right?" said Swordjag, then Marceline hugged him again and gave him a kiss on the cheek which made Alan blush "So...are you coming to the party?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, now Princess Bubblegum wanted to discuss somethings with you, so make sure to give her a call"

"Alright" responded Marceline then a thunder was heard outside.

"Hm...looks like it's raining outside" said Swordjag as he heard the rain hitting the ground outside of the cave. Marceline looked at his bear and hugged it once again "So, Marceline, if you don't mind me asking...what happened with you and your father?"

"Well...after we left we went to eat and I tested his love for me by putting my fries next to his plate after he already ate his fries and saying that I had to go to the restroom. So I went to the restroom to just, you know, horse around I guess, then I came out only to see that he had ate my fries again."

"Again?"

"A long time ago he ate my fries that I had bought, I was starving and I saw him eating them"

"...umm...ouch? I guess"

"Look you don't know what devastating past I had, it may seem like no problem to you if your dad ate your fries, but it's a big deal for me"

"And I totally respect that, am sorry"

"Ahh...it's okay really..."

"Well at least you get to see your dad and maybe work things out in the future, but I only had seven years with my dad...my father is dead, I only have my mother...and I don't even know if she's dead or alive"

"Am sorry...you know what, am putting you in a sad mood and this rain isn't helping, let's just freshen up"

"Alright" said Swordjag as he stood up and turned on the lights.

"Wow, I forgot how comfortable my bed is" said Marceline rubbing her hand through the mattress.

"Yeah...don't you ever sleep on it?"

"No, I just float over it"

"Ha, weird...but in a funny good way"

"Haha...anyways tonight is Finn and Jake's Movie Club, you should come"

"Neeh, it's a club, right?...so am not in it...I can't just walk in like nobodies business, ya know"

"...Dude it's cute that you have nice manners and all, but hey we're your friends...Finn and Jake would totally let you in"

"I guess...i don't really have anything to do in my house, I already went shopping for my food and things, so I think am free tonight"

"Awesome...you know it's kind of hard for me to get groceries"

"Why?"

"Because I have to go at night, and only few stores are open twenty four hours a day...i have to travel like ten miles just to get a couple of bags that will last me for like a week...and I don't really know if my dad will keep giving me my allowance to sustain myself"

"He will...i mean if it's a problem that he caused and feels bad about it he would not make his daughter anymore sad much less make her live on the streets...or rocks?"

"Yeah...i guess you're right"

"I know why you can't go shopping in the day, but why not just wear your hat and gloves?"

"Cause sometimes I don't really want to go out in the day, so I just wait until night"

"Oh...well you can, like, tell me if you need anything...i can go buy you food instead of you waiting for night"

"Well that's nice of you, and I will do that if I ever really need it, but right now, if my dad will still give me allowance, I'm good, thanks anyways"

"Okay, and welcome" said Alan. There was a short silence between them "I think the rain stopped"

"...Yeah I think it did"

"Well I need to get going" Swordjag stood up.

"Oh, okay" responded Marceline with her bear in hand. They both went to the door "Thanks for bringing my bear back, Swordjag, I wont forget this"

"Haha, no problem...anytime" Swordjag walked out of her house and looked outside. He smelled that awesome scent of wet ground after rain "Troy!" yelled Alan as the horse came running through the hole. Alan got on and looked at the other direction of the cave "hey, Troy, can you run at a speed were you can run on the water?" the horse stood on it's hind legs in a classic horse pose then ran towards the water. His legs moved like crazy and before you know it they were running on the water "Haha, yeah!" (**Insert ****wild**** orchestra music here, ****lol****).**

Troy ran on the water like it were ground. Swordjag took his hands off Troy's mane and spread them. The wind was soothing to his face and he felt some drops of water land on it. Alan then saw ground up ahead "Okay, boy, we need to jump...on my mark...one!...two!...three!" Swordjag grabbed on to Troy's mane and the horse jumped from the water to the snowy grounds of the ice mountains "Yeah!" the horse then ran with his normal speed.

"Ahhhh!, stop it ice king I don't like that!...no please not there!...no! please let me goaahhhh! someone help!" yelled the voice of a princess out of the Ice king's window.

"Wha...what is he doing?!" Alan then stopped Troy and stood on him "Troy stay here, or go back to the house if it get's too cold, but I need you to run with me so I can jump into that window" Troy then backed away a bit and ran towards the ice castle "Okay...easy...easy...Now!" The horse stopped and launched Alan with all his momentum and force. Swordjag flew into the window and got his sword out "Release the citizen you sick minded...freak?"

Alan saw a cage with a princess made entirely out of things you eat breakfast. She was put in front of the TV as ice king kept going through channels and trying to find something that she might like to watch.

"Wha...who are you...wait wait, you're that dude that I saw at Finn and Jake's house" said Ice king

"Yeah and what are you doing with Princess Food!"

"Um...my name is Breakfast Princess" said BP

"Oh, pardon me, I kinda forgot your name with all the princess's names being mixed up in my head"

"it's alright, you're new here right?...you'll know every princesses name in no time"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome, hehe"

"So...what are you doing with her..."

"Well I was trying to find a channel that she likes, but apparently she doesn't like any of the shows" said ice king

"That's because you kidnapped me and were putting the channels that _you_ liked, dummy" responded BP.

"Dude, you kidnapped a princess?...not cool, bro" said Alan as he walked over to the cage "Don't worry Princess I will free you"

"What!...haha, you think you're funny, huh... no one can open the cage, but me" said Ice king

"How?"

"That key over there, of course, but anyways like I was saying" Ice king continued to talk, not paying attention to Alan and BP. Swordjag walked over to a wall and took the key then he walked over to the cage and opened it.

"Thank you" whispered BP. Alan then helped her out of the cage and walked over to the window.

"Hey, Ice king!" said Swordjag. Ice King snapped out of his talking trance and looked in the destination his name was called "Hey, man, don't kidnap princesses...that's not cool, they don't like it and neither do I...I may not know you, but if you do this again I have no choice but to tell Finn and Jake"

"What!...you're not going to tell them?" asked IK confused

"No...am giving you a chance, I hope you have a nice day" Swordjag then took Breakfast Princess bridal style and looked for Troy, who was resting near a boulder "Hey, Troy!" the Horse's ears heard his master and came to him "stay still, Troy...okay Princess hold on tight" Alan then jumped out of the window and landed on Troy. No one got hurt. Swordjag positioned BP behind him and ordered Troy to get out of the ice kingdom.

"Thanks again for saving me...uh..wow now I can't remember your name" said BP

"Haha, Alan or Swordjag...which ever one you choose, Princess and no problem...i can't believe he kidnapped you"

"He does it all the time to me and other princesses...he's just so annoying that crazy old man"

"Well I might be able to help if he kidnaps again"

"Looks like Land of Ooo got another hero"

"I don't really consider myself a hero"

"Who ever protects others and fights off evil is bound to be a hero, just like Finn and Jake"

"Well..maybe" Swordjag then looked at Troy "hey Troy do you remember where Breakfast Princess lives?" Troy then took off in another direction "I'll take that as a yes"

After ten minutes Troy finally arrived to the Breakfast kingdom. Alan got off of Troy and helped BP get off

"Thanks...oh there's my sister" said BP while Toast Princess ran towards her.

"Sister!" said TP as she jumped and hugged BP "Thank you for rescuing my sister"

"No problem" responded Swordjag "Alright, Troy, let's go" Alan got on Troy and they took off

"Thank you!" said the sisters as they waved goodbye.

* * *

Night fell upon the Land of Ooo and Finn and Jake's Movie Club was gonna start.

"Hey, PB you made it...Peppermint Butler, Cinnamon Bun, Tree Trunks welcome" said Finn greeting more, more and more guest at the door.

"Hey...Flame Princess, Marceline welcome" said Jake greeting guest as well.

"Well I think that's it...hey wait who's that?" asked Finn while he looked at a figure walking towards them in the dark.

"Hey guys" said Swordjag

"Oh Alan, man what's up? did you come for Movie night?" asked Jake

"Yeah, can I join you?"

"Sure dude, what kind of Silly-Mcwilly question is that...you're my peep, man, like my human peep" said Finn as he softly punches Alan arm.

"Haha, thanks" responded Swordjag then all of them went in.

"Alright everyone, we have two new club members...Flame Princess and Swordjag" said Jake as everyone made their positive comments "alright...now just wait at least half an hour"

"Lumpin' Why!?" asked LSP in an aggressive way.

"Because Finn brought the movie a little too late so we didn't really have time to make drinks and snacks...so just hold on tight"

"Oh" said Everyone as Finn and Jake went to get the drinks and snacks ready.

"Swordjag, you came" said Marceline.

"Haha yeah I did"

"Alan, are you enjoying your time in the Land of Ooo?" asked Princess bubblegum

"Yeah, I'm enjoying it very much, thanks for asking"

"You're welcome, such a nice boy"

"Am a teen" whispered Swordjag while looking at the floor and extending the word _Teen _"So what movie are we watching"

"We are watching 'The Escalator House'" said Jake's voice in the kitchen

"Is it that one movie where this guy kills every person that rides his escalator with a fork?"

"Uh...yeah, did you already see it, man" asked Finn's voice

"Yeah"

"Well don't spoil the movie too much...most of the guys here haven't seen it haven't seen it"

"Okay I wont spoil the ending where the guy kills the last guest with a guitar then says you're next"

"Awwwww!, man!" said everyone

"Haha, don't worry I made it up, that's not how it ends"

"Okay, trickster" said FP.

"Better be true I hate people that spoil the movies that you're gonna see" said PB

Three hours passed and the movie was over everyone was walking out of Finn and Jake's house.

"Come back again guys" said Finn then he turned to Jake and Alan "Hey guys am going walk FP home...I'll be back" Finn then walked out holding hands with flame Princess.

"Haha young love" said Jake "I'm glad am dating a beautiful Rainicorn...Hey Swordjag who are you dating"

"Uh nobody man, I never dated"

"What, why?"

"Because I was too busy training with my father, and trying to survive"

"Well do you like someone"

"Dude I just came to this land"

"Man don't lie..i saw how Marceline looked at you during the movie"

"What?...man whatever" said Alan while blushing.

"it's true dude every time I looked at you she would look away, then pretended to look away and in moments Marceline would look at you"

"Well I did bring back her bear that her ex-boyfriend sold to a witch, but I don't know how that could have effected her...sure she might like me, but as a friend"

"Wow you brought back her beloved bear?!...No wonder she's getting into you"

"Dude it's nothing"

"Well think whatever you want, bro, but I saw it...i saw it with my own eyes...it even smelled like love was in the air"

"I think you smelled Cinnamon bun's fart when he farted during that scene were the girl fell into cow poop"

"Haha alright bro...anyways it's pretty late and am going to bed I recommend you do the same"

"Alright...I'll see you later" said Swordjag then he called for Troy...the horse came, Alan got on and they went home.

They soon arrived to the house and Troy went into what seemed like a shed that was build right next to the house. He went in and fell asleep. Alan opened his house with the key in his back pocket and locked it from the inside. He grabbed an apple from a basket on the kitchen table and walked to his room. Swordjag went into his room and threw the skinny apple into the trash after it had received huge bites full of hunger. Alan took off his belt were he kept his Sword. Then unequipped a lash that had his elemental sword. After all of that he took off his clothes and put on green sweat pants with a long white sleeveless shirt.

"aahhh...Awesome day it was today" said Alan as he made himself comfortable on his bed. He grabbed a little controller and turned on his blue electrical fan "I can't wait for tomorrow"

**Hey guys that was chapter three I hope you like it. Review your thoughts on this please no matter if they're good reviews or flames. Anyways like always have a great day...or night!**


	4. Secret Out

"it's true dude every time I looked at you she would look away, then I pretended to look away and in moments Marceline would look at you"

"Well I did bring back her bear that her ex-boyfriend sold to a witch, but I don't know how that could have effected her...sure she might like me, but as a friend"

"Wow you brought back her beloved bear?!...No wonder she's getting into you"

"Dude it's nothing"

"Well think whatever you want, bro, but I saw it...i saw it with my own eyes...it even smelled like love was in the air"

"I think you smelled Cinnamon bun's fart when he farted during that scene were the girl fell into cow poop"

"Haha alright bro...anyways it's pretty late and am going to bed I recommend you do the same"

"Alright...I'll see you later" said Swordjag then he called for Troy...the horse came, Alan got on and they went home.

They soon arrived to the house and Troy went into what seemed like a shed that was build right next to the house. He went in and fell asleep. Alan opened his house with the key in his back pocket and locked it from the inside. He grabbed an apple from a basket on the kitchen table and walked to his room. Swordjag went into his room and threw the skinny apple into the trash after it had received huge bites full of hunger. Alan took off his belt were he kept his Sword. Then clicked a little square that releases a part of the stretchy black band the that had his elemental sword. After all of that he took off his clothes and put on green sweat pants with a long white sleeveless shirt.

"aahhh...Awesome day it was today" said Alan as he made himself comfortable on his bed. He grabbed a little controller and turned on his blue electrical fan "I can't wait for tomorrow"

Chapter 4: **Secret out**

Alan woke up to the sound of knocks hitting against his door outside of his house

"Aww...who could that be?" He then walked out of his room with his green sweat pants and sleeveless shirt. He walked down the stairs, through the living room and then to the door "Awww...yes"

"Yo dude Swordjag what are you doing, bro, the party is gonna start in five hours" said Jake along with Finn by his side.

"Aww...am sorry...is just that we stayed up late yesterday with the movie...and let me just tell you I am really lazy when it comes to getting up early after I stayed up late"

"Well, we did stayed up til' four" said Finn

"Yeah...aww but no worries am going go get changed"

"Oh but just leave what you're gonna wear on a sofa or something and put on some regular clothes"

"I suppose you're right"

"Anyways we wanted to take you with us to do some adventuring"

"Hmm...alright, cool"

"We're going to be in some evil woods" said Jake

"There are...awww...hundreds of evil woods here"

"We'll be in the nearest one close to where Marceline lives...there are always evil monsters there"

"Well okay"

"And just to be sure you're in the right one, I'll have my ear stretched as high as possible"

"Haha, okay, cool"

"Alright, man see you later" said Finn as they ran onward to the evil forest.

Alan closed the door and went to his room and picked up his clothes that were laying there. He put his leather jacket back into his closet and picked the shoes, black jeans, and white shirt up. Alan put on his black jeans and folded his sweat pants and white shirt then put them on the sofa. Alan grabbed a black long-sleeve shirt from his closet and put it on. It was kind of tight but it was loose too.

"Okay...now for the shoes" Alan searched his shoes and found a pair. He quickly put them on and tied the laces. Swordjag walked over to he sofa and grabbed the belt that had his normal sword then he quickly put it on. Alan grabbed his elemental sword, put it to his back and clicked the little square that trapped the stretchy band from releasing it's self. Alan walked out of his room and grabbed his backpack that was in the kitchen. He took out his thick silver bracelet and walked out of his house.

Swordjag looked at his reflection in a mirror and was surprised that his hair was still in the same form it was yesterday "That's awesome". Alan walked to the shed and opened it, but Troy was nowhere to be seen. He then closed it and saw Troy eating fallen apples "Troy!" he walked over to the huge horse "Listen, am going to go out for a little while and hang out, do you wanna come?" the horse then sat down to take a nap "Okay, then...now they said it was close to Marceline's cav-huh?" Alan saw a door open in mid air and a yellow creature came out with a bucket on it's head, he knocked Swordjag down and took his elemental sword away from him then threw a key and another door was opened. "Hey! what do you think you're doing!" the door lord jumped into the door and so did Swordjag "Give that back!"

"hm hm hmm hhmm" suddenly they were in ice kings bedroom.

"What are you-" yelled the ice king as he saw Swordjag chasing the door lord into another room "hm...seems like a lot of running, I think I'll stay here"

Swordjag ran into another door along with door lord, they then appeared in the candy kingdom.

"What the ha?!" said PB as she saw Swordjag chasing the yellow creature.

"Give me back my stuff!" yelled Swordjag. He then jumped into another door with the yellow creature. Alan began to get mad. His hair stood up slightly and electric sparks were going wild in his hair "argh!" He began to run faster and when the yellow creature was about to jump, Swordjag tackled him to the ground and took hold of his arms "I got you now!" Alan then delivered a knock out punch that put him to sleep.

"Alan" said Princess Bubblegum as she came running "Whoa...you caught the door lord"

"...Door lord?"

"Are you okay...what is going on" PB then took a look at his hair. She touched it and immediately shocked her finger, but left her whole arm numb "Oww!"

"Give me that back!" yelled Swordjag as he took the elemental sword that the door lord had in the backpack.

"Alan, your hair is-"

"Yeah, I know it does that!...every time I get angry I gain power, that's why I was able to catch him and knock him out...i also become violent" Swordjag then took a deep breath and calmed down. In a few minutes he was normal...along with his hair.

"My that is one big effect...i may have you over one day to see this at the lab"

"Well I can't talk right now I need to catch up with Finn and Jake" Alan helped PB jump into the previous door then grabbed the door lord and carried him on his shoulder.

"I still can't believe he escaped...me, Finn, Jake, Marceline, and B-MO tied him up"

"Ropes lose their ability to hold something as time passes" Alan said giving the door lord to the banana guards "Anyways I got to go, bye, see you at the party"

"Bye...still how did he escape"

Alan stopped and teleported by lighting right next to Marceline's cave. He then looked for the nearest evil looking woods there were and also paid attention for a yellow ear high in the trees, Fortunately he spotted the yellow ear. Swordjag ran in the direction and came across Finn and Jake wrestling and fighting with a dead pirate captain and what it seems to be his dead crew.

"Dude these guys, are fun...ar..they're super tough" said Finn as he punched an arm off of a dead pirate. The pirate picked up his arm and started beating Finn with it "aww man gross!"

"Yo guys, am I late to the party!" said Swordjag as he kicked the head of a dead pirate.

"umm...no man, the party isn't here, the party is at the candy kingdom remember" said Jake using his arm as a sling-shot and shooting nuts from the trees at the pirates.

"Oh, no I meant did you already took care of the pirates...which I think there's a lot more" said Alan.

"Oh, haha okay man...ahh!" yelled Jake as he got a punch in the face. Jake flew into a whole group of dead pirates and started beating him.

"Jake! Hang in there brother!" said Finn as he grabbed a sword from one of the pirates and attacked the group "Aaahh!"

"Here let me help-ahh!" Swordjag said but the captain grabbed him from behind.

"Haha, looky here fellas, cute little thing ain't it, wanna see how his head goes ka-boom!" the pirate started squishing Alan in a bear hug from behind

"Aaahh!" yelled Alan in pain "Let...me...go! Ahhh!"

"Hahahaha...erghhh!" the pirate yelled as he squeezed Alan with more strength.

"Argh!...ahhh" Swordjag began to fade into sleep but he stopped himself. His eyes turned blue and his whole body produced sparks that electrocuted the dead pirate. The pirate let go of him and Alan took the chance to kick the dead pirate on his head...or whatever was left of it. Then went for a full power uppercut that sent the dead head flying. Alan's eyes were normal now.

"Yo Alan any wanted help?" asked Finn trading blows with a pirate

"Umm...yeah some help would be nice" responded Alan as he got surrounded by the undead.

"Alright, then let's do it!" said Jake as he jumped into a tree and launched himself into the pirates that Alan was fighting.

"Haha, yeah!...it's time for a sword fight" Alan then got out his usual sword and started to fight the pirates along Finn and Jake.

"..ah...gah...how many of the are there?" asked Jake.

"I don't know...maybe a hundred or more" responded Finn.

"Guys I think by the time we'll be finish with them the party will be over" added Alan.

"Yeah..."

* * *

_**2 hours later**_

Everyone finished fighting the endless waves of dead pirates. Bones and weapons were scattered on the ground along with some pieces of cloth from Swordjag and Finn's clothes.

"Yo Finn we won!...now let's bail my thighs hurt" said Jake

"Dude that's always your excuse" responded Finn

"No it ain't!...sometimes I say it's my eyes...or my nose"

"I agree with Jake...and the party starts in three hours" added Alan

"Arlight, let's go" agreed Finn

Jake then grew big and picked up Finn and Alan then walked always to somewhere else

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the ice kingdom**_

"Yes, yes of course!...why didn't I think of it before!" said the ice king "Gunter, you're in charge of the house...daddy will be going to Wizard City to get some stuff"

"...Wenk!"

"Alright, I'll be back"

Ice King then flew over to Wizard City and bought three items. A green potion, a golden pen and a blue wizard paper. Then ice king flew back to the ice kingdom.

"I still can believe the wizard paper and the golden pen were 44% off" Said ice king while he grabbed Gunter and went to his room. Ice king put Gunter down, and grabbed one his Fionna and Cake fanfiction book copies "Alright I hope this works...first, one sheet of Wizard paper for summoning" Ice king laid one sheet of blue wizard paper on the cover "Then I write" he wrote 'Portal to Land of Aaa' "Done!...now, for the final moment" Ice king grabbed his green potion and sucked a little of the liquid with a dropper "Alright..easy...easy...one drop" Ice king then released a drop of the potion to the blue wizard paper with the golden writing on it. The blue paper wrapped it self around the book and in a few moments it glowed pink "Wow, pink is the color that glows?!, is it so hard to glow at least purple or blue-wraagh!" The book lashed out a small tornado that quickly turned into a blue and gray whirlpool. "Yes!, I did it, ahuh, ahuh, go ice king, go ice king!...now to be sure it's safe to go in..." Ice then grabbed a rope and tied it around Gunter "Go check out the scene Gunter" then he threw the little penguin in the portal. Gunter hit the ground and all that he saw was the same...same grasslands, same ice kingdom, same candy kingdom...but then Gunter spotted someone...a cat! Playing around with a girl wearing a bunny hat similar to Finn's...Gunter then went back into the portal

"Wenk, Wenk!"

"Wooooo!" yelled the ice king "Gunter number three tell me when the portal is closing"

"Wenk?"

"Do I really have to teach it to you, I taught you three times already" after a couple of minutes ice king taught the penguin to communicate from afar again "Now I'll be back, heheha, hhahaha"

Ice king walked trough the portal and saw Fionna and Cake practicing with their swords "oh my...could it really be them, oh my glob!" ice king ran full speed to them "Fionna and Cake!"

"Um...hi stranger" said Fionna

"Oh my glob its you...i can see you, oh my glob oh my glob!"

"Uh who are you?" asked Cake

"i am your creator the ice king!"

"...ice king?...wait are you somewhat the husband of that witch Ice queen!" said Fionna pointing her sword towards the king of ice

"what! No, I am your creator I created you guys"

"What do you mean?!"

"right here" ice king then grabbed a copy of his book "see!"

"Have you been spying on us and writing stories about us?" asked Cake

"No!...Am telling you I created you I-"

"Dude beat it okay you're just another goofball of ice queen" said Fionna

"No-"

"Beat it, old thing!" yelled Cake as she grew big, picked ice king up and threw him. Ice king then landed close to the portal.

"Argh!..mother!, mother, mother, mother!, butt! freaking butt!...i guess I'll try again later" ice then returned to the portal "Gunter, I don't want you to tell anyone about this portal understood?" Gunter then thought the opposite of that.

"Wenk!"

"Thanks, sweetie, I can always count on my Gunts"

* * *

_**Finn, Jake and Alan**_

The group was eating some hotdogs. Jake had a small bag full with hotdogs. The bag was huge and the hotdogs were normal size but they looked small in comparison to his size. Finn and Alan were eating their hotdogs on top of Jake's head. They were traveling around Ooo, Searching for something else to do than fight.

"Dude, can we like call the girls?" asked Jake while eating the hotdogs

"Why?" said Finn

"I don't know I'm just bored and the party starts in two hours...prhffff!...Two hours!, dude we're like at the other side of Ooo"

"So?...then head on back and when we arrive we'll have one hour left...that's more than enough time for all of us to get changed, and besides if we arrive at the very start of the party it's gonna be boring, so why don't we just wait one more hour and we'll arrive at the party when it's wild"

"Whoa, man...that's genius!"

"Yes...yes! awesome!, good plan, man" said Alan.

"Hey Alan I got some questions I been meaning to ask you" said Jake tacking two hotdogs in.

"Ask away, Jake"

"What happen to you when we were fighting the pirates?...and also when we were getting these hotdogs I answered a nearby phone. Princess Bubblegum called about the party and also something about you being angry with all sort of weird magical things. What happen?"

"wait PB said 'magical'?" asked Finn knowing that PB doesn't believe in magic.

"No, she said a really big word, but I decided to call it magical"

"oh okay"

"Oh well you see Jake...as you all know am 80% human and 20% of another kind of species or race...i yet don't know what kind I am" said Alan

"Dude...then what were your parents?" asked Finn

"My mother is human and I don't know what my dad is...but is something about thunder and lighting I know that for sure"

"Oh"

"Anyways...every time I get angry...i start losing control...my body gets surrounded by sparks and my hair is spiked up...i guess because of the sparks, ya know, static electricity"

"Yeah, but if you have static electricity going then why doesn't your hair go in all sorts of directions?" asked Jake

"My hair is really thick...see" Swordjag then grabbed a very thick strand of hair from his head

"Oh alright"

"Well when I get angry I become more powerful...my strength is increased to the max along with my speed, reflexes, muscle mass and more"

"But, dude, that's a good thing, right?"

"Not if I can't control it... if I don't control it I can put many lives in danger...but if I do get to control it...am destined for greatness...like I can use my anger as a back-up if I failed to protect anyone with my normal strength"

"Math, man" said Finn

"There's an old legend that my grandfather told me when I was five years old. The legend is about a pair of good parents that had an evil baby...the baby was almost as powerful as the old ruler of the lighting kingdom...this legend dates back a long time ago"

"Yes, continue"

"The baby was so powerful that the ruler was amazed of such child...so he sent the baby to be raised by himself, the king...the parents were also brought into the castle and made them a part of the royal family, so the years went on and the baby grew into a child, then into a teen...when the boy was fourteen he possessed enough power to destroy a whole continent with just one of his fingers. The ruler was proud of the boy, but soon he learned that he had evil in his heart and only meant suffering and death to his kingdom...so one night while the boy was sleeping, the king went into his room with a dagger"

"Oh man" said Jake

"The king took the bed sheets away, showing the boy's upper body, and stabbed him right in between his chest...The king then took the boy to a waterfall and threw him in the water...he simply could not risk the death of his people"

"Then what happened?" asked Finn

"Turns out that the waterfall was infected with a certain chemical that means instant death if it ever touches you... but since there was so much evil in his heart, the chemical healed the wound somehow and gave him radioactive powers and to stay young forever. The boy grew into a muscled adult...he learned to control his anger. Every time he was angry his body size and muscle mass increased to the max... He was eleven feet tall and had abnormal, oversized, god like biceps and such.. To most he was considered an evil god"

"Dude no way"

"He tormented the kingdom and the continent for endless centuries until someone stood up to him...and I don't mean to brag but apparently my great great great...um let's say my six time old grandfather appeared to challenge him"

"whoa-argh!...what happen next?" asked Jake as he bit his finger thinking it was a hotdog.

"The battle seemed to be going in the Evil one's favor...his name, by the way, is Sisfernegarn **(Sis-fur-ne-garn) **After hours of cruel fighting my grandfather was at a point where he thought it was over...that he was no match. Sisfernegarn was going to kill him until my grandfather's granddaughter came into scene and begged the monster sized villain to not kill her grandpa...the monster smiled and grabbed her by the head then threw her to what seemed a pit full of spikes and sharp rocks...the girl fell hard on the pit, she wasn't dead but she had broke her left arm and right foot, and had a massive injury in her right shoulder because of a sharp spike penetrating it. Keep in mind this was a girl of twelve years in the making"

"Dude!"

"The massive fall and crying sounds of the girl triggered my grandfathers wrath...my grandpa was fighting in anger...the painful tears of his granddaughter broke the gates of his limits to were he was furious. This time his hair was even more spiked up and it had turned blue. My grandfather floated over to the pit and rescued his granddaughter"

"Floated?..like what Marceline does?"

"Yes...it's said that when you're in that state or transformation, if you will, you gain the ability to fly and many more powers such as summoning lighting bolts from your hands"

"Math, bro...continue"

"The girl was a bloody mess...one of the people from that time wrote on a piece of paper what my grandfather said next...this is my favorite legend and I know it very well...my grandfather said 'Do not cry any more young one for I am here' grandfather then put her on the grass and turned his head to Sisfurnegarn 'Sisfurnegarn...I will never forgive you for this!...you have harmed too many innocent people...and now you laid harm upon my twelve yeard old granddaughter...Sisfurnegarn...with these powers that you have awaken...I will kill you!"

"So math, bro!" said Finn feeling his a chill of heroism up his spine.

"The fight started again and Sisfurnegarn was totally falling to my grandfathers wrath...knowing that he would be killed, Sisfernegarn summoned a gigantic yellow ball of power and was going to seal my grandfather in it...but before grandpa could be sealed away he grabbed the evil one's foot and took him with him...the kingdom was at peace at last, but After many years Sisfernegarn is said to have escaped. They say that he's still in this world and that one day he will attack again"

"Dude...that is one awesome legend" said Jake.

"Yeah...even as fake as it is, my grandpa controlled his furious anger by seeing his granddaughters painful tears...if he hadn't controlled it...everyone might be dead...i think..."

"Dude you gotta tell that legend again, man...by a campfire or something...that would be awesome" said Finn

"Yeah...so, Jake, does that answer your questions?"

"Yes, totally, man" agreed Jake

"...hey look I can see the treefort" said Alan pointing to the treefort

"Oh cool"

The group then went into the house and spent time there. They played B-MO, ate more food and told jokes.

"Looks like the party is starting" said Jake looking at the clock on the wall.

"Oh well I got to go guys, see you at the party"

"Alright, man take care" said Finn as him and Jake waved goodbye and Swordjag went running home.

"So I guess we need to get ready" said Jake

"Yep...come on let's go pick something from the closet" answered Finn.

Swordjag stopped running and teleported to his house with lightning.

"That is so useful" said Alan as he went to Troy who was taking a nap "Man, get up you lazy piece of meat with legs, haha" Alan stroke the white mane of the horse. Troy opened his eyes for the first time in three hours "Hey we're going to a party in an hour okay, so better be ready" the horse then closed his eyes again "What? What do you mean you don't want to go...hm...well can you at least give me a ride...i don't want to make teleporting a habit" The horse then chewed on Alan's hair as a sign of a yes "Haha thanks, pal"

After an hour Swordjag was ready for the party. He wore his same black leather jacket with a red shirt, same clean black jeans and white shoes.

"I guess I'll leave my sword here and just take my Elemental one" said Alan putting his sword on a sofa. He grabbed a small bag filled it with money and put in an inside pocket of his jacket. Alan walked out and looked at the sky...it wasn't evening anymore, the sky was dark with millions of stars shinning "Night already, huh...cool" Swordjag then walked over to Troy who was feeding on grass "Hey Troy am ready, let's go" Troy then walked over to Alan and extended his neck for him to grab on. Soon Alan was on the horse and Troy took off to the candy kingdom. Troy ran out of home and went into the ice kingdom. It was kind of cold at night with the snowy and the cool wind. Soon they were in the grasslands. Alan stopped close to Finn and Jake's house and noticed the lights were out "Hm...i guess they're at the party" Alan then continued and after a couple of minutes they arrived to the loud and wild Candy Kingdom "Man that party is wild!" said Alan as he got off of his horse "Alight...you can go home now...and when I whistle I want you to come in ten seconds...you can do that right buddy?" the horse chewed on his hair "Alright, bud, thanks" the horse then ran back.

Alan entered the kingdom and saw colored lights and lasers along with some loud music. Finn was dress as ghost, FP was dressed as a fire queen and Jake had on his swirl of red lipstick on his face and was in a corn-dog eating contest. Swordjag walked into the party and every one welcomed him.

"Hey, man you made it" said Finn

"Yeah" answered Swordjag

"Hi, Alan, Where's your costume?" asked FP

"Hey, Princess, and yeah I forgot to wear one"

"Welcome to the party, Swordjag" said PB walking out of a crowded area dressed like Marceline.

"Marceline?"

"No silly am dressed like Marceline"

"Oh then you look awesome and nice party, you did an awesome job...every one seems to be enjoying themselves"

"Hahahe..wohooaa...argh!...heheah" said?...cinnamon bun as he jumped from a roof and landed on the ground

"That's got to hurt"

"ooh...i need to go take care of this, Anyways have a great time, okay" continued PB then walked off.

"...ooh! Grape soda!" Alan walked to a cooler full of ice and sodas

"Argssssss!"

"hm?...Princess bubble- oh wait it's backwards, hey Marceline" said Alan greeting Marceline

"Hey! You figured out my costume" answered Marceline.

"yep, and you know am not going to get scared of those kind of sounds any time soon"

"One day you will be scared"

"Haha, maybe...and even if you look like Bubblegum...you look pretty tonight"

"Oh so I don't look pretty any other day!" Marceline made a serpent like face

"No, no, no, no that's not what I meant I-"

"Haha, calm down, weenie, I was just pulling your leg...and thanks"

"Very confusing way of saying thanks, if you ask me"

"Haha"

"So...you enjoying the party?" asked Swordjag opening the grape soda

"Yeah it's pretty nice...I'm going to be singing here in a little bit"

"Oh cool, I'll be there"

"Hehe...i mean you don't have to if you rather be hanging out with others" Marceline said Blushing a little, but you couldn't see it very well.

"Neeh, I rather hear you sing"

"...Thanks-I mean whatever, dweeb, your choice"

"Haha, you can pretend to be a hardcore girl, but I can see right through you"

"Why are you looking through me, pervert!" Marceline said covering herself

"NO!, no, no, no I-"

"Ahahaha!"

"pulling my leg?"

"...yeah"

"ahh"

"haha, later weenie" Marceline then went somewhere else

"Man, she's wack...but in a good way"

"Whatever man you mean in a sexy way" said Jake standing right next to Alan, back to back

"what! Jake?"

"Haha, sup bro"

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Enough...and you know you mean it in a sexy way"

"What? Man, you're full of nonsense...i thought you were at the hot dog eating contest"

"I was but the contest is over I came in fifth place and at least I have enough sense to know what's going on between the two of you"

"There's nothing personal between us!"

"Dude, I can see how she looks at you...i can smell you flirting with her from a mile away"

"Just because I'm nice to girls doesn't mean I like them in a relationship"

"Haha the first step of true love is denial!"

"Arghh..am going with Finn"

"You can't hide it, man..love is in the air!" said Jake as Swordjag walked off

"Excuse me, Jake, did you say that there was love in the air?" asked a candy person

"Yeah, can you smell it" Jake said taking a huge inhale. The candy person then covered his nose, withdrew an air-refreshing bottle and started spraying it. Jake started coughing.

"My job here is done" the candy person walked off

"aha..ahauh... ."

Alan walked over to Finn who was chatting with FP

"Hey, Finn and Flame Princess, is it okay if chat with you...Jake is being uncomfortable"

"Why?" asked Finn

"He keeps telling me that am into Marceline and she's into me...which is BS"

"Aww yeah that's Jake, he just loves the feeling of love"

"So...do you?" asked FP

"Do I what exactly?" said Alan

"Do you like Marceline?"

"As a friend of course"

"You sure, bro?...it's okay for you to like a girl" said Finn

"I know it's okay"

"You know, Swordjag, Marceline came over to my house and talked about you" said FP

"Huh?"

"Yeah...she talked about how you brought her lost bear back and how nice you were to her...you know, not treat her like a guy friend"

"Ahh, not y'all too"

"What?...am just passing on information, and besides Marceline's is very fun and pretty...i don't know why you would deny a her"

"Argh!" Alan then walked off leaving FP and Finn confused. As Swordjag was walking he saw Marceline singing in an area.

"I don't like her...am just going because I said I wouldn't miss it" Alan then walked to the area. Marceline was singing 'Am Just Your Problem' "Wow...she's really good"

"Mmmmhhhmmmmm" said Jake up close to Alan's face

"Dude would you just get out of here!"

After several hours the party was dying out and most of the people were going back to their homes. Princess Bubblegum went to her balcony and announced that the party was over. As the people were going back Alan caught up with Finn, Jake, and FP

"Hey guys"

"Sup" said Finn along with the others

"Nothing much"

"So did you enjoy the party?" asked Jake

"Yeah it was fun...except for the parts were you kept interrupting me with your foul love nonsense"

"Hahahaha"

"Hey guys" said Marceline catching up to the group"

"Hey" responded everyone

"ooohoohoho" said Jake

"Dude can you knock it off" responded Alan

"Knock what off?" asked Marceline lifting an eyebrow

"Freaking Jake keeps telling me that you like me and I like you"

"It's true, man, don't deny it!" said Jake while Finn and FP walked faster and left them alone

"Dude, really, can you just stop?"

"Wow, Jake, so mature" said Marceline in a sarcastic way

"Okay fine, fine I'll stop" Jake then caught up to Finn and FP and left Alan and the vampire Queen alone.

"S-Sorry about that Marceline"

"It's cool"

"He just doesn't understand when to stop...it's embarrassing"

"What? Liking a girl?"

"No!...the fact that he kept coming back with that again and again while people were near me...they heard all of it"

"Well don't worry about it, K"

"Yeah you're right...ahh so dumb of me to listen...I'm usually more mature"

"It's cool, Swordjag"

"Well thanks for being cool, and not being like 'oh my glob eww!...dweeb liking me? blah blah blah"

"Haha, welcome and besides I don't think that of you...defiantly not eww...you're a...handsome?...young teen"

"Haha thanks" Alan then whistled and in thirteen seconds Troy appeared "Well I'll see you later Marceline...aww...kind of tired" Alan said while getting on Troy

"Oh well see you later" Marceline was about to go until Swordjag spoke to her again

"Oh and Marceline"

"Yeah?"

"You have a very beautiful voice"

"Oh..um thank you Swordjag...I'm..uh glad you think so- I mean of course, weenie I didn't need you to remind me" Marceline blushed as she went away flying. Alan then turned around and went back to his house while Jake was hidden in a bush and heard the whole thing

"Hehaha, I knew it" said the yellow dog.

Alan arrived at his house. He took Troy to the shed and then went into his home.

"Aww, what a crazy night, aww am sooo tired" Alan grabbed an apple and went to his room. He threw the finished apple into the trash then changed to his pajamas or his same green sweat pants and white sleeveless shirt. Swordjag got on his bed and went to sleep.

**Hey guys next chapter is gonna involve Fionna and Cake and others in the Land of Aaa, anyways thanks for reading and yeah I know this chapter is a little short, but hey not that short anyways please review and always have a good day...or night!**


	5. Stage of Science & Love

"S-Sorry about that Marceline"

"It's cool"

"He just doesn't understand when to stop...it's embarrassing"

"What? Liking a girl?"

"No!...the fact that he kept coming back with that again and again while people were near me...they heard all of it"

"Well don't worry about it, K"

"Yeah you're right...ahh so dumb of me to listen...I'm usually more mature"

"It's cool, Swordjag"

"Well thanks for being cool, and not being like 'oh my glob eww!...dweeb liking me? blah blah blah"

"Haha, welcome and besides I don't think that of you...defiantly not eww...you're a...handsome?...young teen"

"Haha thanks" Alan then whistled and in thirteen seconds Troy appeared "Well I'll see you later Marceline...aww...kind of tired" Alan said while getting on Troy

"Oh well see you later" Marceline was about to go until Swordjag spoke to her again

"Oh and Marceline"

"Yeah?"

"You have a very beautiful voice"

"Oh..um thank you Swordjag...I'm..uh glad you think so- I mean whatever weenie I didn't need you to remind" Marceline blushed as she went away flying. Alan then turned around and went back to his house while Jake was hidden in a bush and heard the whole thing

"Hehaha, I knew it" said the yellow dog.

Alan arrived at his house. He took Troy to the shed and then went into his home.

"Aww, what a crazy night, aww am sooo tired" Alan grabbed an apple and went to his room. He threw the finished apple into the trash then changed to his pajamas or his same green sweat pants and white sleeveless shirt. Swordjag got on his bed and went to sleep.

Chapter 5: **Stage of Science & Love**

Alan woke up uncomfortably to the sound of his house phone

"Awwrgh!...who is it!" Swordjag got up mad and went to the nearest home phone was which was in the room with the stairs "Swordjag here" said Alan a little grumpy

"Hey Alan" responded PB

"Princess Bubblegum?...awww...why the early call?"

"Oh come on, it's not that early"

"It's. Six. In. The. Morning! the party ended at twelve!"

"Yeah...and?"

"Agh...what's up?"

"I want to have you over to the lab so we can test out your malfunction"

"Malfunction?...are you talking about my hair and electricity and stuff...that is not a malfunction it's a power...which I have in me somewhere"

"Silly, it's obviously something to do with your DNA"

"Agh- whatever okay...look I'll call you when I wake up, okay, because six in the freaking morning is really not what am into"

"Then what are you into?"

"Ehh...about eleven or twelve"

"Okay Fine that will give me enough time to prepare my laboratory"

"Okay, fine, whatever, peace!" Alan then hug up and went back to his room "hm..hm...'not that early' my butt!"

* * *

_**Finn and Jake**_

Finn was sleeping in his sleeping bag and Jake was sleeping too...but a little awkwardly

"Finn, Jake?" said B-MO

"Ahh...five...more...Princess...minutes...flame" said Finn completely asleep

"Lady...just...go..get..Jake..Jr...to..do the...bad...laundry...ahh" Jake said asleep

"But there's someone at the door that wishes to see y'all"

"Five Princess, Minutes" said Finn

"Get up!" yelled B-MO as he grabbed two cups of water and threw them at Finn and Jake

"Ahh...B-MO what the butt frog" said Jake

"There's some one at the door that wants to see you two"

"Who is it?" asked Finn putting on his clothes

"I don't know but he was yellow, had a black suit and his head was like a lemon"

"...Lemongrab!"

"Earl?...hmm okay Finn Let's go see what he wants" said Jake

Finn and Jake then went down stairs and opened the door.

"Finn and dog" said Earl

"What do you want, Lemongrab" said Finn

"I came...to tell you that my dear brother is...

"Is...?"

"lost! he's lost!"

"..."

"My brother is lost"

"...and?" said Jake then Earl screamed his ear-killing scream

"You...two...don't care! of my dear brother..hermm..hmmm!"

"Well...we kind sorta maybe hate you" said Finn

"...And Why is that?"

"Cause dude you're psycho you psychopath" Said Jake as he Fist bumped Finn.

"You will help me find my brother or else!"

"Or what!"

"or...ah.." Earl then started to cry on the ground

"Aww, man dude he's crying" said Finn

"Yeah...what do we do?" asked Jake seeing the lemon cry

"We could kick the juice out of his lemon"

"I know that we could do that, and he probably deserves it, but"

"Yeah you're right...ahhh...okay Lemongrab we'll help you find you lemon brother"

"Really?" said Earl whipping the tears from his eyes

"Yeah"

"Hermmm...hmm...well let's go...ehh before it gets too sunny, move move!"

* * *

_**11:00 am**_

Swordjag was eating breakfast. He had made pancakes and eggs along with some grape juice.

"Mmmm...ahh...thanks mom for teaching me your ways of cooking...and may you rest in peace" Alan said with his hands together in a pray position with his eyes closed. He soon opened his eye and began eating again...until he heard some noise inside the room he was in, the kitchen of course.

"Who's there?" Alan said with his sword in hand

"...boo?" said Marceline appearing in front of him

"Whata?...Marceline you can turn invisible?"

"Yeah"

"Have you been spying on me?"

"What, No way dweeb...i came for two cups of vegetable oil, I was gonna ask you but I saw you seating down peacefully and waited to scare you"

"You seriously got to stop trying to scare me...am not saying that I'm not scared of anything it's just that those typical ways of scaring someone really doesn't trigger my scared emotions...and Veggie oil? What for?"

"I'm making a cake...and I ran out of oil"

"Didn't you go shopping not too long ago?"

"Yeah but I totally forgot the freaking oil...i went to Finn and Jake's house but they weren't there...B-MO said he didn't have any and that Finn and Jake were looking for Lemongrab's brother"

"Who ever he is...alright if you open the last cabinet there...you will find it"

"Okay thanks" said Marceline as she went to get her oil "So...what you been doing?...did you just wake up?"

"Ehh no...i woke up at ten twenty three and I couldn't sleep no more so I went and got ready"

"Ready for What?

"Princess Bubblegum wants me to go to her lab so she can check out my 'malfunction' as she puts it"

"What?"

"Ahh it's just this thing inside me that's kind of like a power-up, she's interested and wants to find more things about it"

"Oookay...not weird at all"

Alan finished his food just as Marceline was leaving

"Oh hey Marceline want me to ride you back home as fast as possible"

"Umm...sure"

After a couple of moments Alan and Marceline got on Troy. Swordjag gave instructions and Troy ran to Marceline's cave. After six seconds they arrived.

"Thanks, Swordjag" said Marceline

"Welcome, see you around"

"K"

Alan then headed towards the candy kingdom. He passed by Finn and Jake's house and looked at it while Troy ran by it. After some minutes he arrived and gave Troy freedom. Alan walked the streets alone. Nobody was out except for few children. Swordjag arrived at the castle and PB welcomed him.

"Hello Alan, please come in" said PB

"Hello Princess, and thanks" responded Alan

PB and Alan made their way to the lab but not before discussing about his 'malfunction'

"So this is your laboratory?...pretty nice"

"Thanks, now I want you to sit in this chair" PB said while pointing at a blue chair

"alrighty...So now-oww!" PB poked Alan's finger with a sharp needle "at least a warning would be nice"

"Sorry" apologized PB then she took some of Alan's blood and put it on a slide for a microscope. PB looked trough the microscope and saw his cells "Hmm..it looks normal..maybe I need to zoom out a little bit" PB zoomed out and saw little light blue cells floating normally with the blood cells "hmmm...interesting"

"What's interesting?"

"Your blood cells seems to be with a group of...wait let me zoom in on one of them" PB zoomed in on a little blue cell and saw electric sparks around it "Your blood cells seems to be with a group of electric cells?..could it be...I don't know what they are yet but they look very familiar...i may need to do some more research on that" PB then eyed Alan for a bit

"Um..everything okay-what!" Alan's chair locked his wrist and ankles with a chain

"Loser!" said Bubblegum

"Um...okay?"

"Okay?...ah..you stink! You worthless piece of rotten cardboard..you don't even know how to wipe your own watering plant!"

Peppermint butler then duct taped Alan's mouth.

"You think that everyone likes you? You just a trash...a low level trash eater"

Alan's hair was begging to spike up...but barely

"_hmm...i guess these insults are not really working...am sorry but I have go personal"_ thought Pb as she took a deep breath "You're parents never loved you, they were idiotic pigs that didn't know better...their dumb-minded souls are a disgrace!"

Alan' eyes began to turn blue

"They never loved you, you're just like them an idiotic dumb-minded..CHILD!"

That was the last straw Alan's hair was spiked up a little and had mean blue eyes...his sparks were going wild...PB quickly took a drop of blood from his finger then Alan broke free of his chains

"Princess! what was that for!" Alan said taking the duct tape off. PB thought quick and kissed him on the cheek "Huh?"

"Look am sorry for those rude things I said, but I needed to make you angry" PB said then she turned to see the blood sample "Oh my...the things are going crazy...they turned red...and yellow...back to red...yellow again!"

"Ah? Why?"

"Yes jut like I guessed...you have Electradons inside your body"

"Electradons?"

"They are Blue cells that generate electricity from your blood cells. They also help the blood cells by giving off oxygen. Electradons increase, strength, speed, reflexes, muscle mass, healing speed, body tone, endurance, mortality, and sexual reproduction time" Alan blushed at the last one

"Couple of questions..what do you mean increase on Body tone, Muscle mass, Endurance, mortality and the last one"

"Body tone means making your muscles more visible, like if you had abs you would have them totally ripped...Muscle mass means your legs, arms and body size increases, like you get taller and muscles become bigger...increase in endurance will help you be tough, if you're in a fight you would barely feel the opponents punches...Increase in Mortality is a big one...you will not stay alive forever but instead you will stay young forever..i say about to twenty five that's where aging will stop...and sexual reproduction time...i think you know what that means, you just want me to say it...it will make you last longer when you're having fun, hehe"

"oh..um..Cool"

"Anyways when you're angry the Electradons take it as if your normal strength, speed, reflexes etc. Had failed, so the begin going crazy which makes you even more powerful, the down side is that it's very hard to control yourself, it's not impossible but it's hard...if you control your anger it will be...magnificent"

"My grandfather told me a legend about my six time old grandfather that surpassed the anger state and became furious...he had his hair spiked up and blue and he could fly!"

"Hmm...I haven't heard or read about that but why are you surprised by flying, you can do that ya know?"

"What!?"

"Yeah"

"Okay okay wait I have my head mixed up right now...am going to be asking questions okay"

"Okay"

"I thought that my 20% of other species made me have my powers and made me stay young"

"But you're full human"

"What!"

"Yeah you have full human DNA, see that's the beauty of Electradons they don't mess with your DNA they just float around bloods cells"

"Ah...I'm so confused right now"

"The only power here is the power of science...that's a true power"

"back to the question...if I'm Full human then why didn't I get any Lighting or thunder DNA from my dad"

"But your parents were human, there's no such thing as 80% percent something and 20% something...it's just 50% of mom's DNA and 50% of dad's DNA...science!"

"Then how did I get Electradons in my body"

"Seems to me that you were 'blooded'"

"Blooded?"

"Like someone transported Electradons into your veins...there they multiplied and became a part of you...because no one can have Those kind of cells unless they got it from the parents...and i'm really sure you didn't get these cells from your parents"

"Why would someone do that?"

"Either for a very bad plan or for the well being of you...did you had any other adults that cared about you?"

"I did stay with a wizard that was like a father to me"

"Bingo!..there a wizard...wizards like what they call 'magic'...he lied to you about your family and past...It may seem like a bad thing but I think it isn't"

"He did say I was like the son he never had"

"Aww, he cared about you...that's why he blooded the Electradons into you"

"He also mentioned I was to become 'The Last Knight of The Lighting Kingdom'...that's why sent me alone for four years"

"Well it seems to me like he wanted you to be a great hero"

"ahh yeah"

"But don't take it so bad...maybe there was more stuff going on...maybe he had to lie in order to protect you"

"Maybe"

"You said that you were from the lighting kingdom, right"

"Yes the only one in the world"

"Yes, well I did some research about that and it says that it was defeated, but it still stands"

"Really?"

"Yes, it says that an evil guy or 'god' in your words took all of its inhabitants to be their slaves"

"What?!"

"Yes, his name is Sasyornefar" **(Sas-your-neh-far)**

"That name sounds very familiar"

"You know what? we'll come back to this, were getting off track"

"Right...well come back to that...I got more questions..."

"K"

"Am I the only one with these things?"

"Pff, no!...there are ton of other cells similar to yours...but Electradons and Vertecrons are the best"

"What are Vertecrons?"

"They are yellow cells that increase speed, healing speed, body tone, bone strength, mind enhancement, and flexibility"

"Hmm, cool...do you know anyone with Electradons?"

"Besides you, no, but the first one died years ago...so...um you're the fourth one in the world with these that are alive"

"Cool" said Swordjag "How come my hair stands up and I get surrounded by sparks?"

"There are just four Electradons inside your head...when you get angry they produce electricity which makes your hair stands up...and the others that are in your body let out sparks outside of your body"

"Awesome"

"Yep..."

"But what about teleporting?"

"hmm teleporting?...no I don't think that's in the Electradons"

"Well I can do that by lighting...i just have to imagine the place that I want to go, then lighting hits me and bam! And there in a flash"

"Oh! By lighting! Of course! Electradons and Thunder/Lighting get along great...you see when the lighting hits you it immediately finds the Electradons and carries them with it...that means you dissolve into particles inside the lighting bolt then the few Electradons that are in your brain tell the lighting when to stop, the lighting zaps the ground and the particles reunite forming you again"

"How do you know all this?"

"Many great Scientist study these kinds of cells, I use to be a helper of one of them...he told me everything there is to know about the cells including that they're only been found inside a heroic person"

"So the only ones that been found with these cells are heroes?

"Yes...one of them had a ring of some source that has Electradons in it and once it's in your finger, the ring sticks two small needles inside of it and releases the Electradons...then when you wanna be normal again you just press a hidden button inside the ring. The ring begins to produce sparks that attracts the Electradons and sucks them in again, then you can take off the ring"

"Whoa"

"Yes..it was invented by an evil scientist that wanted to make a strong villain that will take over the world...but turns out that the villain was actually good, and the ring was in good hands"

"Cool...wow am...overwhelmed by knowledge right now"

"See...Science is everything"

"Well...At least I am from the lighting kingdom, it's just that my parents were human"

"Yes...I expect great things from you...and Finn"

"Why us"

"Well you see I studied a blood sample from Finn...i was curious...i found that he had Hortomotrons"

"Hortomotrons?"

"they are big green cells that increase Strength, endurance, control of body movement and sexual reproduction time...that's why Finn can lift up giant monsters, take beatings, do flips in any direction and I don't know of the other one yet, hehe"

"Cool, how did he get them?"

"I don't know, but you can be born with those cells"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Woo...Well thanks...I have to go Princess and thank you"

"Oh by the way I will tell you the simplest way, that I could think of, to control your anger"

"Tell away"

"When ever you're angry and near water, put your head under the water's surface...the moment when you _realize_ that you need air is when you had finally control your anger...you _realized_ your life was in danger...you _realized_"

"ohh! Okay I just need to realize what am doing and not give myself in to my tempers commands"

"That's right!"

"Yes!...oh that reminds me, we need to talk about that Sasyournefar"

"Oh!, yes I forgot"

"Were did he took my people?"

"Hmm...i read somewhere that he lives in one of this world's continents...it said that you should be able to tell it's the right continent by all the dead trees, fire, and sewer monsters"

"Do you have information about Sasyournefar"

"Yes, it is said that he is eleven feet tall with an abnormal body and radioactive powers"

"_Sisfurnegran!" _thought Alan "Is he immortal"

"No...he looks like in his mid twenties or early Thirties...he stays young forever but he is not immortal"

"Good" said Alan turning around

"I know it's hard but you must resist the urge for a glass of revenge"

"Ahh...you're right"

"Okay"

"Thank you so much Princess!"

"You're welcome, comeback anytime"

* * *

_**Finn and Jake**_

The guys walked in their house mad

"Dude I can't believe that he didn't remember that the other lemon-head was at the store!" said Jake

"Yeah, man we wasted all that time for nothing" agreed Finn

"If he ever shows up I will make him into lemonade"

"Haha, gross dude" at that moment Alan came to their house riding Troy

"Hey guys" said Alan getting off his horse

"Oh look it's Swordjag" said Finn

"What's up, bro" said Jake

"Nothing much, I just came from Princess Bubblegum's castle"

"What did she want?"

"She found out what I am"

"What?" said Finn

"Lets sit first" Alan and everyone grabbed some ice cream and sat down on the sofa "Turns out that am full human"

"Dude! That awesome!"

"Yeah, my DNA is all human"

"That's cool, man"

"Also...i have these things inside my body called Electradons"

"What are those?" asked Jake taking vanilla ice cream inside his mouth

"They are blue cells that increase strength, speed, reflexes, muscle mass, healing speed, body tone, endurance, mortality, and...sexual reproduction time"

"Dude! Math" said Finn

"Hahaha..ha sexual reproduction time, hehaha" said Jake all goofy

"Dude, Jake, quit it man"

"Mortality?" asked Finn

"I will stop aging at twenty five or so"

"Dude you know how lucky you are"

"I don't know, and I also found out that my parents are human...or were human...and I was blooded...A wizard that I considered an adoptive father transported these cells into me...i guess he wanted me to live a long happy young life"

"Dude...that's...that's math, man! But why the long face?"

"I don't know...i believed in all the stuff the wizard said….and for seven long years I thought it was true..."

"Dude, what you have is awesome, you should be grateful for what that wizard did"

"hmm...maybe oh and also I found out something about you"

"What?"

"PB studied a blood sample from you and turns out you have Hortomotrons"

"Hortomotrons?"

"She said that they were big green cells that increase Endurance, Strength, Control of body movement, and sexual reproduction time"

"HAHA, Finn!, you better Tell FP about that haha" said Jake

"Dude, seriously, man" said Finn

"Ahh whatever, who wants to play B-MO?" asked Jake then the humans raised their hands and played B-MO happily. But somewhere in the world was something. Something evil.

"Soon...your end will come, boy... soon...you will find your self in the underworld, heha.. " said a dark voice in the dark as his yellow eyes were shining.

* * *

_**2 months later**_

It had been two months since the arrival of Swordjag, by now everyone knew him and sometimes even talked about the guy. Ice king's secret about the portal to the Land of Aaa had been wasted due to Gunter telling everyone. All the people from the Land of Aaa came to Ooo to stay because the power of the book was temporally and soon the Land of Aaa was turned into a waste land of fire. Princess bubblegum allowed Prince gumball to stay while she referred to him as her twin brother. Marshall Lee and Marceline hanged out once in awhile, but Marshall had his demon eyes on PB. Fionna and cake Found a house in the grassland. It was similar to Finn and Jake's. Finn still loved FP and Jake still loved Lady Rainicorn. Everyone hanged around their counter part once in a while, for others this meant love...like Ice king and Ice queen. Alan paid close attention to Fionna, he hanged out with her whenever he could, unfortunately jealousy started to bloom inside a queen's heart.

It was a nice day...Birds singing, the wind moving smoothly through the trees and grass, Troy hanging out with mares and other horses close to his house...just a good day.

Alan was taking a nap in hummock that the had set up inside a nice big shade. He had on red shorts with a Hawaiian shirt. Next to him was a basket of fruits that he had collected from trees around his house.

"Alan...you here...oh there you are" said the voice of Fionna walking with Cake

"Be careful, baby girl, he is sleeping, let me handle this" said Cake as she went near Alan's ear and got out a microphone out of nowhere "Yo! Alan!"

"Aahhh!" Swordjag then swirled inside the hammock resulting on him being tied up "Ahh, man was that really necessary, Cake...ahh my head"

"A..haha! Hahaha look at you boy, ahahha" laughed Cake

"Hehehe" giggled Fionna then went to untie him.

"ahh, thanks...anyways what up?"

"We wanted to know if you were coming to Pool night"

"Yeah am going...I was just catching a few Z's before I went"

"Oh okay, it's going to start at eight, so...in like an hour okay"

"Okay"

"Alright, boy, take care come on Fionna" said Cake

"...Man I can't even get kissed in my dream!" said Alan remembering his dream until Cake interrupted him. Alan slept a little more and woke up a little late. He looked at his clock inside his house and was 8: 43 "Oh man, I better go" Alan got on Troy and went to the party. After ten minutes he arrived at a lake size pool. He saw Finn, Jake, Marshall lee, PB, Prince Gumball, Fionna, Cake, Marceline, Cinnamon bun, B-MO, LSP, Lemongrabs and their female counter parts and more.

"Okay, Troy, you can go back to the house if you want" Troy then went back

"Yo Alan what took you so long?" said Jake swimming on his back

"What? Is over sleeping illegal?"

"Maybe, I can make it Illegal" said PB as she waved

"Yo Alan get swimming, Bro" said Marshall poping out of the water.

"Alright, am coming" Alan took off his shirt and shoes then flew to a tall tree "Look out below!" Swordjag jumped into the lake making a huge splash. **(He learned to fly...****but it took hundreds of tries****)**

"Oww!" yelled Flame Princess feeling the water touching her.

"Are you okay, FP?" asked Finn worried

"Am alright, thanks FTH"

"Hey Alan watch it man, you hurt my girl" said Finn

"Oh sorry, bro...Sorry Flame Princess!" said Alan.

"Dude, sick man" said Marshall giving Alan a fist bump

"Hey Alan" said Marceline as she appeared from under the water

"Hey Marceline" Alan greeted

"Dude this pool is like forty feet deep, you gotta check it out" said Marshall

"Alright, hey yo Finn wanna go under water"

"For what?" asked Finn standing on Jake's face

"Marshall says it's Forty feet deep"

"Dude right on, come on Jake"

"Alright" agreed Jake

Everyone went under water. It was clear and you could see everything. The floor was like the bottom of a lake. no fishes were there so that made it awesome. They only sunk down to a reasonable length, in case they need to catch a breath. After moments of fun exploring they all went back up the surface. Alan was the third to put his head above water just as Fionna jumped from a tree in his direction

"Whoa, watch out!" yelled Fionna. Alan turned his head confused while he saw a blonde girl with a black bikini falling in his direction.

"...ahh just what I needed" Said Alan as Fionna came crashing down on top of him. Alan then swam back to the top holding Fionna bridal style.

"Um, hehe, Sorry Swordjag I didn't know you were gonna appear there" said Fionna

"It's cool"

"Hehe"

"Haha, yeah"

"...One more thing"

"What's that?"

"Can you put me down?"

"Oh! Sure, sorry" said Alan as he blushed

"Hehe"

"Nice one, Alan" said Ice King as he relaxed at shore along with Ice queen and others.

"Haha, Thanks man" with that Jake went close to Alan "Um what dude?"

"taaagg...you're...IT!, Hahaha" Jake then swam away

"Oh heck mcgibbles no!"

"Run everyone...I mean swim everyone, Alan's it, haha" said Jake as everyone started to swim away not wanting to get tagged.

"Cheap shot, Jake" said Alan trying to catch Prince Gumball

"Oooh that was close" said Gumball swimming away. Alan then spotted a distracted Marceline. He went under the water then swam to the vampire queen. Everyone was too busy chatting or swimming away to see that Swordjag had disappeared. Alan moved in to his prey and bam! Tagged Marceline

"Oww!...dude if your gonna tag someone don't hit them hard" said the vampire Queen

"oh sorry!" Alan then swam away "You're it!"

"Argh I hate being it!" Marceline. Everyone was now swimming away from Marceline.

"Haha this is fun" said Jake

"Yeah" agreed Finn

After twenty minutes of fun tagging they stopped and went normal again. Alan, Jake, and Finn were in a corner chatting.

"Dude, Finn, You're starting to get pecks...have you been working out?" asked Jake.

"Yeah, you see about a month ago I was walking by Flame Princess's house and I saw Marceline, Lady, FP, PB, LSP, Ice queen, and other girls...they were talking about guys"

"Do tell, man what did they say?"

"Well the reason I started working out is because FP said that she likes a guy with a muscled chest and good looking muscles...not totally ripped but good looking"

"Whoa man" said Alan

"PB said that she likes a guy for his brains but she has a little spot for appearance too...she said that she dreams about a smart guy with a six pack and a good looking back"

"Did you hear all of the conversation?"

"No, just the important ones"

"Which are?" asked Jake

"FP, PB, Marceline and...that's it"

"Okay, what did Marceline say?"

"Marceline likes a slim muscled kind of guy, like good size biceps with good looking six pack and ripped muscles while still looking slim"

"Hmm..hey Finn was Fionna there?" asked Alan

"Yeah I think so...wait...yeah she was there"

"Did you hear what she liked?"

"Ahh yeah but I ignored that, cause it's kind of weird, ya know"

"Do you still remember?"

"No"

"hmmm!"

"What did Lady say?" asked Jake

"I didn't get to hear it because some people from a close village were singing and I didn't catch PB's translation of her language"

"Aww, man"

"Hey why are you upset, you can just ask her and then transform into whatever she likes"

"Yeah you're right"

"So where did you workout?" asked Alan

"A gym was build about a month ago and so far it's free...it's in the middle of the candy kingdom and the grasslands"

"Dude I wanna come next time you go"

"Sure, how about you Jake?"

"Ehh alright, but just to show you guys how...it's...done!" Jake then started dancing

"...Dude I think one of my brain cells just committed suicide" said Alan

"Haha, I don't think cells can do that" responded Finn

"Either way...his dance is awesome and wild but has a little hint of creepy in the middle"

"Yeah you're right"

"...We should give him some space"

"Yeah...anyways come to my house tomorrow at 6 pm so we can leave to the gym"

"Alright, will do"

After two hours Pool night was over and the people were leaving. Marshall Lee caught up with PB and started to flirt with her...of course she ignored some parts of it. Ice king and queen left, but not without complaining about Ice queen's high pitched voice. Finn, Jake and FP left. The point is everyone was leaving. Alan got his flowered shirt and put it on but not before spotting Fionna and Cake. Swordjag then caught up to them

"Hey, girls" said Alan while walking with the girls

"Hi, Alan" waved Fionna

"Hey there sugar" greeted Cake

"So did y'all enjoy Pool night?"

"Yes" agreed Fionna

"Well am I cat, I don't like water...but I did enjoy myself with others" added Cake

"Good to know you two had fun"

"Nice of you to ask" said Fionna

"You're welcome" said Alan as he remembered something about Fionna when he was holding her "Fionna is something different?"

"What?"

"I remember seeing you a little different back at the pool"

"Well I did cut my hair to waist lenght"

"What...you cut your beautiful hair?"

"Yeah, it was at the point were it touched the ground"

"I told her that she could just wear a ponytail, but nooo...mama wanted to do it her way" added Cake

"Yeah...so where's your elemental sword, Alan?" asked Fionna

"I didn't bring it...here's a fact this is my first time ever that haven't have my sword out"

"Really?...pssh, liar"

"I do not lie, since birth I was taught not to lie and be honest all the time"

"Oh really?" asked Cake

"Yeah"

"Then what do you think of Fionna in her new bathing suit?"

"Cake! Do you really have to say that" said Fionna blushing

"What? I just want to hear what he has to say"

"Well she looks hot" said Alan as Fionna blushed and Cake giggled

"You are so not getting any of my food for a week"

"Pshh whatever am the only one that cooks the food" said Cake "Oooh look there's my sugar" said Cake running to her love Lord Monochromicorn

"Ah..um sorry about that, Alan"

"Sorry about what?" asked Alan

"Making you say that"

"It's okay, you really do look hot" said Alan while Fionna blushed "Fionna I wanted to ask you something in private and now is a good chance"

"Okay, what is it?" asked Fionna as she sat on a tree trunk

"I know that I known you for a short time and you known me for a short time too, but I ever since I say you at that Ooo and Aaa Party...i couldn't resist the urge to talk to you, and be around you...and just simply...lay eyes on you...you're so beautiful...so sweet and warm-hearted..but at the same time a heroic and strong girl...and second by second...day by day..Love for you started to bloom inside my heart"

"..."

"So...Do you want to go out sometime?"

"I...i don't know...I"

"It's okay...if you need more time to get to know me than that's fine with me...or if you just don't want to go out, then tell me because I'll be expecting your decision"

"Oh no it's not that I don't like you...i do like you you're really awesome and fun to be around...i always enjoy your company...and I can't believe am saying this, but I talk to Cake a lot about you...as embarrassing as that might be...i just need more time to really get to know you...and confirm if my feelings are love feelings"

"And that's cool... I can wait"

"Thanks...you know what? how about tomorrow we go and slay monsters together you and me"

"Um...tomorrow might not be a good time"

"Why not"

"Well I was going to go to the gym with Finn and Jake"

"Hmm...what time are you gonna go?"

"Am leaving to Finn's house at six"

"Cool...we have like the entire afternoon to adventure"

"Oh yeah"

"Does Ten in the morning sound good to you"

"...Can it be eleven or twelve?"

"Haha, sure"

"Well alright then its settled...so before we part our separate ways...can I get a-"

"Kiss?" answered Fionna first

"I was gonna say a friendly hug" said Alan blushing

"Hehe, sure why not" said Fionna as she stood up "Now come here you" she then embraced Alan in her arms and gave him a kiss in the cheek

"Oh um you didn't really have to give me that, hehe"

"I know but it's just another way of saying thanks for what you said about me"

"Well, it's what I think"

"Hehe we'll see soon enough"

"...Thanks for the bonus kiss"

"Haha, you're welcome"

"Hehe"

"Yeah, haha"

"haha"

"One last thing"

"Yeah?"

"Are we done hugging?" said Fionna.

"Oh! Am sorry, argh so dumb of me" said Alan

"Haha, cute"

"Hey Fionna are we gonna go or not, girl!" Yelled Cake

"Well, Alan...I'll see you tomorrow...good night"

"Good night" said Alan as he waved goodbye not knowing that a pair of red eyes were watching the scene the entire time. Swordjag then turned the direction of his house and flew there. After fifteen minutes he was at his house and saw Troy eating berries and apples with a female horse. She was a white mare with gray on her muzzle, mane and tail. Troy's size and alpha male instinct seemed to impress her "Haha, that's my boy"

* * *

Fionna and Cake got to their house.

"So girl, what did you and Alan talk about?" asked Cake

"He asked me out!"

"Oooo girl I knew it! Did you say yes?"

"No...I said that I needed more time to know him"

"What! But you been talking about him over and over"

"I know but I was just so nervous"

"Were you nervous? or do you still hold a little candle for Flame Prince"

"What no!, we're over...he's too arrogant and naughty"

"Naughty? Did he try anything on you!"

"No"

"Then why?...Flame Princess is not anywhere close to that of her male counter part"

"I don't know"

"Well at least you let Alan down easy"

"I do like him, a lot...i just need more time...we're going to be adventuring together tomorrow, to see what he really is when we're alone"

"Okay, but keep on guard, girl, if he tries anything let him have it!" said Cake getting her claws out.

"I doubt Alan would do that"

"Remember, honey, faces we know, hearts we don't"

"Okay but he's not like Marshall or Prince Gumball...He's not tricky and dark like Marshall and he doesn't worry about getting dirty or wet like Gumball"

"Well how about Finn, he's the same thing as Alan"

"Yeah am not into him, it would be really weird dating my male counter part..and besides he said that were like brother and sister"

"That's the same thing Bubblegum said to Gumball"

"But not for Ice queen...she married Ice king"

"Desperate people are desperate people you can't change that" said cake "Anyways you better go shower, you just came from a pool with a lot of people in it, those germs are going to take you over"

"Okay, okay am going, sheesh!"

* * *

Alan entered his room and got out a yellow back pack that was in a room.

"This should be good for packing" said Alan as he tossed the bag to his sofa "where ever you are Sisfurnegarn...I will find you, I will save my people...no matter what!

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter if you find something wrong please criticize me, if you want, so I can learn from my mistakes. Have a great day...or night!**


	6. Woods Adventure

"Then why?...Flame Princess is not anywhere close to that of her male counter part"

"I don't know"

"Well at least you let Alan down easy"

"I do like him, a lot...i just need more time...we're going to be adventuring together tomorrow, to see what he really is when we're alone"

"Okay, but keep on guard, girl, if he tries anything let him have it!" said Cake getting her claws out.

"I doubt Alan would do that"

"Remember, honey, faces we know, hearts we don't"

"Okay but he's not like Marshall or Prince Gumball...He's not mean and dark like Marshall and he doesn't worry about getting dirty or wet like Gumball"

"Well how about Finn, he's the same thing as Alan"

"Yeah am not into him, it would be really weird dating my male counter part..and besides he said that were like brother and sister"

"That's the same thing Bubblegum said to Gumball"

"But not for Ice queen...she married Ice king"

"Desperate people are desperate people you can't change that" said cake "Anyways you better go shower, you just came from a pool with a lot of people in it, those germs are going to take you over"

"Okay, okay am going, sheesh!"

Alan entered his room and got out a yellow back pack that was in another room.

"This should be good for packing" said Alan as he tossed the bag to his sofa "Where ever you are Sisfurnegarn...I will find you...I will save my people...your end is near...make the remaining years count!"

Chapter 6: **Woods Adventure **

It was rainy day to be exact. Not much of a happy smile on the sun. there were gray clouds above, and rain was falling down hard.

Fionna woke up to the sounds of the rain and the smell of breakfast.

"Hey, Fionna, wake u-oh you're already awake? Well come baby girl breakfast is ready" said Cake as she climbed down the stairs. Fionna got dressed then went for breakfast.

"Hey" said Fionna

"Come on girl the food is delicious and ready"

"Aww...what time is it?" asked Fionna sitting down by the table

"Let me check...mmm...eleven forty...forty...forty seven, yeah eleven forty seven" Said Cake looking at a clock on a wall

"Oh okay...has Alan come yet?"

"No"

"hmm weird he is a noon kind of person..hm"

"That boy is lazy...mmm these pancakes are good, who new Marceline could cook" said Cake

"Marceline?"

"Yeah, she told me her recipe for 'Underworld Pancakes', as she calls it, a month ago"

"That explains why the pancakes are red"

"Try it they're good"

"Okay" Fionna said as she took a bite of the juicy red pancakes "Mmmm...wow amazing"

"I know right...mmm"

Fionna finished her breakfast and took the plate and empty glass of OJ to the sink

"Well am going to Alan's okay"

"Mmm...you should've enjoyed the pancakes more...mmm" said Cake still enjoying every bite of the juicy red pancakes.

"Next time" Fionna then ran out of her house "Ahh man I forgot it was raining..and Alan's house is pretty far away...I even have to pass the ice mountains ahh!"

Fionna ran for a little while then walked. She was now in a town full with people with umbrellas "I guess I'll buy some water" Fionna then went to a store and bought some purified water. She was walking out when she heard a familiar voice. The girl turned around in the direction of a pharmacy and saw Swordjag purchasing something "Hmm, that was easy"

"Thanks, here you go" said Alan taking a bottle with a purple liquid in it then paying the woman for it.

"Alan!" said Fionna

"Oh, hey, Fionna"

"What are you doing here, I was on my way to your house"

"Lets walk and talk" said Alan as the both begin to walk to his house "I came to the pharmacy to get an antidote for Troy"

"What's wrong with him? Is he sick?"

"Sorta...he got bit by a cobra yesterday night...well not really night considering it was five in the morning, but you get the point"

"Is he okay?, he wont die right?"

"Troy can't die, he's immortal. he's a god horse or something like that. Only great heroes or gods have had him, and am lucky I have him"

"Cool and What's a god?"

"A god is like what you call glob or gob"

"Oh...okay a glob horse then"

"yeah, so he just needs this to heal his wound a little quicker"

"Okay"

"Come on let's go" said Alan as he began levitating then flew in the sky.

"I can't fly remember!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot... do you wanna teleport to the house or fly with me?" said Alan as he went to the ground again

"Ahh...how can I fly with you?"

"Taking my hand, of course...didn't Marshall do that with you sometimes?"

"No, he just turn into this giant bat thing"

"Oh well...you know what?...just grab my hand" said Alan as Fionna grabbed his hand and immediately a lightning bolt came down and struck them. They soon teleported to his house.

"I thought only you could teleport"

"No, as long as I have you arriving with me in my head, it'll transport you too"

"Cool" said Fionna as they went to the shed. Alan opened the door and saw Troy sitting down.

"Hey, boy" Alan then got down on one knee and petted him "I got the antidote for ya" the horse then turned his head away "It's grape flavored, silly" the horse then turned his head back to him.

"Hi, Troy" said Fionna stroking the white mane of the horse. Swordjag then put the antidote in a small cubed container and poured the purple liquid in it then gave it to Troy.

"That should do it, I hope you get better soon" Alan then stood up and was checking the environment for anymore signs of Snakes

"...You love him don't you?" asked Fionna

"Of course I love him, he's my best friend"

"Haha, so are we gonna go adventure?"

"Hmm, I don't know...i have to make sure he's okay"

"He'll be fine, he can't die remember"

"Ahh, yeah" Alan then went to the horse "You'll be okay right?" the horse then put his head on his shoulder as a hug and a sign of yes "Okay let me just refill your food basket and water bucket" said Alan as he turn to Fionna "Hey Fionna can you do me a favor?"

"Sure"

"Can you get fruits and put it in the basket for Troy"

"Sure, but where do I find them"

"Look in the trees all around you, they have tons of Fruits"

"Oh, cool alright" said Fionna while Alan handed the basket to her. Fionna went outside and Alan started filling the bucket with water.

Fionna was walking from tree to tree taking apples, bananas, grapes etc. "Now what do we got here...hmmm...five apples, twenty grapes, three bananas, four oranges...ah I need more"

After a couple minutes Alan finished getting water and took it to Troy, then went to check on Fionna. "Fionna!...Fionna you here?!...Man, who could lose sight of a good looking girl?...ah Fionna where are you?"

"Uh, here" said Fionna on a tree.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there...hahaha, haha, ha"

"Haha you're funny looking when you're nervous"

"Oh yeah! well you're-" said Alan as Fionna made an innocent cute face "Uh...ahh..."

"hahaha" Fionna then jumped from the tree "Is this enough?" she showed him the basket

"ah, Yeah! Yeah that's enough, thanks"

"No problem" said Fionna while Alan took the basket and put it besides Troy

"Am gonna be gone for a little while, okay, then after that I come back I'll check on you...then am gonna be gone again...haha funny huh?, look just sleep or stay like that until I come back for real" said Alan. Swordjag then gave his horse a hug and went outside of the shed "So, young lady, where do you want to slay monsters at?"

"Hmm...oh! I know evil woods that are close where Marceline lives"

"Oh yeah I already been there...lets just go deeper then?"

"yeah, cool"

"Teleport or fly?"

"I kinda want to fly"

"Cool, grab on Sister" said Alan as he got down on one knee with his back turned to Fionna

"Uh...are you sure this is safe?...you said something about giving you my hand in order to fly"

"Yeah but I think this is way more fun and you know that I would never put you in danger"

"Okay, then" Fionna grabbed on under Alan's neck and he took off high in the sky. Soon they were above the clouds. "Whoaaa..."

"Haha isn't this great"

"Yeah, but I kinda wanna be below the clouds...it's not so often we get rain and I want to enjoy it"

"Alright then, hold on tight" Alan then spun right and went below the clouds.

"Ahh, so awesome" said Fionna as she laid her head down on Alan's neck which made him blush

"Haha, yeah I hear ya...oh look there's that goose named choose goose, haha, he moves his body in funny ways, haha"

"Hahaha, I know right" said Fionna's as Alan gave an inhale and exhale in awe "Woh there nature boy, why the inhaling?"

"There's a good smelling aroma all of a sudden"

"Really? let me smell" Fionna sniffed and immediately recognized that smell. She could feel the wind on her back "Uh...Alan"

"Yeah?"

"That's...my aroma"

"Really? Dang girl you smell good...maybe you should create your very own perfume and call it..hmm..Sensing Fionna, haha"

"Haha, I don't have perfume on"

"I know, every girl has a different aroma than other...and you're the best"

"How do you know that?! Have you been sniffing other girls?"

"What!, no no no, it's just that when they pass me I can smell them...one day I was getting some jeans and Lumpy Space Princess floated pass me and she smelled awful...like...like she had on a lot of different perfumes that don't even mix"

"Eeww...i hate that"

"Haha yeah...huh? What's that?" asked Alan as he saw black clouds heading towards them"

"Wait...i seen this before...ah...Knife storm! Go up go up!" yelled Fionna, then she lost her balanced and fell off Alan

"Fionna! Hang on" Alan then went down to her full speed and caught her just as the storm was pretty close. Alan grabbed Fionna and protected her with his body. Swordjag then closed his eyes and went up as fast as possible, but the storm was already under them and Knifes fell. He rushed to the top while he got bloody cuts from the knifes that penetrated his Jacket "Oww...ow!...ow..ow..ow!" Alan then surpassed the black cloud and found themselves on top of it. He put Fionna down on the thick cloud "are you okay, Fionna, did a knife hit you?" asked Alan

"Me? Look at you, you're all cut at your cheeks and arms"

"Ehh, I had worse"

"Well, thanks"

"Haha you're welcome" said Alan then he took off his jacket revealing his ripped black shirt and cut arms

"Oh my glob"

"It's cool...the only thing that storm did is make me look cooler, Haha"

"Haha"

"So are you okay?"

"Yes am alright, thanks again"

"No problem"

"Why did you go up when you could've gone away from it then go up?"

"I didn't have time to think"

"Well you can say that, haha"

"Yeah...sucks that you cut your hair"

"Ah, are you still on that"

"What, you had beautiful hair, I admired it...you could have cut it a little longer..like to your waist or thighs"

"What? does it look ugly?"

"Heck no, you still look pretty, but...you know what I mean"

"Well I thought it would look good, and I guess people just can see that can they?" said Fionna turning her back on Alan

"What! no you still pretty you still look beautiful, it's just"

"Well what dude why are you so into it, did you want my hair or wha-"

"I love long hair girls!"

"...Oh...well you could've just said so instead of saying all that stuff"

"yeah am sorry"

"What? is my hair too short?"

"No, it's fine, but I would have preferred a little longer...but that's just my dumb opinion that no one cares about"

"i care about it"

"Haha, yeah...I sound like a total freak right now"

"Haha, well yeah you are different from others in some cases...but I like that"

"Uh..haha..ah" Alan was totally nervous

"So...did the storm pass yet?"

"I don't know let me check" Alan then put his head below the clouds and started screaming

"Swordjag!" Fionna then pulled him out only to see that he was faking it.

"Hahahaha"

"Dude! Why did you do that? You stupid butt!"

"Hahaha, cause it's funny"

"What if the storm was still there, you could've got your throat cut off!"

"Nehh you can see just fine, and yeah the storm is out of the evil woods area"

"Ahh, seriously don't do that again"

"Okay, mom!"

"Haha"

"Hahaha come on let's go" Alan then got his jacket and put his hand on Fionna's shoulder then teleported to the evil woods.

* * *

_**Finn and Jake**_

Finn was looking out the window, kinda of sad looking. Jake was making some...bacon pancakes!.

"Hey, Finn, what's wrong?" asked the yellow dog

"Ahh...can't go see FP"

"Dude you been with her all the time for like the past two months"

"Yeah...and?"

"Well we don't go on adventures so often like we used to"

"Oh you're right!...i been too focus on my girl that I forgot about my bud" Finn then walked to Jake and gave him a hug "Am sorry bro"

"It's cool, man, I too know that feeling...remember when I left for sixteen weeks and when I was dad"

"Yeah"

"Yeah I thought to myself the same thing...i was spending too much time with my sweet Rainicorn and puppies that I forgot about you...and am sorry for that"

"It's cool man am sorry too"

"anyways sit your buns down, breakfast is ready, and it's...bacon pancakes! Baby!"

"Haha yeah, pancakes!, bacon!, pancakes!, bacon!...bacon pancakes! yeah! Haha"

"Haha" Finn and Jake sat down and ate for a couple of minutes, but then ice king went in the house "Ice king, what are you doing here...alive?"

"yeah thanks to my impenetrable ice shield, haha, but I came for your help...you see it's our one month anniversary and I don't know what to get her" said Ice king

"Don't you think it's a little weird being married to your female counter part" said Finn

"No"

"Hm...well just ask her what she wants or what she likes"

"She said I needed to give her something from the heart...My maracas?...they're from my heart see" Ice then started to shake his body making the maracas sound.

"No!, she means she wants something thoughtful"

"Thoughtful?"

"Yeah..."

"Hmm...something thoughtful, hmm...oh!, I know,a serenade"

"Umm...sure man" said Jake.

"oh okay thanks you guys for always being there with me" Said Ice king as he gave the heroes a hug "I just love you guys" Ice king started crying "Thanks..._sniff..._for always being there for...for..for me-waahha...thanks" Ice king then left with his ice shield over his head.

"Dude, gross, I got his tears in my bacon" said Finn

"Yeah I also got them in my toast...ahhh man I spent a good while cooking these to perfection" added Jake.

"Can you make more?"

"Yeah, sure" said Jake as he began to heat up the stove again.

* * *

_**Alan and Fionna**_

Swordjag and Fionna were battling flying monsters. Fionna had her pink crystal sword and Alan had jut a regular one with his elemental one behind his back.

"Arh...how you holding up, Fionna?" asked Alan fighting with a flying monster that landed on the ground

"Ah...hieeya!, hieeya!...good, heyyaa!..and you?"

"Good...just checking"

"Ha!...thanks"

"Graahh!" yelled the ugly purple beast just as Fionna slayed it in half

"Haha, yeah taste the sword you freak" said Fionna unaware that one of the beast was coming to her from behind.

"Look out, Fionna!"

"Huh?..hheeiyyaaa!" Fionna then turned around delivering a huge elbow to the beast's face followed by a kick

"Mah turn!" Alan then put his sword back into it's holder and ran to the monster. He jumped and delivered a kick to the head. Lights out! "And it's goooood!, haha"

"Whoa, you can come in handy one of these days when it comes to hand-to-hand combat"

"Of course..my father and grandfather trained me when I was little...since then I been practicing"

"Hehe, cool"

"Yeah...so are we done...i don't see anymore of these evil things"

"Oh no, these were just the pups...Daddy and Mama should be arriving anytime now"

"Well...ah..a little heads up would be nice to know!"

"Hahaha, come on you can handle it, right?"

"What! Of course I can...i just hate when am not informed of what's to happen next"

"Chucks for you!"

"Graaahhhh!" yelled two enormous purple monsters.

"Whoa...well let's get to it, Fionna" said Alan as he jumped into a tree.

"Right"

Fionna ran to the beast with her sword in hand. Alan swung from a tree branch and flew to the face of what seemed to be the father. He tightened his fist and delivered a punch to the bird like nose of the beast. The mother lashed out her claws and started to fight Fionna, but the blonde girl blocked her attacks with the sword.

"Hey, Fionna!" Alan said as he flew by her and took her from the waist and went up.

"What are you doing?"

"Give mama a fast airstrike punch to the center of the head...that seems to be their weak spot"

"Nice...okay lets do it"

Alan then flew way up high to the point it started to get cold and difficult to breathe. He went down tacking a hold of Fionna on her arms

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"GO!" Alan grabbed her by the waist and launched her with all his might. Fionna looked like a blue star falling from the sky.

Alan flew to the mother to distract her. Fionna came down in a classic superhero skull punch pose. The beast's eyes went white and fell. the girl jumped to the ground and watched Swordjag take care of the other beast.

"Alright, Alan let's see what you're made out of?" said Fionna

The male beast saw the mother knocked out and looked at Alan who was standing in front of him. The beast roared with his head up and eyes closed just as Alan smiled a cocky smile.

"_Mistake!"_ Alan thought. He then disappeared from were he was and appeared at the top of giants head "Haaa!" Alan delivered a punch to the side skull and the beast went crashing down. The boy then floated over to the giant monster who was now getting up. Alan then put on an even cockier smile just as some sparks were seen around his body. He tightened his fist and was about to strike until he saw a tear coming off the monsters eyes as he saw his family hurt. Alan's sparks shut off and flew over to monster

"Take them and get out of here" said Alan as the monster gave a confusing look "Be lucky we didn't kill you or most of your family...so get out of here, now...take them and leave in peace!" Alan then floated over to Fionna who was a little far away from the monster. The beast got mad. You could see a couple of head veins showing. The beast opened his mouth and fired a beam of lava and fire.

"Look out!" yelled Fionna as Alan turned around.

"Arhhh! yoou stupid fool!" Alan's sparks came back and his eyes turned blue. Alan then fired a lighting bolt from his left hand and separated the lava then hit the beast with all it's might. After the smoke cleared Alan was seen with his left hand stretched and holding Fionna from the shoulders with his right hand. Fionna opened her eyes just as Alan let go.

"Whoa...that was intens-oww!" Fionna tried to put a hand on Alan's shoulder but got shocked "Dude!"

Alan turned around.

"Are you fine?" he said in a still tone

"Yeah...and why did you shock me?...and why are your eyes blue?..and how did you shoot that thing?" asked Fionna holding her left hand. Alan took a deep breath and relaxed. His eyes went back to their normal brown color and the sparks disappeared "Am sorry"

"And you wanted me to be your girlfriend if I can even touch you"

"Sorry"

"Blue eyes?"

"Just an effect"

"Lighting out of your hands?"

"Electradons remember...you see since I controlled my anger I gotten like this every time am in a fight...a fight is like breakfast for my rage"

"That explains why your hair got a little spiked up this last month...i didn't remember you having spiky hair before"

"Yeah, freaking stylish ain't it" said Alan making pose

"Haha if you say so"

"Sorry, it's just my adrenaline hasn't worn off yet...that why I acted like that"

"It's cool...just don't act so cocky"

"Cocky?"

"I saw that smile when you were beating that thing up, and how did you move so fast?"

"Oh...well my sister taught me that a long time ago"

"Really? Is she...dead?"

"No...she was away when the battle started...am fourteen so now she is..umm..seventeen! Yeah seventeen"

"Good to hear she's alright, do you know where she lives?"

"No...but she's alive and well that's for sure" said Alan

"How do you know she's alive and well?" Asked Fionna then Alan pointed to his veins.

"If my veins are green that means shes alive and well, if they are blue that means she's alive but sick or something...if the veins are red...it means she's dead"

"So they're green"

"Yeah"

"Why does it do that? And for, like, how long does it stay like that?"

"I don't know...she never told me...she did something to me I know that..."

"Hmmm...Well nice to know"

"Yeah, Haha...i hope I see her one day"

Fionna then sat on a rock under trees so the rain wouldn't get on her anymore, Alan then joined her.

"This was fun, we should do this again sometime" said Fionna

"What do you mean 'was'?...we still have more time to adventure"

"Yeah you're right...anyways I got more questions about your sister"

"Ask on"

"Is she human too?"

"No...she's from another planet called Oesonean **(E-so-neh****-****an)**...it's a big planet...it's mostly water...the water is green and they're five continents...if you look at the planet from space you would a big green ball with five misshaped red dots"

"Did you see her planet for real?"

"No...she had pictures"

"Oh...Cool...so how did she come here?"

"I was five back then when my dad and mom found a girl crying in a forest...she was eight...she had a cut on her right foot for when she crashed with her little ship...my parents healed her and brought her to the house. I remember her being so nice and well mannered...she always played with me and told me stories, taught me fighting moves when I became six, she would prepare my armor, make me new swords, we played games together and a bunch of other stuff.

When I became seven, she started discovering her powers...she could fly, had enormous strength and speed, she could shoot these yellow blast things from her hands and when she got angry she glowed in a yellow aura"

"Whoa...what did y'all call her?

"She already came with a name...her name was Kinatria **(Key-nah-tri-ah)** but she told us that she didn't like her name because it translated to "Death Queen" in her planet, so after a couple of hours we called her Auria **(Ah-reah) **

"Wow she sounds pretty"

"Well Auria means 'Beauty' in her home planet and she was incredibly beautiful...she had long blonde hair that came down to her hips and the most beautiful yellow eyes...every time she put me to sleep I would stare into her eyes in awe, I didn't need a blanket or a teddy bear to sleep...i needed her eyes"

"Aww"

"she would always put on her planet's clothes...think of like a tight red elastic suit and cut it by the hips then put on tight red shorts that goes down to the middle of the thighs...then think of orange stylish boots that went up halfway of her shins. She had on big yellow earrings with a blue crystal necklace"

"Nice"

"Yeah it's how she dressed, but sometimes she wore regular clothes"

"hmm she sounds nice"

"She is nice..always speaking so nicely to others...i remember what she always used to say to me whenever I got hurt or sick...she would say 'It's okay little brother of mine, your big sister will always be here with you whenever you need her' then she would hug me and kiss me on the forehead"

"Aww"

"The thing I remember most about her is that she would stay in my room until I was asleep...i was scared of the dark back then...she would make a yellow ball of light with one of her hands then make it hover in the air"

"That's really nice of her to do that"

"...I miss her" said Alan while a tear came rolling down from his right eye. Fionna then went closer and hugged Alan "I sound like a total nerd right now"

"it's okay...you miss your big sister there's no shame in crying about her"

"Yeah..so how abo-aah!" yelled Alan as a giant man came out of the woods

"Dude!"

The one eyed monster came running at them, but before Alan or Fionna could do anything, the monster then grabbed them and ran back to his crib.

The monster passed further into the woods and stopped when he arrived at a house made out of stone. The Giant moved a huge boulder that was covering the entrance, entered, then put it back.

"Hahaha" laughed the giant "Looks like am eating good tonight!"

"Agh...let go of us!" yelled Fionna.

"Oh no little ones I need you for dinner...Marcus is hungry" said the giant as he rubbed his giant belly.

"Dude then eat something else!" yelled Alan

"Oh no you two look tasty but the girl looks much tastier"

"...You touch Fionna...and I swear I will rip your throat off!" snapped Alan getting his sparks back.

"Ahh quit it you're shocking me" said Fionna as Swordjag calmed down.

"hahah, nice try...now hang on tight I'll be right back" the giant then put the two of them in a giant clean jar of pickles.

"Ehh...i hate pickles" said Alan.

"Swordjag we gotta get out of here!"

"Calm down... I remember reading something about a situation like this..now we wait until the giant comes back...cause if we kick his buns early then well be trapped by that huge boulder"

"What! No we gott-"

"Trust me it will work"

"...Okay...i trust you"

after a few hours the giant came back with a heard giant chickens and took Alan and Fionna again.

"_Now I know that I read this before, haha"_ thought Alan "Hey giant...before you eat us how about you have a delicious drink to go along with us?" asked Alan as Fionna got mad.

"What are you doing?!" Alan eyed her and she calmed down.

"Uh...what the heck, why not" The giant then took Alan and put him in the kitchen. Swordjag got to work mixing ingredients together. The giant inhaled the scent of the liquid and smiled in awe

"That smells good, can't wait to eat you and drink that too"

"Haha...don't worry"

After a few more ingredients the liquid was ready...it was dark red and had a powerful scent of grape and strawberry "Here you go, drink up!" said Alan as he stood beside the giant bowl containing the liquid.

"mmmm..it smells good" the giant than drank the whole thing. After a few minutes he started getting super dizzy and fell backwards while laughing "haha...hahahaha...before I eat the two of you I want to now your name" said the giant pointing at Alan. Swordjag elbowed Fionna softly then spoke "Alright...my name, dear giant, is nobody"

"nobody?...alright"

"Fionna please step aside" He whispered to Fionna then Fionna did as told. Alan's eyes turn blue. Then summoned a lighting bolt and launched it to the giant's eye. The giant roared in pain. He moved around as blood was dripping from his eye. Alan grabbed Fionna and flew high.

Outside other giants went to check on the screams

"Marcus what's wrong!" said a female giant

"Ahh Nobody is hurting me!...nobody is harming me!"

"Well if you say so...weirdo" with that the giants left.

"Hang on tight Fionna, he's got to let out his chickens sooner or later" said Alan who was standing at the top of the enormous fridge.

"So?"

"So!...we get under the huge chickens!...he might think that were going to escape, so I think he will sit on the entrance and feel the chicken's top while we are on the bottom"

"Oh I get it wow awesome!...hey...why don't you use your elemental sword?"

"First...because I wanna find out if this strategy works...second if it does not work then elemental power it is"

"Ahh...okay fine"

A few hours passed and the chickens piled up by the giant. The giant then opened the entrance and sat in the middle only letting his chickens pass.

Alan put Fionna under a chicken and sent her. Fionna got out. Alan took a chicken and got under it. The giant felt the top of the chicken but not the bottom..Alan got out too. Swordjag quickly grabbed Fionna and flew away from the house.

"Haha yeah!" said Fionna

"Man haha that was close" added Alan. Swordjag was flying through the woods, not knowing where he was "Fionna do you know how to get out of here?"

"...Why are you asking me? I haven't been in this part of the woods"

"Lets go up" Alan then went up the trees. It was kind of foggy but they could see well "Oh alright" He began flying towards the exit of the woods.

"Man... it's already night! Swordjag teleport"

"Right!" Swordjag imagined Fionna's house and waited for the thunder "Aww man there's no cloud near us for miles!...i gotta have a cloud at least a hundred fifty feet away"

"Aww...well at least step on it"

"Alright hang on!" Alan's eyes turned blue again and he took off in high speeds. Fionna covered her face with her hand protecting herself from the damaging winds. After a couple of minutes they finally got out of the woods.

"Woo..man this was kind of fun" said Fionna stepping into the ground

"Yeah...it was, now let's try teleporting again" Alan thought then a lighting bolt came on the two and took them to Fionna's house.

"Aww...Home sweet home" said Fionna arriving

"Well this is it, see you tomorrow, Fionna goodnight"

"Oh um yeah goodnight, this was fun we should do this again next time"

"Sure"

"I still wonder why couldn't you over power the giant? you're obviously much stronger"

"Yeah but like i said i wanted to test out the strategy"

"oh okay...Um...ah...goodnight!" said Fionna as she quickly went inside her house. Alan shrugged then teleported to his house.

* * *

Once Alan arrived to his house, he spotted a person that was leaning against his door. He had yellow skin and looked like he had been in prison for centuries

"Who are you?!" said Alan, a little loud of course

"Oh! Young Alan of the lighting kingdom, it is good to see you"

"Who are you?"

"I am one of the prisoners from Sisyournefarn's castle I escaped a few weeks ago. I been traveling to find you, young one. Sisyournefarn has captured a wizard that knows you and also he has your mother."

"Wait how did you find me?"

"I asked, Silly"

"Oh yeah, anyways My mother is alive?...and what about my dad?"

"your mother is alive but your father is dead, he died in battle at the lightning kingdom"

"Aw...So he has the wizard too"

"Am afraid so"

"Ahh...continue"

"Look young warrior, you are the only one that can end this nightmare"

"I was just preparing myself to seek Sisyournefarn a few weeks ago"

"Good...now young warrior...in my travels I have come to know a fighting master you can train under until your ready"

"Hmm"

"You already poses great power, that's a fact and that makes a threat...but Sisyournefarn could still kill you...if you train under the fighting Master, Tornen...He will make you more powerful"

"Hmmmm...Alright"

"You must defeat Sisyournefarn before it's too late"

"What do you mean?"

"He's getting tired of the same kind of people...he plans to eliminate everyone"

"I will not let that happen!"

"Master Tornen also knows where Sisyournefarn's kingdom is located...Tornen is in another land mass near this continent. He lives in Scorpion City" the person then pointed east to where Alan was "Go east, no matter if there's an ocean there...keep going east.

First you will arrive on a dead Island. you must go through it. If you go around it then you'll be cursed...you don't want that right?...once you went through it keep going east until you hit another land mass...this time it's a much nicer view...ask people near by for Scorpion City and once you're there, finding Tornen will be no problem"

"Um...okay then"

"Oh I can't believe I almost forgot!...Sisyournefarn is looking for you. He does not know you're here in this land...he's got a bounty hunters after you"

"After me huh?...what's the price"

"Three hundred thousand big ones"

"Dang!...what criminal wouldn't want that"

"Yes, almost every criminal that knows about the offer is out to get you...be careful young one"

"Well alright"

"You must go quickly before everyone dies"

"How long do you think they would be alive?"

"...i don't know...the women had to 'satisfy' the beast in return of saving everyone's lives...but the beast is getting bored...you have to save them!"

"Back to the question...how long do you think they would be alive?"

"Ahh...um...two to four years"

"...I..well how long would it take me to get to Scorpion City?"

"About...a week or so"

"hmm..."

"It's all up to you young one" the person walked out of Alan's sight and faded away in the shadows of night.

"...My life is so confusing, weird and hard...why?" said Alan "It's surprising he knows a lot...better keep an eye out In case he's trouble" Swordjag then went to check on Troy. He opened the shed and found it empty. He then walked to the trees and found him eating "Hey, Troy you're all better" said Alan stroking the white mane of the stallion.

The horse walked over to him and put his head on his shoulder. Alan went over to the uninjured leg and took off a bandage "I had a crazy day today...but very soon I going to be gone...sooner than I thought...you can't come with me..am sorry to tell you this but you'll only get in my way...i got to look for someone that can take care of you, I don't know how long I'll be gone but you can't rely on apples and grass forever" Alan then sat on a rock while Troy laid down beside him "What was I thinking when I asked Fionna out...if she says yes am going to break her heart if I go so soon...my only option is to hope she still needs more time or...says no"

* * *

_**Finn and Jake**_

"Man I thought Alan would come" said Finn

"Dude it was raining knifes! Are you crazy bro" responded Jake

"The storm passed an hour before we went to the gym...i think something happen or something happen to him"

"Whatever man he's fine...maybe he just didn't feel like it, ya know?...maybe he woke up in the wrong side of the bed"

"Why does it matter if he woke up in the other side?"

"Oh no I meant that maybe he just was having a bad day and the rain and knife storm didn't make it any better"

"Hm...we he could've just called...I'll ask him tomorrow-whata hey!" said Finn as Ice king flew in like nobody's business.

"Ice king you need to stop barging in here, man it's not cool!" said Jake

"Sorry but knocking and coming in by the front door is too mainstream...ice daddy gotta keep rollin'"

"Ice daddy?" asked Jake

"That's what my wife calls me" responded Ice king

"...anyways...why are you here?" asked Finn

"Just came to tell ask you if I could work out with you two next time you go to the gym"

"Maybe...Alan didn't show up"

"Oh Swordjag...the last time I saw him he was with Fionna going in the direction of the evil woods you two always go"

"What! He didn't show up because of Fionna?" asked Jake.

"I just saw him going with Fionna..that's all I know"

"Hm...well tomorrow we will tell him why he didn't warn us about it" said Finn

"So...can I workout with you four?" asked Ice king with his old man smile

"...Ah Fine"

**Hey guys that was chapter Six, thanks for reading and review your thoughts on this if you want. Have you yourselves a great day...or night!**


	7. Staying to Leave

"Whatever man he's fine...maybe he just didn't feel like it, ya know?...maybe he woke up in the wrong side of the bed"

"Why does it man if he woke up in the other side?"

"Oh no I meant that maybe he just was having a bad day and the rain and knife storm didn't make it any better"

"Hm...we he could've just called...I'll ask him tomorrow-whata hey!" said Finn as Ice king flew in like nobody's business.

"Ice king you need to stop barging in here, man it's not cool!" said Jake

"Sorry but knocking and coming in by the front door is too mainstream...ice daddy gotta keep rollin'"

"Ice daddy?" asked Jake

"That's what my wife calls me" responded Ice king

"...anyways...why are you here?" asked Finn

"Just came to tell ask you if I could work out with you two next time you go to the gym"

"Maybe...Alan didn't show up"

"Oh Swordjag...the last time I saw him he was with Fionna going in the direction of the evil woods you two always go"

"What! He didn't show up because of Fionna?" asked Jake.

"I just saw him going with Fionna..that's all I know"

"Hm...well tomorrow we will tell him why he didn't warn us about it" said Finn

"So...can I workout with you four?" asked Ice king with his old man smile

"...Ah Fine"

Chapter 7: **Staying To Leave**

It was a sunny day and Flame Princess was outside getting the knives out of the ground.

"Ahh!...I hate Knife storms" she said as she threw a couple of knives in the water.

"Hey, FP" said Finn walking in her direction

"Oh hey, Finn"

"Crazy storm it was last night, huh?" said Jake in Finn's hat

"Yeah, now I have to pick all of these knives up!"

"Here let me help, yo Jake get out of my hat and help" Finn said as Jake jumped out of his hat

"Alright, I'll help" responded the magical dog.

Finn started to pick up knives near Flame Princess's house. Jake stretched his arms and grabbed as many as he could carry. FP picked up the ones near the water.

"So, we just dump them into the water?" asked Jake

"Um Yeah I think that's best...i there another place we could dump them?" The princess asked while Finn threw a bunch of knives into the water.

"Yeah, but it's far" said Finn

"Then water is best"

Jake then threw his knives that he had gathered along with Finn and FP

"So you guys already cleaned the knives at your house?" asked FP

"Yep, took us a while cause we got more land" answered Jake

"Well thanks for helping me out guys"

"No Problem, you know you can always count on us" said Finn.

Then the three heard a thunder and a lighting bolt came down near by FP's house. When the group opened their eyes they saw Swordjag.

"Hey Flame Princess you her-oh hey guys what's up" said Swordjag

"Yo Alan, man, you left us waiting yesterday, bro, what gives?" asked Jake

"Well sorry...A giant captured Me and Fionna. It was already night when we escaped"

"Oh okay then" said Finn

"Um yes Alan, you said my name in your arrival" said FP walking forward.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering if I could have a jar full with flames...you know, to light up places"

"Um, sure...I'll be right back" FP then went inside her house.

"...So you and Fionna got captured by a giant?" asked Jake

"Yeah, we had time to go and adventure. I would've accompany y'all to the gym, but crazy Giant wanted to eat us"

"So did you beat his buns?" asked Finn

"No...if I beat him buns then me and Fionna would be trapped...there was no way we could both push a boulder of that magnitude aside"

"So how did you escape?"

"I got him drunk. My uncle taught me how to make that drink in case of an occasion. Then the giant asked for my name...I told him my name was 'nobody'"

"Nobody? Why would you tell him that?" asked Jake

"After I told him that, I zapped a lighting bolt into his eye. I knew someone would come and ask if he's alright, so when the other giants came to see about the screaming, the drunk and injured giant would say..'nobody is harming me'"

"Dude!, well thought bro"

"I didn't came up with it...i read it in a book...i don't remember the name"

"I still don't understand...I've seen you push giant rocks before, why wouldn't you be able to push them again..was it that big?"

"..."

"Yeah and couldn't you just burn the whole place down with your elemental powers?" asked Jake

"...dude...wow i really didn't think of that...i guess i was too focus on the plan"

"Hey am back" said FP with a big jar containing flames inside of it "Here you go, Alan, this is what you wanted right?"

"Yes, thank you"

"What are you planing to do with that?" asked Jake

"You'll now soon enough"

"Well...alright, are you coming to the gym today?" asked Finn

"Yep, I'll be there...at six right?"

"Yeah"

"Then yeah, I'll be there"

"Alright sweet"

"I got to go, see you later...and thank you again Flame princess"

"No problem" answered FP. And with that Alan got hit by a lighting bolt and disappeared.

"Dude have you teleported with Alan?" asked Jake

"No, Why?" asked Finn

"Dude it's awesome, it's like when you rub your eyes hard and you start to see these weird galaxies or something"

"...Dude I gotta try that out"

"So you guys wanna come eat something?" asked FP

"That would be awesome but it' super hot inside" said Finn

"Alright, then we'll eat outside"

"Haha yeah" Finn and Jake fist bumped.

* * *

_**At The Candy Kingdom**_

Princess bubblegum was in her bedroom rearranging things.

"Hmm...maybe this should go here?" she asked herself placing a base, made out of candy, on a surface.

Marshall Lee then came through the door.

"Yo Bubblegum"

"Ahh what do you want?"

"Nothin' just came to see what's up"

"Well nothing, so please leave am a little busy right now"

"Alright, then go on a date with me and I'll go"

"Ah...no!"

"Come on, what is it about me that you don't like"

"It's not you. I don't date"

"Come on, Bubbles, you know you want to"

"I will give you ten seconds to leave"

"Or what ar-"

"One"

"Seriously you're gon-"

"Two"

"Come just on-"

"Three"

"Just one dat-"

"Four"

"Am not leav-"

"Five"

"You can't mak-"

"Ten!, banana guards!" yelled PB skipping the rest of the numbers then two banana guards came through the door "Get him ou-"

At that moment a lightning bolt came through the balcony and Swordjag appeared

"Princess Bubblegum you her-oh there you are...am I in the middle of something?" asked Alan

"No, Alan...Marshall was just about to leave...right..banana guards"

"Come on, get" the banana guards said as the took hold of Marshall's wrists.

"Dudes come on...Come on Bubbles just one date!"

"Not in your life" responded PB as the guards closed the door leaving Princess and Alan "Ah finally...so Alan what up?"

"Oh I came to see if you could give me food supplies to last at least a month"

"Hmm...a month...yes I do..but Why? Don't you have money and food at your house"

"Yes but I..."

"Are you going somewhere?"

"...Aghh okay I'll tell you...but you gotta keep this a secret...can you do that Princess?"

"Yes, of course"

"Okay"

Marshall was with the guards ten feet away from PB's room. Marshall then got out of the guards hold and chopped them in the back of their...head..banana things.

"Nice try..." Marshall then floated to PB's door and was about to enter when he heard Alan and Princess Bubblegum talking.

"Well...I am going away from here for awhile...I'm going to train with a fighting master. He will make me more powerful in order to take on Sisyournefarn"

"Are you crazy?! Sisyournefarn will kill you-"

"That's why am going to train. Apparently my mother is still alive and my adoptive father, the wizard, has been captured. Sisyournefarn is planning on killing my people and I will not let that happen...I heard he's got bounty hunters after me"

"Bounty hunters?!"

"Yes the price is Three hundred Thousand big ones"

"Dang! What criminal wouldn't want that"

"I know that's what I said"

"But who gave this information"

"An escaped Prisoner of Sisyournefarn"

"This is terrible news...so when are you planning on leaving?" asked PB

"When I have gathered all of my stuff then the next day. Once I have my supplies, I hang out with friends, get some rest. The next day I'll tell them then leave"

"Well...if you must go then I'll help you...what do you need again?"

"Candy supplies to last at least a month"

"Hm alright, I'll be back" said PB as she headed towards the doors. Marshall heard the footsteps in his direction and turned invisible. PB opened the door and walked out. Marshall went in the room and saw Alan.

"_Three hundred thousand for this little guy...Haheha" _thought Marshall as he put on his hoodie and went out the window invisible.

After a few minutes Princess Bubblegum came into the room.

"Here you go Alan" said PB as she handed him a blue and yellow egg.

"...I don't think an egg is gonna do it"

"Silly, it's shaped like an egg. If you open it and reach down on it, you'll get candy. It has enough for three months. You can eat as much as you want and when the three months pass, the 'egg' will stop producing candy"

"Hmm...thank you Princess Bubblegum...know I jus-"

"But if you break the egg you will starve!" yelled PB as Alan made a face "Hahah just kidding the egg is unbreakable"

"Hahaha, anyways now I just need drinks and ice...I think I'll go see ice king about that"

"Well alright...good luck" said PB as she gave him a hug

"Thanks...I'll really need it" responded Swordjag. He then let go and flew outside

"...Now to take care of the Banana guards..."

Alan then teleported to the ice kingdom.

"Hello Ice king and queen you here?" said Swordjag as he entered the castle "Oh hello there Gunter, do you know where ice king or queen are?"

"Wenk" said Gunter eating some chips

"They're out?...where did they go? Do you know?"

"Wenk...wenk wenk wenk...wenk"

"Oh okay...well if they come home tell them that am looking for them"

"Wenk!"

"Thanks, Gunter" Alan then teleported again.

"Gunter?...who was that Gunter?" asked Ice king getting out of the shower

"Wenk"

"Oh come on I heard voices"

"Wenk wenk wenk"

"Crazy pile of old bones!?"

Swordjag arrived at his house and went to his room. He put the large egg in a box and put the box inside a yellow backpack.

"Aww, man...teleporting takes away some energy" Swordjag then sat on his sofa for a couple of minutes "...Am hungry...maybe that's why I feel so uncharged" he then went down stairs and prepared food. After awhile Swordjag was done cooking. He made Spaghetti with medium size meat balls and delicious spaghetti sauce. He got some soda and sat down. He was about to take delicious juicy bite until Fionna, Cake, Finn, Jake, Marceline and others came through the entrance door "Oh come on! Can't I eat in peace" said Alan as he got surrounded by the people

"Dude, you're leaving?!" asked Jake as others made some other comments.

"Umm ahh"

"Why didn't you tell us?!" asked Fionna

"Listen I-"

"Dude where you gonna leave without telling us?" Asked Marceline's

"I um I-"

"What friend doesn't say he's leaving?" asked FP

"Listen plea-"

"Oh no Boy you didn't! And you wanted Fionna just to break her heart" said Cake

"No I-"

"Are you lumpin' crazy!" said LSP

"LISTEN!" yelled Alan as thunder was heard from outside. Everyone then got quiet "First of all how did you guys find out...i told Princess Bubblegum to keep it a secret until I was ready"

"Marshall Lee told us" said Finn.

"What!...Ohh! he must of heard everything!.."

"Explain your leaving butt!" said Cake

"...Yes..i was going to leave, but first I needed my supplies. Once I was ready I was going to tell you" explained Alan "Look I know I've only been here for two months or so, but I have my reasons for going away for a temporary while..my personal reasons"

"So...you're really going?" asked FP

"Yes, but I will come back...i just have to end some madness, that's all"

"Do you have what you need?" asked Marceline

"No...i still need four more things"

"What?"

"Water, A tent, A sleeping bag or something, and maybe some covers...you know, if it get's too cold"

"Do you have to leave?"

"Yeah, am positive"

"Hm well as much as I would hate for you going away...We'll get the water, come on Jake" said Finn as he ran outside

"I'll get the tent, move! Out of my way!" said LSP going through the crowd

"I guess I'll get the sleeping bag" said FP

"...am sorry Swordjag...I'll get the covers" said Marceline as she floated away

"...Am going to help Flame Princess" said Cake as she joined FP. Everyone went to help others leaving Fionna and Alan Alone.

"...I'm sorry..you have to, like...leave" said Fionna

"Yeah I wish I didn't have to, but...i need to do this" responded Alan "Listen I'm really sorry for asking you out...i told myself that I was not going to ask you until I came back...but you were just right there looking all pretty"

"...Oh..well"

"I know am a total butt for doing that, I'm sorry...It just went by my mind that even for a little while I could be with you"

"You know after what happen yesterday, I've been thinking" said Fionna "You don't treat me like a guy friend...not even when we first met, remember, at that party"

_**Flashback**_

_It was night and there was a big party in the candy kingdom. Every counter part was there having fun with their counter part or someone else._

_Alan was with Finn, Jake, FP, PB, PG, Marshall, Marceline and others until someone caught his eye._

"_Yo Finn...who's that girl over there?" asked Swordjag while pointing at Finn's counter part_

"_That's...my..female counter part, man"_

"_Man...shes...freaking adorable"_

"_Aw dude, it's feels like you're also saying that to me!"_

"_No way man, I don't swing that way...am gonna go talk to her"_

"_Alright fine"_

_Alan walked over to Fionna who was chatting with Cake and others_

"_Hey" said Alan as Fionna turned around_

"_Oh hello there"_

"_Man...you're even more beautiful close up" said Alan making Fionna blush_

"_Ah..thanks..dude"_

"_Am Alan...but my friends call me Swordjag from time to time"_

"_Am Fionna...and..Swordjag?...haha funny name"_

"_Yeah...my old friends called me that because the way I jag my swords into things"_

"_Yeah...look at you, two swords...why two?"_

"_This by my waist is my regular sword and this one behind me is my elemental sword"_

"_Whoa, elemental?"_

"_Yeah...the powers of Fire, Water, Earth and Lighting"_

"_Dude, you got to let me see it!"_

"_Sure" Alan then got out his sword and handed it to Fionna_

"_Dude this is rockin' where did you get it?"_

"_My grandfather gave it to me"_

"_Dude..."_

"_You wanna give it a go"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Alight, let's go away from people a little, just to be safe"_

"_Alright" Fionna and Alan then went outside the Candy kingdom "How do you active it, or whatever?"_

"_Which one do you wanna use?"_

"_Hmm...Fire! Haha"_

"_Alright...now the first spell makes the sword a fire sword...the second spell makes you fire"_

"_Dude!"_

"_Yeah...okay now say 'I call upon the fire element'"_

"_I call upon the fire element!" yelled Fionna a little loud. The sword then started glowing red "Oh my glob this is awesome" Fionna said as she fought the air with the flaming sword that didnt burn her "I wanna become fire"_

"_Alright, now say 'From the moving lava to the raging fire, your flaming powers is what I require'"_

"_From the moving lava to the raging fire, your flaming powers is what I require!" yelled Fionna as she was covered in a tornado of flames. When the tornado cleared, Fionna was in her same outfit but it was red. Her skirt and shirt were red. Her hair was orange and fiery. Her white hat was yellow, her backpack was red, her socks were orange, her shoes were yellow and her eyes where orange "Glob! This is amazing so awesome"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"So I think it's the right decision...I accept your offer...I'd Like to be your-"

"Ahh...I knew that this was going to leave me with two roads...if you be my girl, then I'll break you apart when I leave...and the other one is just that you turn me down and don't worry about me while am gone"

"Can't you stay a little longer...just so we could.."

"...I was going to wait one day when I got all my supplies...but look Fionna as much as I desire you, I can't stay a little longer, I have to do what is right...even if it means putting my life on the line"

"What do you mean?"

"I may not come back alive...there's a chance of that, but that doesn't mean I can't try"

"But what are you going to do? I thought you were going to reason with people, just talk about it"

"Oh no...It's way worse, but since am not prepared I'll be staying with a fighting master to make me stronger"

"...Are you sure you can't stay a little longer" said Fionna as Marceline got to the door, and was going to enter the kitchen but stopped and looked at the two while she stayed hidden.

"...I don't know if I can stay a little longer.."

"Please...just..two days, please"

"Fionna..i can't"

"...Please"

"Fionna!"

"Please oh please"

"..."

"Please..."

"...ahhh..fine, two days that's it" said Alan as Fionna lightened up and Hugged him

"Yeah! thank you!...So now that we're together do-"

"We are?"

"I accepted remember"

"Yeah, but I don't want you to worry about me"

"I'll worry about you Girlfriend or not"

"ahh...Fine..then we are"

Marceline was just floating there hearing the conversation

"_It's all your fault, Fionna!, you just had to get between me and him!" _thought Marceline with a mad face.

The two hugged for awhile, each never waning to let go...until

"Woah, guys" said Marceline barging in which made Alan and Fionna separate "I brought the covers, Swordjag...am I interrupting something?"

"No..you're fine" responded Swordjag

"Well I know that" said Marceline which made Alan blush. She then put the covers on a surface while Fionna eyed her a bit when she said 'I know that'

"So where at the others, are they still not here?"

"No they haven't arrive yet"

"Cool let's wait...mmm what's that smell" said the vampire queen as she floated towards a giant pot full of spaghetti "mmm man this smells good, can I get some?"

"Uh sure, yeah let's all eat, come on Fionna let's eat"

"...Uh no thanks I'm going to go check on Cake" said Fionna as he walked out of the kitchen and house

"Alright?..." said Alan as he sat next to his spaghetti "...a man my pasta got cold!"

"Hahaha" laughed Marceline. Alan then went to heat it up.

* * *

_**With Fionna**_

Fionna was walking out of the woods where Swordjag lived. She then went through the ice kingdom.

"Ahh...am gonna miss him" she said as she began going by some woods and heard laughing

"Huh?" Fionna then searched where the noise was coming from, then found Marshall Lee and two others from underworld with him

"So how does it sound, guys? Three hundred thousand For that little bitch" said Marshall lee

"Sounds good, peace of cake" said one of the underworld thing. He had green skin and was thorny.

"Yeah, I mean, what can that little bitch do, anyways?" asked the other underworld demon. He was yellow and had two big horns in his head.

"The runt has 'powers'" Marshall said quoting powers

"what kind"

"Lighting...some lighting powers but hey he may be tough, but he's a kid..they fall easy victim to the adults...trust me"

"Well then I guess we turn this into a competition...who ever kills him first wins" said the green one

"I agree" agreed the yellow

"bitchin', tonight we move in his house when he's sleeping, just don't wake up the horse..now let's go before we get caught" said Marshall. Fionna began to process the information.

"_Lighting powers?, horse?..ah! Alan"_ Thought Fionna as she moved away a little, but stepped on a stick which made a noise.

"ah" Fionna gasped then Marshall turned his head towards Fionna showing unusual green eyes. The girl then and back to Alan to warn him

"Ahh that little slut heard it all" said the yellow one

"Dude she's not a slut, she's hot...but still, get her!" yelled Marshall as all of them went after the running girl.

"I have to tell Swordjag" whispered Fionna while she ran.

"Dude, she's fucking fast" said the yellow one

"I know, dumbass i can see that!" agreed Marshall

Fionna entered the ice kingdom where ice king was building a snowman outside

"haha, who says you're too old to build one of these" said Ice king

"Ice king!" yelled Fionna

"huh what?"

"They're chasing me, help!"

"Chasing you!?"

"yes!...they have bad intentions"

"Oh I see how it is now!" Ice king then flew into the sky where he met Marshall and the others "From the power of ice and snow, clouds of frost be shown, twisters of winters and all it's cold, I summon you to take your told!" Ice king them summoned a large tornado of frost and some army snow men.

"Thanks, Ice king" said Fionna heading towards Alan's house

"No problem, Fionna, anything for you"

Fionna ran in the house and in the kitchen

"Alan, Marshall wants you- bmgf" Fionna then felt a hand on her mouth and she got pulled away from the door.

"Fionna!?" Said Swordjag as he stood up. Fionna Struggled but she freed her mouth

"Alan!, Am-fhD" Again Fionna's mouth got covered. The Yellow demon ran out of the living room, Fortunately Swordjag spotted him leaving and chased him.

"...Okay, then I guess I'll eat alone" said Marceline eating her spaghetti.

The yellow demon went outside and flew up with Fionna still struggling.

"Come back here!" yelled Alan as he flew up as well.

"Aw, ow, arh...stop moving you bitch" said the demon as he entered the Ice kingdom where Marshall and the other demon locked ice king in a hold "Dudes I got her, but the kid is after me"

"Ahh, way to go, stupid fuck!" said Marshall

"Hey, Marshall, why do you wear your hoodie man?"

"Because am a vampire, dumbass!"

"Oh...yeah...i knew that"

"What are you doing with Fionna" said Swordjag while he touched the snow with his feet along with the yellow demon.

"We were..ah..gonna take her to a party...ah...the only way guests will get in, is by tacking the guest by force.."

"...?"

"Underworld rules, bro" said Marshall

"I don't buy it" said Alan as Finn and Jake came

"Whoa, bro..what's going on?" asked Finn

"Hey, Finn and Jake...are y'all in the mood for a fight?" asked Swordjag

"Ah..Sure, who are we fighting?" asked Jake then Alan pointed his finger at the demons "Why?"

"Because they were kidnapping Fionna!"

"Dude, bro not cool" said Finn as he put a bucket of water down on the snow

"Get them!" yelled Marshall as he grabbed Fionna from the yellow one. Swordjag then flew up and stopped him

"Dude, why are you kidnapping Fionna?" asked Swordjag as he flew in front of Marshall

"...Personal issues, now move kid!" Marshall said as he tried to move Alan aside but got kicked in the ribs "Ah my demon ribs!"

"I'll give you a chance to leave peacefully without Fionna...Looks like Finn and Jake are done with your pathetic friends"

"...errr..no" Alan then took a deep breath. He extended his arms and grabbed Fionna in a blink of an eye "What? How did you do that?"

"Yo, Finn thanks for the move, man, it really helps in situations like these"

"No problem" responded Finn with one foot on top of the yellow demon

Marshall then opened his mouth and went for a bite while Alan was distracted, but Fionna elbowed Marshall in the face then kicked him to the snow. Marshall got his demon friends and went away full speed.

"...Are you alright?" asked Swordjag while he went down.

"Yeah...am okay"

"Dude!, that was awesome, did you feel the thrill Jake?" asked Finn all excited

"All I felt is that green guy's thorns in my bread and butter" responded Jake.

"So what did they want? why did they kidnapped you?" asked Finn

"They wanted to kill you Swordjag" answered Fionna

"What? Why" said Swordjag

"I heard something about three hundred thousand for you head"

"Aghh...he must of heard the price thing too"

"What?" said Jake

"Look the guy am going to fight in the future has bounty hunters after me"

"Dude..." said Finn

"Three hundred thousand is the price"

"So he wants you dead?" asked Fionna

"Yeah...and Marshall couldn't resist three hundred thousand"

"OH my glob...but Marshall would never do things like that...he might be dark and all but he would never kill anyone even if he says so..."

"Hmmm...I don't know about this, I better keep my eye open"

"...Well You have to be careful, are you sure you need to go"

"Yes, I need to go"

"Aww"

"...Hey guys eeh ahh erhh" said Ice king crawling to the group

"What happen?" asked Jake

"I was keeping control of the fight, but I think Gunter threw something out the window and hit me on the head and knocked off my crown...then they took hold of me"

"...Lets go back to the house, come on Ice King you too" said Alan

"Alright...ahh let me just...ahh..get my ankle back in plac-AHH man that hurt" said IK fixing his ankle as everyone walked to Alan's house. Fionna and Swordjag were at the back. He looked around a little nervous then grabbed Fionna by the waist and pulled her closer as they walked.

"...Hehe, that's better" said Fionna

"Well I have two days, so I better act"

"Yo Swordjag, man, is a bucket enough?...Jake thinks it's not enough" said Finn walking with the bucket of water

"To be honest, a bucket is not enough..."

"Hahaha, I told you man" said Jake

"ah man do I really have to give up playing B-MO for a week?" asked Finn

"...Yes..."

"Ah fine"

"...So you want to go hang out tonight?" asked Swordjag as he slowed down his walking

"As in a date?"

"Well I didn't mean a date, I meant go hang out by a tree or something with friends and stuff"

"Oh...I thought that only me and you were gonna go"

"I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable, so why not just hang around others and talk"

"I don't feel uncomfortable being alone with you, it's exactly the Opposite...you know for the first time, I don't really feel like that, I think I would enjoy a date"

"So a date then?"

"Yeah, is that what you want?"

"As long as your comfortable and happy, then that's what I want"

"Hey guys did I just hear the D word" said Ice king coming in from behind

"Uh.."

"You have to take it easy love birds, you two should get to know each other better first"

"I know more than enough about Swordjag" said Fionna

"and you Alan?"

"Well...Fionna is smart, courageous, extremely beautiful...and lot of other interesting and beautiful things"

"...you forgot Awesome! I made her like that, remember" said Ice King

"Oh yeah Fionna is awesome"

"Well then I guess a date is really the next option...Wow the first day of being together and you two are ready for a date...wow when IQ and I went out it was the third week of being in a relationship"

"Hm...yeah I guess I just paid a lot of attention when we were friends" said Fionna

"Well everything looks good...as long as you two don't have late night intentions"

"Huh?" said Fionna not understanding

"Dude, am not old enough for sex yet" added Alan

"Just keep your mind off of that subject" said IK

"It was off the subject five second ago"

"alright...getting a little awkward...oh and I thought you were going to the gym with Finn and Jake"

"Oh Yeah I forgot...i guess I will only workout for about two hours, two hours of exercise, one hour to clean myself off and then boom! Date time...are you okay with me picking you up at Ten Fionna"

"Am okay with it, we just have to come back before twelve...Cake doesn't like it when I stay passed it without her to be around...she says I get crazy and make dumb choices"

"Don't worry before twelve it is"

"Aw you guys are so cute...okay am leaving" said IK as he went to Finn and Jake's side"

"At ten...not a minute later okay" said Fionna

"Okay, okay don't be so bossy about it" responded Alan

"Am just so excited, for the first time, I really wanna go on this date" said Fionna as the group arrived at the house.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Marceline watching TV in the living room.

"Aww Marceline get your feet off the couch!" demanded Alan

"Alright, alright, sheesh"

"So where do we put the water-...?" asked Jake as he turned around to face until he noticed he was grabbing Fionna by the waist and where very close "Aha..haha..aha...hahahaha aw yeah aw yeah"

"What?" asked Alan

"Are you two warm since y'all are very close?, haha"

"Ahh...sure why not"

"Hahaha"

"Thanks for the water, I hope am not a bothersome but can you fetch more please?"

"Sure, man" said Finn "Come on Jake"

"Hahahaha"

"Okay, okay, so we're dating, stop laughing Jake" said Alan

"Haha, okay" Jake then caught to Finn as others arrived at the door.

"Hey guys" said FP

"Oh thanks Flame Princess" said Alan letting go of Fionna

"This is a Sleeping bag made out of fire, it will keep you warm in cold nights"

"But what if it's a warm night...wont I burn up?"

"It can also be used as a regular sleeping bag, silly"

"Oh Haha, thanks!"

"You're welcome-ah" said FP as she got pushed away by LSP

"Move!...here Alan this is, like, the most awesome tent in the history of awesome tents ever!" said LSP with a big green tent rolled up.

"Awesome, it's big, I'd be sure to sleep well in a tent like this...thanks"

"No problem" said LSP moving away in a cocky like way.

"So I got everything I need...expect for water, I better go help Finn and Jake out"

"Water?...you do know am the ice king, right?" said IK

"Yeah"

"I can just give you a ton of ice"

"Yeah I decided That, that is just a detail...i can put ice in my water to make it cooler, for the moment I just need water"

"Hm yeah just a detail...poof-face"

"What?"

"Nothing, I think I hear my wife Screaming at me for no reason and I better go, peace" said IK really fast.

"Make yourselves at home, eat spaghetti, watch TV or movies..I got a whole stack of big hit movies over there, but just don't go in my bedroom, Okay"

"Alright" said Everyone as they went to do whatever. Alan then teleported to Finn and Jake. Swordjag arrived at Finn and Jake's house where they were filling up two jars of water

"Hey, guys little help?"

"Alan, man!" said Finn

"Hi Alan" said B-MO

"Hello, B-MO" greeted Alan "I think these jars should do it...three big jars of water are enough"

"Alright" said Jake

"We still up for gym night, man?" asked Finn closing the lid of a full jar

"Heck yeah, how may hours are we gonna workout?"

"I stay for four hours...depending if am still sore"

"Oooh...i can't do four hours...i can only do two, am tacking Fionna out tonight at ten"

"At ten?...then stay three hours"

"Two hours of exercise, then one hour of getting ready then date time"

"Oh yeah, okay"

"I knew there was love in the air...since that pool party I knew it" said Jake

"You seriously got to stop sniffing the air...what does love even smell like?"

"I mean! that I knew you where up to something since the pool party"

"Oh"

"Here you are, Man, three full jars" said Finn

"Awesome...i have all of my supplies, the day is not over yet...it's only two in the afternoon, meaning I have like another day to stay and chill"

"Awesome" said Jake

"Come on lets go back to my house and do whatever or party...Come on B-MO"

"Yay haha" said B-MO as Finn grabbed it and Jake carried the three jars. Swordjag then teleported all of them to his house.

"Aww man that's so awesome" said Finn seeing colorful galaxies or something

"Yeah you just have to get used to it" responded Alan as he entered the house. Everyone was either eating or watching a movie.

"Hey, Finn" said FP hugging Finn, but after a few seconds Finn jumped away "Oh right sorry!"

"ahh..am alright" said Finn then they hugged again and this time it was successful.

"Hey" said Fionna seeing Swordjag go upstairs carrying the three jars that he got from Jake "Oh here let me help" Fionna then opened Alan's bedroom door.

"Thanks, Fionna" Said Alan going through the door and putting the Jars on a surface

"Whoa this is your room?" said Fionna as she saw the room. it was fancy, the bed was in the shape of a circle, there was a white sofa at the end and alot of fnacy details "Whoa, this is so cool"

"Yeah, this is my style of livng and I don't mean to be rude but I don't like letting people come into my room so just stay where you are"

"Not even I can enter?"

"...Not even you"

"Oh...Okay...do you want me to bring the other stuff?"

"Um yeah, I got to get these jars in the bag okay, thanks"

"Alright, I'll be back"

Fionna then went and grabbed the tent, covers and sleeping bag and gave it to Alan

"Thanks"

"Welcome"

Swordjag packed everything then went out his bedroom

"So what do you wanna do now?" asked Fionna

"Hm...i don't know, anything you wanna do is fine with me"

"Ehh, I don't really know"

"Alright, then lets go play B-MO with Cake and Marceline"

"...I Don't think Marceline likes me"

"What?, why would you think that?"

"Every time I try to talk to her she just ignores me and gives me a death look"

"Am sure that's not true...who wouldn't like you?"

"Well I don't know...I never did anything wrong to her..i always thought of her like a best friend"

"Weird, am sure it's nothing" said Alan as they sat down on the sofa and watched Marceline and Cake play "Hey guys what are you playing?"

"Hey Alan!" said Marceline facing him, but then she turned to the game screen and spoke in a dull tone "Hey Fionna"

Fionna then elbowed Alan softly.

"We're playing a new game B-MO made" said Cake

"Cool can me and Fionna pla-huh?" said Alan as Fionna elbowed him softly again

"I wanna go hang out with Flame Princess and others...games are not really for me right now"

"Oookay, then" Alan and Fionna then got up and walked to FP as cake sat back down.

"Hey, Marcy...why didn't you move?"

"Cause I don't like Fionna"

"What? Why don't you like my sweet little tooth"

"For personal reasons" said Marceline still playing the game

"And what are those reasons?"

"I'm not gonna tell you, that's why they're personal"

Cake then rolled her eyes and played the game.

Alan, Fionna, FP, and Finn where eating pasta in the kitchen and chatting.

"So what else are you gonna do in your adventure?" asked Flame Princess

"Well I got to cross a dead island east of here. I can't go by it or 'll be cursed...after that I keep going east until I hit land" answered Swordjag

"You're gonna have to swim!" said Finn

"I can just turn into water with my elemental sword or fly"

"Oh yeah"

"Wow this spaghetti is good" said FP

"Thanks...my mom showed me how to cook when I was little and not working. I was always gone from the house due to my dad training me, and when I came back I had like a week to stay at home and get ready for more hard training that last six months"

"Whoa" said Finn

"Yeah it was hard, but it paid off"

"What training did you do? Asked Fionna

"...Knight training. My dad bought a nice piece of land and he always took me there to train"

"So what did you had to kill?" asked Finn

"Nothing...it was mainly obstacle courses. Flying paper monsters, Metal dummies, and other stuff"

"Mainly?...what other training did you do"

"Surviving in the wild"

"Math, bro"

"Sounds tough" said Fionna

"It was back when I was five or four, now I can do it all without breaking a sweat"

"Dude, four?...that's too early to start training, are you sure you were four?" asked FP

"Of course"

"Hmm"

"So...who wants to watch a movie?" asked Finn as everyone in the table agreed.

After the movie. Everyone went home. Except for Cake, Finn, Jake, FP, and Fionna.

"Wow that movie was awesome" said Jake as he stretched his body due to him being in one position for over two hours.

"Hey guys am sorry, but I have to go" said FP

"What? Where are you going?" asked Finn

"I need to go talk to my dad"

"Oh okay...want me to walk with you"

"Sure, bye everyone" said FP as everyone said goodbye.

"Yeah guys, I have to go too, I think Lady Rainicorn told me something about Tv messing with the neighbors...bye everyone" said Jake as he left

"Hmm...It's five thirty six" said Cake looking at a clock on the wall "We should probably get going, I don't wanna miss my favorite TV series"

"Well am gonna stay for a little while" said Fionna

"Hm, Alright take care you two, but don't try anything wrong" said Cake as she too left

"You do know I have to meet with Finn at six..you be here for half an hour...not really that long" said Swordjag

"I don't mind" said Fionna

"Oh okay...wanna go do something?"

"Yeah, like what?"

"Hmm...some classic vampire stories never fail to amuse me"

"Neeh, too boring"

"It's actually not that boring...it's like a movie is playing in your head while you read"

"Yeah, I know I done I before"

"Oh...well, what do you suggest?"

"Hmm, I don't know"

"You can go to your house, you don't have to stay if you don't want to"

"But I wanna stay"

"Hmm...oh I got an idea"

"What?"

"Wanna fight...you know, do some sparring"

"Okay, but am gonna kick your butt..not that am thinking of butts"

"Haha, whatever you are, haha"

"No am not, come here!" said Fionna as she ran After Alan out of the house

"Come on then" said Alan as he back-flipped away to where they had some distance

"Haha, alright" said Fionna as she got her fists up and ran to Swordjag. She then started to punch and kick, but Alan was either stopping them with his hands and feet or dodging them "Ah..come on...let me just hit you" Fionna threw a punch but Alan dodged it and took her arm. He then put her on the ground gently then tighten his fist over her head. Fionna closed her eyes but she just felt a tap "Huh?"

"Am not going to punch you, I'll never do that to a girl...much less you"

"Well I can punch you, haaiya!" Fionna then punched him in the cheek

"Ow haha, no fair your good looks distracted me"

"Then better watch out next time, haha"

"Sword fight it is" said Swordjag pulling his usual sword out.

"Now we're talking" Fionna agreed as she too got her pink crystal sword from her back pack. The two collided in a sword fight. Fionna swung hard but missed and so did Alan. He then collided with her sword again and knocked it out of her hands.

"Looks like I win" said Alan putting the sword under Fionna's chin. Fionna smiled and jumped on the sword. She was standing on it with her hands behind her back and with one foot behind and on top of the other.

"You wouldn't swing at me again would you? Am Un-armed" shes said it in an attractive and cocky tone

"Ah..uh" said Alan then Fionna giggled and delivered a haymaker of a kick to his head that sent Swordjag crashing into a tree "Oww...haha..you win, I give up, haha oww"

"Haha are you okay?"

"Yeah...ahh ow, you got some very powerful leg muscles"

"Thanks..I do work a lot on my legs ya know...i go running for almost six miles and do some exercises here and there to shape them up"

"No wonder I can't resist looking at them"

"Haha shut up you" she said in a nice way then put her foot on top of Alan's head "Do you give up?"

"I already said"

"I Want you to mean it"

"Haha...oh no don't expect me to mean it any time soon" said Alan as he began focusing on his sparks and sent them to Fionna.

"AW ow oww get them off oww oww oaw ow ow" Fionna walked here and there being shcked every second, but not too powerful Sparks

"Do you surrender?" asked Alan now standing up

"Ah..ow...no" said Fionna then Alan snapped his fingers and made the sparks more powerful

"Oww...ow... . .oww okay okay, I give up"

"You mean it?"

"Oww no! never!"

"Alright" Alan then stopped his sparks

"Ah...you got me"

"Yeah"

"But here's a little payback, heeiyyaa!" yelled Fionna as she did a super kick but Alan caught her foot "Dude, let me go am wearing a skirt!"

"Oh right sorry!" Swordjag then put her foot down"...Am sorry for shocking you, I am cheap jerk"

"It's okay" Alan the went for a hug but retreated when Fionna put her sword under his chin

"Man, you are good, haha"

"Surrender?"

"Can I get a hug after I surrender?"

"Hmm...I will allow it"

"Then I give up"

"Mean it?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die"

"Well do go too far, silly" said Fionna as they both hugged.

"Listen I got to get ready for the gym with Finn, want me to take you home?"

"Yes" then they both disappeared and appeared at Fionna's house "Thanks, oh here you got dirt all over your shirt" aid Fionna slapping the dirt away

"Thanks, see you tonight?"

"Yes" Then they both hugged until Cake interrupted

"Break it up you two, come on Fionna we got to pick out an outfit" Cake said from the window, then went back in

"I don't mind what you wear, you look good in everything"

"Thanks, but do me a favor and don't come like extremely well dressed.."

"No suit then?"

"No I don't like it, and neither do you...it's a first date...I would like it if you just come smelling clean"

"Good, I don't like wear suits anyways especially ties"

"Haha, okay...see you soon..." Fionna said as the two starred at each other kind of nervous, but then Fionna gave him a quick peck and on the cheek and went inside.

"Dude...so..so...so..so math!" said Alan holding his hand on the kissed Cheek. He then went to his house to get ready.

**Hey guys I just changed the rating of the story to M...just to let you know anyways that was chapter seven. Review your thoughts please I'd Gladly appreciate it, Even flames!...so Have yourselves a great day...or night!**


	8. Tough Date

"Surrender?"

"Can I get a hug after I surrender?"

"Hmm...I will allow it"

"Then I give up"

"Mean it?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die"

"Well do go too far, silly" said Fionna as they both hugged.

"Listen I got to get ready for the gym with Finn, want me to take you home?"

"Yes" then they both disappeared and appeared at Fionna's house "Thanks, oh here you got dirt all over your shirt" aid Fionna slapping the dirt away

"Thanks, see you tonight?"

"Yes" Then they both hugged until Cake interrupted

"Break it up you two, come on Fionna we got to pick out an outfit" Cake said from the window, then went back in

"I don't mind what you wear, you look good in everything"

"Thanks, but do me a favor and don't come like extremely well dressed.."

"No suit then?"

"No I don't like it, it's a first date...I would like it if you just come smelling clean"

"Good, I don't like wear suits anyways especially ties"

"Haha, okay...see you soon..." Fionna said as the two starred at each other kind of nervous, but then Fionna gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went inside.

"Dude...so..so...so..so math!" said Alan holding his hand on the kissed Cheek. He then went to his house to get ready.

Chapter 8: **Tough Night**

Alan got all of his things ready and went to Finn and Jake's house. He knocked on the door and B-MO opened it.

"Haha, Alan" said B-MO excited

"Hey there little guy, where's Finn and Jake?" asked Alan

"Upstairs, come on" said B-MO as Alan picked him up and went up stairs.

"Dude, it's almost six man, where's Swordjag?" asked Jake

"Here I am" said Alan entering the room

"Oh hey there, man I was just asking about you"

"Okay, Are we ready to go?"

"Just packing up the waters and sports drinks into the freezer box, gotta keep that energy flowing" said Finn

"freezer box?" asked Swordjag

"It's this little cubed freezer that I bought a coupe of weeks ago" said Finn

"Oh I guess we don't need the water bottles I brought"

"Nonsense man, we could use all the bottles" said Jake taking the bottles and putting them in the tiny cooler "Alright, we're ready to go"

"Awesome lets get rollin'" said Finn "Alright, B-MO take care of the house"

"If anyone tries to enter, I will kill them!" said B-MO making fists

"...Yeah, okay...come on" said Jake as they went down stairs and went outside "Alright, everyone get in my paw" Jake then grew big and took Alan and Finn with his hand and put them on his head.

"Aww don't you just love the sunset?" asked Alan

"Yeah, it reminds me of times me and Flame Princess laid down on the grass and watch the sun go down"

"Yeah, it reminds me of when Lady Rainicorn and me sit together and talk...what does it remind you Swordjag? I bet some Fionna moments after we left, haha"

"No wonder y'all were so close" said Finn

"Yeah, listen, tonight is our first date and I don't want to muck it up...what do you guys recommend I should do? You guys have been dating girls more than I..heck Jake is even married"

"Bro, You have to let things go on their natural path" said Jake as Finn rolled his eyes and pondered 'Here we go again' "Right now you're all the way down on the ladder of love, you're at step one which is hugging, but pretty soon you're gonna be going to step two which is kissing-"

"What about Step fifteen?"

"You stay away from that!"

"..."

"Do not do step fifteen!"

"Wait...oh..ohhh I see what it is...don't worry am not interested in that stuff...yet"

"You better, boy"

"Hey, Alan, you know what step fifteen is?" asked Finn while whispering

"Uh, Yeah"

"What is it?"

"Don't you know?"

"No...Jake never tells me what it is"

"It's or your own good, man, you'll find out when you're older" said Jake

"Aghhh...poo!"

"Alright we're here" said Jake then he out down Alan and Finn then shrunk down to normal "lets get lifting!"

_**Fionna and Cake**_

"Oh, baby girl, am gonna make you beautiful" said Cake searching for clothes

"I was thinking on going with these clothes" said Fionna leaning on a wall

"Girl, you crazy, there's no way you're going on a date with those rags"

"Oh come on, clothing is not important"

"I bet Swordjag will come very well dressed"

"No, I told him not to"

"What? Why?"

"I don't like him wearing those clothes, It bothers him. I saw him with a suit at Princess Bubblegum's Royal Reunion, He might look good and all, But he was uncomfortable wearing that thing"

"Well you're not going out with those rags on, that's a fact"

"Well am not wearing that dress that you made me wear last time"

"Then what?"

"I feel okay with these clothes"

"Ahhh...okay fine, I have the exact same clothes that you are wearing but they're white with a little gold"

"Better than the dress"

"Okay, I'll be back"

Fionna then sat on the bed until she heard knocking on the door. She got up and went to see who it was.

"Hey there Fionna" said Prince Gumball

"Oh, Hey Gumball, what are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you that Princess Bubblegum has finally allowed me to have a private party...there's gonna be only twenty people, so make sure to come at ten alright"

"oooh, not gonna happen"

"What? Why not?"

"Because am doing something else tonight"

"Well can't you just do it another time, You can stay with me in the V.I.P section after all the people have gone"

"Sorry, can't go"

"Well can I at least know what you're doing"

"Ahh, Fine, am going on a date tonight"

"Date!? Wi-with who?"

"Swordjag"

"...Oh..i see, well I...hope you two..have..fun...bye" Prince Gumball then closed the door and walked away

"Fionna I got the clothes, girl" said Cake from upstairs

"Am coming" said Fionna then climbed up the stairs

"Here it is" said Cake holding up Fionna's clothes. It was Fionna's exact clothing but white. This time there as a gold stylish belt with pearls on the sides.

"Wow, that looks really...pretty"

"And with you in it, you're gonna look gorgeous"

"I...think gorgeous is too strong of a word"

"Oh don't deny it, when Swordjag sees you he's not going to let you out of his sight!"

"Hm, maybe"

_**Back to the group!**_

Finn and Alan were by the bench press cheering for Jake.

"Wooo, come on Jake, Lift lift lift!" said Finn

"Come on Jake dig deep!...twenty three...twenty four!" cheered Alan

"AHHH!" yelled Jake as he did one more rep then Finn took the bar and put it in place "Ah...ah, ah, ah...oh..oh man..wow, that was a whole bunch, bro"

"Yeah man Benching two hundred and eighty five pounds twenty five times is math!"

"Yeah, here have a drink" Alan then handed Jake a chilly water bottle then walked to a wall

"Yo Alan where are you going, it's your turn on the bench, bro" said Finn

"Going to warm up, of course"

"Warm-up?" asked Finn

"Yeah I keep telling you to do it before working out" answered Jake

"You call that warming up!" said Finn pointing at Alan who in a lotus position

"Alan, warm up physically not mentally, bro!" said Jake

"It's a trick Princess Bubblegum taught me, I can warm up in my mind and when I stand up I'll be all warmed up. A minute in here is an hour in my head, so I'll be warming up for an hour and in here it would only be a minute...so just give me a minute"

"Dude...I think that's magical...but Magic isn't Bubblegum's favorite topic...weird" said Jake then Alan began to levitate in the air in a lotus position. After a minute Alan opened his eyes and felt all his muscles warmed up and ready.

"Aw, yeah am ready" said Swordjag as he started to exercise with Finn and Jake.

_**After workout**_

"You sure you have to leave early man?" asked Finn

"Date remember" responded Alan

"Oh yeah, well okay and awesome benching man"

"Dude you're the one that benched three hundred sixty five pounds thirty two times!"

"Hey it's only fifteen pounds of difference between mine and yours"

"Haha, alright man thanks"

"alright, See you later" said Jake

"See ya" Alan then teleported

Alan arrived at his house and saw Troy eating from the trees with his leg healthy

"Troy!, am glad you're better" said Alan as Troy went to him "You are getting a little fat, brother..you really shouldn't eat as much as you sleep or take naps, haha, that mare might not like you if this gets worse, haha" Troy then shot his eyes opened and started running in circles "Haha, alright if you need anything just...do any loud noise okay"

Alan then went inside, got his clothes ready and took a shower. After fifteen minutes he came out clean. He put on his towel and brushed his teeth. He dried his hair with a towel and it was still the same style as it was dry, he didn't even have to brush it. Swordjag put on his jeans, white shirt, White shoes and his black leather jacket and went to the kitchen.

"Man, Nine thirty four...little early, but am ready...better go with Troy, lets see what he's doing" Alan went outside and found Troy with the mare "Alright, this ain't any of my business...better see what's on TV. He then sat down on the couch and tuned on the TV "Ehh, too creepy...too Boring...too AH man that's inappropriate!...too stingy...too weird...too-...Disgusting!...Ah isn't there anything interesting on...huh?" Alan then turned to a channel about animals. A narrator was talking about about a male animal and a female animal **(You decide which animal!)** "Now that's the stuff...whata?..what is he...dude that's so...Is that his...in her...Ahhh! Even the animal channel is inappropriate...next!..oooh Werewolf Prince versus Vampire King, this is gonna be fun"

After a half hour Alan came to his senses and realized what time it was

"Whoa, better get going" Alan went outside and teleported.

**Fionna and Cake**

"You look beautiful!" said Cake as she saw Fionna in her clothing

"Really, you think Swordjag will like it?"

"Like it, he's gonna love it!" then there was a thunder outside "He's here!" Cake then went to open the door and looked at Swordjag "You are gonna go on a date with that!"

"What?" asked Alan looking at his clothes

"Aghh" said Fionna as she pushed Cake aside "Stop it, am going, bye" Fionna then closed the door from outside

"Whoa, you look gorgeous" said Alan

"...Thanks..." blushed Fionna "you look just right, not too dark or too clean...I see you brought your Elemental Sword"

"Yeah, never leave it...i left my other one at home"

"I brought my sword too"

"Awesome, so you wanna go eat?"

"Uh, Yeah lets go eat"

"Alright where?"

"I thought you already knew where to go"

"Haha, messing with you, I already know where to go"

"oooh, I thought for a moment that our date was to find a good restaurant, haha"

"Haha" Swordjag then thought of the place and teleported with Fionna there "Alright we're here"

Fionna was fixing her eye sight then read the name of the place

"The Gorgy gord!?"

"Yep"

"Dude that place Is so good, but I thought that we didn't have it anymore"

"You're right, the land of Ooo doesn't have it..but this place does"

"Huh?"

Fionna looked around. She saw different buildings. Different people than your Ooo people. Alan took her hand and walked inside to where a butler was standing behind a podium.

"Hello, a table for two please"

"...Yes of course..." the butler eyed him a little "Tremon, take these fine couple to an empty table" said the blue skinned lizard like person to another person.

"right this way, please" said a green skinned Human like person as he walked to an empty table. Once they were gone out sight, The blue lizard butler took a piece of ripped paper from his pocket and looked at the picture of Swordjag. It said 'WANTED! Three hundred thousand for him. Alive or dead either all. Bring him to the king and claim your price'.

Alan pulled a chair for Fionna then sat down when she was seated.

"Wow, after two years without coming in one of these, I can't believe it" said Fionna looking around

"It's pretty nice, I found about this place when I first turned fourteen. I was riding Troy one night through this city and I saw this place. It looked really nice, but I didn't have any money"

"Why not? You told me that a wizard gave you things to survive with right?"

"Yeah, but I spent it all in the other years"

"Oh"

"What would you like to order?" said an orange skinned dude that looked like an owl from the face.

"What would you like, Fionna?" asked Alan. Fionna picked a fancy menu that was on the table and looked at it.

"Wow, everything sounds good...hmm..i would like the chicken salad, please"

"Alright, Young lady and to drink?" said the waiter

"Uh, a lemonade"

"Alright" the guy said as he write things down he seemed around fifteen or Sixteen "and you sir?"

"I would like...hmm..a..no..hhmm..oh!.I'll have the Gord Leaf Sta-..." Alan then stared at his face

"Uh..the Gord Leaf Stake, Sir?"

"...Your face...I know it, yeah...yeah, would your name, by any chance, be Hunfrend Kelt"

"Why, Yes!...have we met before?"

"Hunfrend!, it's me Swordjag!"

"...Aha...nah..no way man unreal, hahaha, for real?"

"Of course, teammates from the Third city Forteblos"

"Ahaha, dude where have you been!"

"Where have I been? What have you been doing here? You're the best archer of the Kingdom"

Fionna just looked at them talking.

"Yeah, but a job for an archer is hard to find, trust me I tried" Another butler from the distance cleared his throat and Hunfrend knew what it meant "Hey man listen, I need to work, you wanna talk afterward?"

"Yeah, Right after I take my date home"

"Alright, man...a Gord Leaf Stake, right...and what drink?"

"You know the drink..."

"Haha, a little of some WayCloud"

"You know it, haha"

The waiter then walked away with the order.

"So...seems like you to know each other" said Fionna

"Yeah, he's one of my best friends. We served the third city Forteblos"

"I thought only you were chosen to protect it?"

"I was the one in charge of the protection of the city, but it doesn't mean I was alone...i had crew to work with"

"Oh, cool...so what's a Gord Leaf Stake?"

"I don't know but it sounds good, haha"

"Hehe"

"A chicken salad huh?

"Yeah, I like to keep my body slim but with a little side of muscle"

"Little bit of muscle?, my head still hurts from that kick..but I kind of liked it"

"Haha, Silly"

"Yeah"

"...You know I always wondered why you didn't have the cuts from the Knife storm. You got them yesterday"

"Healing speed remember, my wounds heal fast, my scars fade away fast"

"Oh, yeah I forgot"

"You know I wondered about one thing too"

"What?"

"It's been only two days since you told me you needed a some time to get to know me more...why only two days?"

"To be honest, I wanted to say yes when you asked me out...i was just so nervous that I said a little more time"

"Oh"

"Yeah...oh look here comes our food" said Fionna as the a different waiter put the plates down on the table. Fionna got a delicious chicken salad with small tomatoes and a glass of Lemonade. Alan got a plate that had a stake over a huge leaf with pasta on the sides of the stake and a glass of a silver liquid with yellow bubbles.

"Oh man this looks good" said Alan as he put a napkin on his lap.

"My this looks so good" Fionna then tried the food and got overwhelmed with tastiness from the juicy chicken and the nutritious power of the salad "Oh my glob it's delicious"

"Mm...Mm, Mm, Mm!...this stake is also delicious, want a taste?"

"No thanks am good-aaah!" Fionna yelled along with some of the people inside when a wall came down and seven different waiters stood there in the direction of Alan.

"The kid!, get the kid!" the blue skinned Person pointed at Swordjag as three others ran to him.

"What!" said Alan as he got grabbed by a yellow waiter, but he kicked him away "What is going on!?" Something caught Swordjag's eye and saw a piece of paper stuck to a wall with a knife. It said wanted and had Alan's picture. Fionna looked at what Alan was looking and gasped "Fionna...go outside"

"...What! How could you say that, I can help ya you kno-ahh!" Another wall came down and another group of waiters stood there.

"Swordjag!" Said Hunfred running beside Alan "They're after you, man...someone has a bounty on you"

"Yeah..i know...erghh! I can't even enjoy a simple date!" Alan ran to them and fought just as Hunfred and Fionna followed. Swordjag punched and kicked different persons. Hunfred got out a bow that could shrink down along with arrows. He got it to it's normal size and started shooting Arrows. Fionna got her sword out and started fighting as well.

One of the bounty hunters got out ninja stars and threw them. Another got out a bomb that is powerful enough to knock you out with out hurting you. Swordjag grabbed Fionna and took cover along with Hunfred.

"Enough!" Swordjag then got out of hiding and started to fight again, but this time his hair was a little more spiked up and his sparks were raging around him. Short after Hunfred joined him and Fionna too.

Waiters were flying here and there from the hard punches of Alan. A waiter grabbed a bat and went to hit Swordjag, but Alan disappeared in thin air and reappeared behind the waiter and chopped him behind the head. Swordjag then appeared in front of another waiter and delivered a haymaker to him.

Fionna fought with another waiter Sword-to-Sword way. She tripped his foot and kicked him with her right foot. Hunfred ran towards another waiter and roundhouse kicked him sending him flying out the window. When it looked like the group was winning a huge muscled beast appeared. It looked at Swordjag with a disgusting and angry look. It was a brown with purple beast. Sharp teeth, a gigantic claw on each hand or paw. Ears like a wolf and a nose like a witch.

"...Come on" said Swordjag as he grabbed his sword and slowly got it out. The beast ran to Alan slapping away waiters that were in his way. Alan jumped high and slammed his sword to the beast, but he hit his huge right claw. The beast punched Alan with his other hand and Swordjag fell hard and broke a table. Hunfred Threw an arrow to the beast, but it didn't do nothing the arrow just broke. Fionna ran to the beast and started to slam her sword into it...but nothing.

The monster turned around and made a fist. He threw the punch but before it could hit Fionna, Alan appeared and stopped the massive fist with both his hands "He's mine, I'll deal with him!" Alan Kicked the jaw of the beast that made him retreat a few steps.

"Just be careful" said Fionna as she punched a waiter. Swordjag's eyes turned light blue and he extended his arm and hand. Sparks were seen from the hand and a blueish/whiteish ball of light began to appear. Alan then fired a lighting bolt to the beast. It hit him on his muscled dark chest and sent him flying through a wall and fell outside of the restaurant. The beast got up slowly then smiled. Swordjag ran to him and began fighting, Alan made a swing with his sword but the beast slapped the sword away and was out of Alan's reach. The beast smiled even more.

The monster started to swing away with his claws. He ripped Swordjag's jacket in a way that can no longer be worn. Alan took punches and scratches as the fight progressed, But he fought back. Swordjag blocked a punch from the beast and delivered a kick to the monsters stomach. The monster bent down and Alan kicked him to some shrubs. He was hurt. Alan was limping and grabbing his left arm.

Then the monster fired five shots of dark goo from his mouth. The first shot pinned Swordjag's right wrist to a wall, then the second one his left wrist, then the third one his right ankle, then his left one and finally his neck. The monster laughed in an ugly way and walked towards the injured Alan. The monster punched and kicked with his muscled hands and feet. A punch to the face then a knee to the stomach and another punch to face. Alan was spitting out blood. The monster took a moment to laugh.

"ehh...Haaaaaaa!" Alan began to get strength and made the wall explode; freeing him. The goo went away like dust and Alan was Free. His sparks were back and were raging mad. Like an army of fire ants. Alan went to attack fully mad. The monster blocked a punch with both his forearms but the strength was too much and the bones broke. The monster roared in pain, but Swordjag kept on attacking. Each hit made a crater of his fist or foot mark there. Swordjag then delivered a huge kick to the cheek and sent the beast flying. There he didn't move at all.

Swordjag then returned to normal and almost collapsed on the ground. He was on one knee with bloody cuts and bruises all over him. His shirt was ripped and so were his pants from the legs. The monster then began to glow yellow. Swordjag looked weakly at the light that it made. Soon the light faded and the monster stood up like new. No bruises, not hit marks on his skin, no broken bones...like new.

Alan tried to get mad again but he was too weak. He fell on his knees with only his hands to hold them up. Fionna and Hunfred came running to Swordjag.

"Swordjag!" said Fionna helping him up along with Hunfred

"Dude I thought you beat him?" asked Hunfred

"I..thought..I beat him..erh..eh..But he..healed himself...in a way..ha..ehh" said Swordjag then he left the hold of Fionna and weakly walked to beast "I may...be injured but I will not...quit!" he got some of his sparks back but then the beast punched him to Fionna and Hunfred making him crash on them. Still Alan stood up but got knocked back down by a powerful kick and was sent crashing to the ground away from Fionna and Hunfred. The group went to attack the beast but the were all punched away.

The ugly monster smiled then piked up Alan from the neck, he then prepared his sharp claw. Swordjag then spotted his Elemental Sword and with the last of his strength he kicked the jaw of the monster. The monster backed away a little

"Swordjag!" said Fionna as she ran beside him with Hunfred.

"Could of used your help a little earlier" said Alan

"Sorry"

"You have to distract it, so I can get to my elemental sword"

"Right, Hunfred distract the beast"

"Am on it!" Hunfred said launching arrows. Fionna ran towards the Elemental Sword, she was gonna turn back until Hunfred got slammed against the wall along with Swordjag

"Fionna, you have to use the sword now!" yelled Swordjag.

"What?" asked Fionna confused

"The Sword!...ah! Use it!"

"ah...wha...how.."

"Do it now!"

Fionna looked at the sword. Swordjag had taught her all the spells to every element, so she chose the lighting element. Her eyes expressed a mean look then she looked at the beast

"I call upon the lighting element!" Yelled Fionna then a lighting bolt came down on the sword and turned it white with sparks around it "Clouds of thunder from heaven to earth, Let me have your shocking rebirth!" A huge lightning bolt came down on Fionna. Her skin started turning light blue along with her clothes. Her hair was know a big thick strand of white hair. her shoes were white and her hat was light blue. Her eyes opened to a new shade of blue and with a calm furious anger She firmly set foot on the ground.

The beast looked at her with an angry face. He then threw Hunfred and Alan aside. Fionna had a calm angry look.

"Nobody hurts Alan...No more..." said Fionna as sparks appeared in front of her face. She walked Slowly to the beast With sparks going around her.

"Haha...hahaha, go get him, Fionna, haha" Alan weakly laughed. Fionna stopped her tracks. She and the beast were staring at each other very close. Fionna raised her head to the beast so that she could see him. The monster was angry, his sharp teeth were showing, but Fionna didn't back down or looked away. The monster out of rage swung his huge claw to Fionna but she caught it.

"Haaaaaaiyaa!" Fionna then kicked the head of the monster which sent him flying...again!. She tighten her hold on the Elemental sword and ran to the beast. They started to fight in a sword against claw. Fionna was fast, the monster was sweating already, but then she flew up and made an X with her sword, then she fired it at the beast. It caught the monster right on and electrocuted him. He went down slowly and then he was unconscious. Fionna then kicked it away to the nearest hill.

"...ahhh" Fionna then turned his attention to Alan and Hunfred.

"Hahaha, way to kick butt, Fionna" said Alan

"Thanks" Fionna's voice was a little like a computer. She put the sword back into it's hold and she turned back to to normal "Oh, man...it takes a lot out of you"

"Haha, yeah..."

"Man, who knew meeting again could be such an awesome, yet fatal time" said Hunfred as he picked up Alan.

"Haha, you be surprised at how many enemies I can make, haha"

"Silly" said Fionna as walked beside him.

"Am sorry for the messed up date Fionna...I really am"

"What are you sorry for, that was awesome!...Action and romance that is awesome...except for the beating you took, are you okay?"

"Am Fine...so Hunfred you wanna come with us?" asked Alan

"I don't have a choice dude" Hunfred responded.

"Alright...let see if am still strong enough to teleport us back"

"Wha-teleport-" They then disappeared and reappeared in the Land of Ooo.

"Ahh, home sweet home..come on Swordjag lets take you to the hospital" said Fionna

"Neeh am good...am..am good, whoa ahh eh!" Alan then fell down on the grass.

"You're good, huh?"

"...ahh, alright"

"Dude, nice place...where are we?" asked Hunfred

"The Land of Ooo" answered Fionna.

"Nice..."

"ahhh, watch the arm, Fionna! Ahh!" Swordjag sort of yelled as Fionna put his arm around her neck and began walking to the candy kingdom.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you"

"It's okay...ehh...How embarrassing.."

"What do you mean?" Fionna said While Hunfred took Swordjag's other arm and placed it around his neck.

"I don't want you to think am a cry baby, Fionna..ahh..."

"I know you're not...but don't make stupid decisions like that!"

"yeah, man, Taking that thing head on was not a wise decision" said Hunfred

"Well, sorry...Fighting is in my blood..ah..when I saw that thing, it looked really strong and powerful...it got me so pumped..but I kept my cool...eh ah!"

"Lucky we came in time...now about that bounty" said Hunfred as they began entering the candy kingdom "What was that all about?"

"Haha, eh!...it's about our kingdom...Somebody wants me dead...or at least under his mercy...ah!"

"Dude..."

"Come on let's knock on the door" Said Fionna. She began knocking until Princess bubblegum opened her doors along with Finn and Jake at her side.

"Alan!" said PB.

"Dude, what happened?!" Asked Finn

"Haha, ah!...haha what's up guys, fancy meeting you here, hhahah, eeh!, ah!..."

"Quick let's go to the infirmary! Banana guards take Swordjag" PB said as the Banana guards came running

"No, it's good...i can walk...whoa...am good, am good" Swordjag was trying to keep his balance.

"Hello, everyone!" Said Prince Gumball as he opened a door next to Swordjag and hit him on his injured arm making him fall to the ground.

"Ahhh!...eehh." said Swordjag holding his left arm.

"Swordjag!" yelled Fionna as she went at the aid of Alan along with everyone.

"Oh my glob!, forgive me Swordjag...I didn't mean to hit you" said Prince Gumball

"Haha,...ah..it okay...it was an accident, ahaha...ah!"

"Banana guards pick him up and follow us to the infirmary" Said PB. The banana guards picked up Alan carefully and followed everyone to the infirmary. PB opened the infirmary doors and walked to a bed "Place him here".

The Banana guards placed Swordjag on the bed carefully.

"Am okay, I just need some rest" said Alan.

"Nonsense, Alan you are battered and bruised...and by the looks of it...it seems you have a fractured arm"

"Ehhh...huh?" Swordjag then locked his eye sight on a tray that had a long needle in it "Aaaah!, needle! get me out!" Alan yelled as he tried to escape the bed, but the others hold him down.

"No, silly, am not putting you a needle"

"Really?...okay, good"

"Ohh, Alan..." Said Fionna as she facepalmed

"Haha...I'll like to rest now"

"Not yet, I need to treat your wounds" said PB as he got a piece of cotton and wet It with some liquid. She uncovered a little of Swordjag's chest and started putting the wet cotton on the bloody cuts.

"Aah! it burns!"

"Wow, that's a really long cut...hold still Swordjag!"

_**An hour later**_

Swordjag was resting with his cuts and wounds cleaned. PB was sitting with the rest of the others and were talking. Fionna had a couple of patches here and there, just like Hunfred.

"Wow, it looks like he took a well delivered beating" Said Jake

"Yeah, he took on this brown monster. It was mean and crazy strong" answered Fionna

"I honestly thought that taking him on was not a good decision, but Swordjag has won almost every battle he's been in back in the lighting kingdom, so I decided to not intervene with his fight...he hates someone that interrupts his match" added Hunfred

"Really?...wow you must know a lot of stuff about Alan" said Finn

"Yeah, a whole bunch"

"Whoa, so you know about his Electradons"

"Electradons?"

"Oh...you must not know" said Fionna

"He has specials cells that help him in life...but He didn't have them when you and Swordjag were hanging out...it was in a future event" said PB

"Speacial Cells, huh?...like how spec-huh?" Hunfred and everyone heard a sound coming from Swordjag. The sounds sounded like tissue repairing themselves and the sound of his sparks.

"What's going on?" asked Fionna as everyone went to check it out.

Swordjag's wounds, bruises and cuts were fading away and repairing themselves. You could see the skin joining with the other side. The bruises and wounds were fading away fast. Sparks were surrounding Alan so the group had to step back a little.

"He's regenerating?" asked Finn

"Not exactly...he's healing" answered PB

"Whoa"

"I don't know if you can see it, but Swordjag seems to gain more tone around his body"

"Oh yeah, I see it" said Fionna "Does he become more stronger or what?"

"When ever he heals, his body tone and endurance increases two times of that of his older endurance...i don't know how, my teacher that I used to study of didn't tell how the process was done"

"Hmm...pretty cool" said Finn

"Yes, Finn and Fionna...you two also have that specialty. Whenever you guys heal your endurance increases two times of that of your older endurance...but no body tone"

"Oh...pretty cool" said Fionna

"Faster healing is a good pro to have...but it also has a little odd side"

"Like what?" asked Finn

"If Alan get's a cut, even just a small one, his body wont notice this for awhile. It takes at least an hour for the body to know it's been injured"

"Why?"

"I don't know, but I bet I can find out...not today though...Swordjag has two days until he leaves"

"Yeah...hey look, I think he's done" said Fionna as she saw the sparks stop and the cuts and bruises completely gone. Swordjag's body then produced a powerful blue light that lasted for three seconds...but of course the group had to hide their eyes from it if they wanted to keep their sight.

"Yep, he's done"

Alan opened his eyes and gave yawn then did a kick up out of the bed and landed on the floor.

"Haha, all done...wait were am I?" said Alan then he turned around to meet everyone "Oh, right, at the castle...hey everyone!"

"Swordjag, you're back to full health" said Jake

"Haha, yeah, did I worried you guys?"

"A little" said everyone.

"Hahaha"

"You seems to be in a good mood" said Fionna going to his side

"Yea always, hahaha"

"Swordjag I need to run some test to see if you're fully aware of your senses" said PB

"What? But am alright, no need for that"

"ahh, Alright"

"Hey Princess, I need to get something into my stomach! I didn't get to finish all of my food at the place where we were eating"

"Hahaha, no problem" said PB as everyone gathered around.

_**After eating**_

"Oh wow that was great!" said Swordjag.

"Wow, that was delicious" said Jake as Finn agreed.

"Whoa, true that, thank you Princess Bubblegum" said Hunfred as everyone also said thanks

"Everyone is welcome" said PB

"It's been good everyone, but I have to go home now" said Swordjag as he stood up "Fionna...are you ready to go?"

"Ah, yeah am ready" said Fionna

"Hunfred...do you want me to take you home?"

"Umm...eh that's alright...I like this place. Just give me a couple of days and I'll have my own house ready" said Hunfred

"Are you sure man?" Asked Alan then Hunfred nodded "Well alright...Bye everyone I wish I could stay, but Troy must be going crazy" Alan and Fionna waved goodbye and they disappeared by a lighting bolt that shocked them through a window and reappeared at Fionna's house "Well here we are, and again am sorry for the date not going as planned, Fionna"

"Don't be sorry, it was cool...except for the waiters trying to kill you and such, but other than that I enjoyed it" said Fionna

"...You look hot in lighting form, haha"

"Shut up, hehe" Fionna said as she elbowed him softly while blushing

"Hahaha, okay okay...so see you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow"

"..."

"..." their head began to slowly move against each other but before they could lock lips Cake opened the door

"Fionna, where have you been!?" yelled Cake as she grabbed Fionna and brought her inside "Goodnight!" Cake then shut the door hard. Alan stood there for a couple of seconds then shrugged and teleported to his house "Where have you been?!"

"On a date with Alan, but something happened and we had to fight all these waiters and a monster"

"What!?...aahh are you hurt?"

"No...Princess Bubblegum took care of my wounds"

"What!...you got here and you didn't come here first?!"

"Swordjag was in pretty bad shape, we had to take him to the hospital...but he's healed now"

"Arghh, whatever...now go on to bed it's pretty late"

"Ahh, fine" Fionna then walked up stairs, changed into her PJ's and got inside her sleeping bag. Then a thought of Marshall lee planning to attack Alan at night passed her mind in less than a second. She opened her eyes as she gasped "I forgot to tell Swordjag!"

**Hey guys that was chapter eight, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review your thoughts and always have a good day...or night!**


End file.
